Magical girl worlds unite (featuring Kamen Rider Showa GX)
by Sailor Rider
Summary: After the Sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask are brought back from the dead (again) a mystirious avatar tells them that the fate of their world is at steak, now watch as they travel to 2 worlds merged together and make new alies to save their world. (Crossover with Sailor moon, Madoka Magica, and Nanoha a's).
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This is going to be a three way crossover between Magical girl lyrical Nanoha, puella magi Madoka magic and Sailor moon. I got inspired from reading code magi lyrical rider, and decided to do version but with Sailor moon. This is going to take place right at the end of sailor stars episode 200, when the sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask are revived and brought back to life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Puella magi Madoka magica or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha, they belong to their respective owners. Now let's get started!

* * *

Magical girl worlds unite! A fanfic by Sailor rider.

Prolog: The meeting and journey to another world.

You might have heard legends of parallel worlds but have you ever herd of magical worlds? All across the multivers there are different worlds, worlds that have different meanings. But non different then the worlds of magic. As our story begins we see an orb of light traveling across the galaxy, looking for the guardians of the nine planets known as the Sailor scouts. It had been tragic event for the Sailor scouts, for you see they had all just got brought back from the dead (again) after the got their star seeds taken away by Sailor galaxia, but thanks to Sailor moon, who freed Galaxia from the sinister Chaos, Galaxia returned all the star seeds to their respective owners. After using the power the silver crystal, Sailor moon brought all the Sailor scouts back including Tuxedo mask, who was the first to get his star seed taken. As of right now, the scouts were gathered around Sailor moon and Tuxedo mask, who were sharing a kiss from each other. Suddenly the orb of light apeared right before them and took the shape of a shadow figure.

" **Well now, I see we are having a happy moment** " the figure said, in a male voice.

The scouts all stood in silence until Sailor moon spoke. "W-who or what are you?" She asked.

"Are you supposed to be some sort of avatar or something?" Asked Tuxedo mask.

" **We are nothing, there for, we are everything** " the avatar replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Demand Sailor Uranus.

"I think it means that it's some sort of god Uranus" answered Sailor Pluto.

" **That is correct Pluto, we are indeed god. Why we are hear you may wonder is that we need your help."** the avatar said.

"You need _our_ help?" Sailor Mars asked.

" **Thats right, we need you to help us, for you are our only hope**."

"Why exactly do you need our help? We all just got back from a trumatic battle and we're all still recovering." Sailor Jupiter asked.

" **We understand what all of you went through with Galaxia, but this is important. Do any of you believe that there are separate worlds, different from your own**? **A world where the Silver Millennium never existed**?" Asked the avatar.

"Separate worlds? You mean like parallel universes?" Sailor Mercury asked.

" **That is correct Sailor Mercury.** "

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait just a minute, parallel universes? Are you trying to pull our legs or something?" Asked Sailor Venus.

 **"You have been battling enemies from all across the galaxy yet you don't believe in parallel worlds?"** the avatar asked as it waved it's hand and the scenery changed to a black space. Between them was a model showing a brownish red sphere surrounded by three blueish green spheres. **"Apart from your world where the Moon kingdom existed, there are two more close by, green shall highlight your world, red and blue shall highlight the other two. The one in the center represents us**." As it spoke the sphere closest to the red brown world shined a dim green, while the other two shined with red and blue. The scouts noted that the red and blue planets were so close together they were almost touching each other. **"As you can see the other two worlds are converging. History is being intermixed thanks to the interference of two groups attempting to take control of the universe, both with the desire to save and protect it. The interference of both groups, happening at the same time has caused an unforeseen merging. It has the potential of destroying both worlds. If that were to happen, we will lose control of ourselves and spill our consciousness into your world."**

"You mean are world...will be...gone?" Sailor Moon nervously asked.

 **"Indeed. We would fix this ourselves, but the worlds have pulled us away from our influence. We can however send in agents to those worlds in an attempt to correct it".**

" You mean us, right?" Sailor Neptune asked.

 **"That is correct. But we cannot let you go without...your guardians."**

As the avatar said this aanother glow appeared below them. The glow was replace with two cats. One was black while the other was white. On their foreheads were cressent moons. Sailor Moon easily recognized them.

"Luna? Artemis? What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"The avatar said that it was important that we came along with you. You didn't you were all going without us were you?" Luna replied.

"And we agreed to support along the way." Finished Artemis.

"Well we're glad you guys are coming with us, especially me...I missed you Artemis." Said Venus as pick Artemis up.

"Me to Mina, me to." Artemis replied.

"And I missed you to Luna." Sailor Moon said tearfully.

"So did I Serena, and...I am so sorry about what you had to go through, all of you in fact." Luna said.

"It's alright Luna, I did what I had to do to save everyone." Sailor Moon replied as she hugged Luna close to her.

All seemed quiet until Pluto spoke up. "So, is there anything we should know about this mission?" She asked.

 **"Right now there are only two things that will cause the destruction of the two worlds"**. The avatar raised one arm out and showed a book. **" The Tome of the night sky!"** It then raised the other revealing a monstrous looking orb. **"And the Witch of Salvation, Kriemhild Gretchen!"**

"Hold on a minute Tome of the night sky, and a Witch of Salvation? What else is there besides all that?" Tuxedo mask questioned.

 **"There is a thing called a 'Geis' contract, if you will, form with these creatures known as Incubators."** As it said that, a small white animal that seemed like a demented cross between a cat and a rabbit appeared in front of the avatar. **"They make ccontracts with people, giving them 'powers' in order to combat the witches...while leaving out the fact that if left unchecked, they would turn into witches themselves."**

 _" The're stepping into my territory... They need to go."_

 **"The Incubators contract with humans to keep a surplus of unsable energy in the universe. He explains that through entropy, energy is gradually lost and the energy formed by the emotions of people restocks that energy. Or so he claims."**

" He claims? So you don't actually know?" Uranus asked.

 **"We know only what humanity knows. These Incubators are beyond us. We do know however, that the witches they cultivate will destroy the world. All things die in the end. But we do wish to speed our own destruction."**

" What about the other one? The Tome of the Night Sky." Mercury questioned.

 **"The Tome as a single entity is not dangerous. It is merely a large container of magic, traveling across the universe in search of someone who can weild it. However, it's self defense program is trying to keep itself alive, and by doing so, taking energy away from humans. Eventually it will run rampant and try to destroy the planet without any reason."**

" And you need us to stop them?" Asked Sailor Saturn.

 **"Indeed. You can choose whatever method you desire. You can find a way to remove the faulty program or the circumstances where the Witch of Salvation should form. Or perhaps...you can simply send the current host of the Tome and the one who should become the Witch to us, where we can directly deal with them ourselves."**

"You mean destroy them?" Mars said. It wasn't really a question though.

 **"It is your decision. We are merely offering you one of many choices."**

" Do you know what the circumstances are in which this Witch should form?" Neptune asked, trying to gather as much information as possible.

 **"We do. Another Witch known as Walpurgisnaugt will eventually attack the city we plan to send you. There, the one destined to become Kremhild Gretchen will transform. If you can defeat Walpurgisnaught before that happens, then everything will be** **fine.** "

"You've been talking about these contractees for a while, who exexactly are they supposed to be? " Jupiter asked.

The avatar looked at them and seemed to drop its shoulders as if attempting to sigh. **"We were hoping you would not ask, for we do not believe you would believe us."**

" It's a parallel universe, it's already supposed to be different from what we consider from. Just tell us already! " Demanded Venus.

 **"The ones the Incubators contract to combat against the witches before becoming witches themselves...they are known as...Magical Girls."**

" WHAAAAT!" They all replied.

"M-m-magical...girls...? You mean kinda like us?" Sailor Moon stammered.

 **"Not quite. You see, while your magic is based on the planets of the solar system, the're magic is highly destructive since it can be used to destroy anything."** The avatar replied. **" Now...would you like to get going or would you like to take a moment to recover a bit more?"**

"Um...can you give us a moment please?" Sailor Moon asked, as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask huddled around her. "Okay you guys what do you say, think your up for it?" She asked them.

"Idon't know Serena, I mean after what's happened since the last battle with Galaxia, are you sure you wana do this?" Mars asked her.

"Of course I wana do this. After I saw all of you die...I made a promise to myself...that I would never let this happen to you ever again. So yes, I do wana do this. What about you guys? We're still a team after all.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked at her as she said that. All was silent until Mars spoke up. " You know what, your right. We are a team. And I know I speak for all of us when I say...we're sorry."

"Watching us all disappear like that must've been tragic for you." Said Mercury.

"And we promise to never leave you alone in battle ever again." Said Jupiter.

That's right, cause we're not just friends, we're like family and family's always stick together." Said Venus.

"So of course, we will do this together." Said Pluto.

"You can always count on us, Moon face." Said Uranus.

"We'll support you every step of the way." Said Neptune.

"We won't let you down ,Princess." Said Saturn.

"And I promise Serena, I'll never leave your side again." Tuxedo mask finished.

"OH YOU GUYS!" Sailor Moon cried happily, as the scouts huged her. After a while they turned back to the avatar. "Alright, I think we're ready to go now."

"Uh Sailor Moon,aren't you...forgetting something?" Luna suddenly asked, as Sailor Moon looked down at herself.

"AHHH! YOUR RIGHT, I'M STILL NAKED!" She cried out.

 **"Don't worry Sailor Moon, we can take care of that."** Said the avatar, as it waved it's hand. In an instant Sailor Moon was surrounded by light. Once it died down it revealed Sailor Moon back in etearnl form.

" Wow thanks." She said. Then she asked, "So how are we going to get to the other world?"

 **" All of your questions will be answered on these."** The avatar said, as it waved it's hand again. The scenery changed again. Behind the avatar was a large tunnel, then what appeared next were nine hover boards, each represent the scouts traidmark colours. **"These are your hover boards. They will allow you to go at top speed when you hunt down for the witches."**

"Cool!" They all said.

"So, you said these Incubators contract Young girls, turning them into magical girls, leaving them to die at a witch's hand or become witches themselves, right?" Uranus asked.

 **"That is correct, the target range seems to be around fourteen or fifteen years of age, however, remember that these are two different worlds that have merged together. There are some magical girls that are using things similar and less dangerous then the Tome of the night sky to channel their power. Luna and Artemis will be able to differentiate the two apart for you in the beginning before you can tell them apart yourselves."**

" That's right leave it to me and Luna." Said Artemis.

 **"We have already given you the basic tools to create a base of operations and supplies to live. We predict Walpurgisnaught to appear in about one month's time. If you do not stop both the tome and the witch then...all will be lost forever. "**

" So, we only have about a month to prepare for this? So much for hoping it to be simple." Sailor Moon said, as she and the others walked over to their hover boards.

"Looks like I'll be riding you Serena." Said Tuxedo mask, as she started to blush. "So is there anything else we should know about?"

 **"No. But there is something we would like to give you Sailor Moon. Hold out your hands."** As she did, the avatar waved it's hand again and what appeared in her hands...was the Moon Tier, making her gasp. " **We have taken the opportunity to repair your Moon Tier to help you in battle. Now, good luck."** And in a flash of light, the avatar was gone.

" So is tunnel something like a portal or something? " Jupiter asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sailor Moon said, as she and Tuxedo mask took off before any one can stop them.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Asked Venus.

"Well I didn't hear any screaming, so it must be safe." Said Neptune.

"Of course it's safe. I already checked the coordinates and it's perfectly fine." Said Mercury checking her computer.

"Well what are we waiting for, LETS GO!" Mars shouted, as they all took off. The journey, to the world of the magical girls...has begun.


	2. Part 1: begining of a new journy

Athours Note: I do not own Sailor moon , Madoka magica or Nanoha a's they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

[Begin song Eyiuu (Hero) ]  
Kakko tsuketru tsumoriui natte  
Daiji na koto ha zenbu okizari ni shichatte  
Jibun de jibun wo kurushimete iru shuujin  
Sonna boku ni sayonara sa Transformation!

Yami ga kowakute dou suru  
Aitsu ga kowakute dou suru  
Ashibumi-shiteru dake ja  
Susumanai

Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare  
Ha wo kuishibatte omoikkiri mamorinuke  
Korondemo ii yo mata tachiagareba ii  
Tada sore dake dekireba  
Eiyuu sa

Kyou mo nandaka yaru ki ga okinai nante  
Amaedzukushi no jibun ga hontou ha kirai de  
Toriaezu ha omote de shinkokyuu koushin  
Sonja ima kara shimashou ka Transfotmation!

Yowaki ni natte dou suru

Ashita no kimi ha dou suru?

Damatte shitamuitecha

Kikoenai

Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare  
Butsukariatte seiippai yatte miro  
Naitemo ii yo mata waraereba ii  
Tada sore dake dekireba  
Eiyuu sa

Wow...  
Wow...

Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare  
Onna mo sou sa miteru dake ja hajimaranai  
Kore ga tadashii tte ieru yuuki ga areba ii  
Tada sore dake dekireba  
Eiyuu sa

Otoko nara dareka no tame ni tsuyoku nare  
Ha wo kushibatte omoikkiri mamoorinuke  
Korondemo ii yo mata tachiagareba ii  
Tada sore dake dekireba  
Eiyuu sa!  
[End song]

* * *

Magical girl worlds unite  
Part 1: Begining of a new journy.

* * *

The nine hover bords skidded to a halt once they were out of the tunnel. The Sailor scouts looked around at their surroundings.

"So does anyone know where we are? Cause this dosen't look like tokyo." Sailor Venus asked.

Sailor Mercury took out her mini computer and began scaning. " Looks like we're in a place called Umihara city, and the people here speak our language."

"Ok so now we know where we are, question is where do we start?" Sailor Mars questioned.

"I think it would be a good idea if some of us went to look for these witches, while the rest of us go and find a place to call our base of operation" suggested Luna.

"That sounds like a good plan Luna." Said Artemis.

"Alright then! Mars and Venus, you two will go one direction. Uranus and Neptune you two will go the other direction. While me, Darien, Lita, Amy, Hotaru, Trista, Luna and Atremis go look around for a place to stay." Sailor Moon said.

"Sounds like a good plan Moon face." Said Uranus.

"I compleatly agree there" Neptune replied.

"Now before we do anything there's something Artemis and I have to give you" Luna said as she and Artemis leaped into the air. What appeared were ten cellphone like devices. "These tracking devices will help you locate a Witches Barrier or any of those magical girls that we're looking for."

"We better keep our communicators on just in case theres trouble nearby" said Jupiter.

"Good idea. Let's go Venus!" Mars said.

"Right behind you Mars!" Venus replied as she and Mars took off.

"We better get going to Uranus. Theres no telling what we'll find" said Neptune.

"Already on it partner!" Uranus replied back as the two scouts took off in the other direction.

"Good luck!" The others called out as they detransformed into their civilian forms.

"Well since we're out here, how bout we take a look around?" Suggested Serena. Then her stomach growled. "Maybe we should get something to eat first?" She giggled.

"Always thinking about your stomach eh Meatball head?" Darien teased making Serena blush in embaresment.

"Do we even have enough money to go out?" Amy asked.

"Check your walets." Artemis told them.

The scouts took out their walets. When they open them they were shocked. "Wow, theres over 500¥ in here!" Lita cried out.

"I guess the avatar wasn't kiding when it said it provided us the tools we needed while we're here." Said Trista.

"This is so cool!" Hotaru cried out.

"Well I think we should go look around a bit until we can find a place to eat at" said Darien as the group goes to explore the city. While they were walking , Serena looked up and stoped. What she saw was a figuar standing on top of one of the buildings. Serena could tell, it was a female with long black hair. The girl seemed to be stairing at her. "Come on Serena! Hury up!" Darien called out.

"Oh...uh...COMING!" She called back. Looking up on the building again, the girl was no longer there so Serena ran back to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Yah hooo! This is so much fun!" Cried Sailor Venus. She and Sailor Mars were on their hover bords speeding through the city trying to find a Witches Barrier.

"Venus slow down! Your going to fast!" Mars shouted at her comrade.

"Sorry Mars! But I can't help it! It's so cool that we got these things! I hope we get to keep them after this mission!" Venus called back. As they were riding their tracking devices started flashing. Pressing the buttons next to them, the screen changed and showed a map where a dot was flashing with the words, "Witch's Barrier" on it. "There's a Witch near by! Should we call Artemis and Luna?" Venus asked Mars.

"Yeah...we should!" Mars answered. She then reached for her wrist communicator and hit the call button. "Luna? Are you there?" She called.

" _We're here Mars. What is it_?" Came Luna's voice.

"Our trackers seemed to be reacting to a Whitch's Barrier. Should Venus and I head over there?"

 _"Well doing so would give you a chance to find one of those, Magical girls...and there isn't really a reason not to so...alright, you guys head over there. But make sure to keep your identities hidden. The last thing we need is for these Incubators to know anything about who we are or what we're doing."_ Artemis chimed in.

"Alright then!" The traffic light turned green and the two scouts sped off toward the direction of the barrier whitch led them to an abandoned building."Venus, I think the barrier's inside this old building" Mars said to Venus.

"Then we better head on in. Hopefully the communicator will still work inside a barrier." Said Venus hopefully.

"Let's hope so" Mars replied as she and Venus got off their bords and ran towards the felt some strange resistance once they went up a flight of stairs but after that it was gone. "Uh...Luna?"

 _"What's wrong Mars?"_ came the reply.

"I think we're inside the barrier."

" _At least your communicators still work...what can you see?"_ came Artemis's voice.

"We see...little men with...cotton balls for heads...and they all have mustaches..." Said Venus.

 _"...What"_

"They're dancing around...and passing rosebuds to each other."

" _I see...our guess is that they're the witch's familliars. It's army if you will. Those things are called Anthony."_ Luna replied.

"Should we start by taking them out?" Mars asked.

 _"They'll just keep reproducing them. The only way to stop them completely is to destroy the witch."_ said Artemis.

"Alright then...wait...I think someone's coming!"

 _"You better hide!"_ said Luna.

The two scouts jumped off the bridge and grabbed onto the ledge and hid their bodies underneath it as 3 sets of footsteps ran across it. "Luna, Artemis, I think we found the girls" Venus said as she and Mars flipped themselves back onto the bridge.

 _"You better follow them. And try not to let them see you. They might think your the enemy if they do."_

"Right away Luna." Mars replied.

They didn't want to fight them, especially not when they're already risking their lives against tge witches. If they thought they were whitches they might not stop until one of them dies. And there was no way they were going to let that happen. Mars and Venus followed them at a distance, watching with wide eyes as the blond in front skillfully took down a familiar with a flintlock rifle that seemed to pop out of nowhere before tossing it to the side and moving forward down a hallway. Mars bent down to pick up the rifle and examined it. It was surprisingly light and the barrel was insanely long, almost as long as the girl was tall. "Huh, it really is magic." Mars mumbled idly as the pair ran after them. Suddenly, a pair of the strange familiars popped up in front of them holding something that looked like a pair of scissors attached to a thorn vine. "Venus, watch out !" Mars shouted as fired at the familiars with her FLAME SNIPER.

"Thanks Mars." Venus said. Just then Artemis's voice reached them again.

 _"Girls, what happened?"_ asked Artemis.

"Some familiars got in our way but I took care of them with one shot" Mars explained as the pair kept running, Venus keeping an eye on her tracker. "The Magical girl we're tailling also took them down with one shot, so either they're extremely week, or the three of us are extremely strong."

 _"Let's be pessimistic for now. Don't let your gard down though. They may make up for their lack of strength in their numbers."_ Luna replied.

"RIGHT..." The pair said as they ran down hall and made a right turn...only to back and hide themselves back around the corner.

"Hmm?" One of the girls gasped.

"What's wrong, Madoka?" Another one asked.

"I think I saw something behind us."

"Well, I don't sense any familiars that way," came the third voice quickly followed by several shots and clacks of cast away rifels.

"Wow, that girl isn't half bad, " Venus murmured as the scouts watched her shoot down the familiars from afar and smash them with her expanded rifles if they got close.

 _"Mars! Venus! Are you there?"_ Sailor Uranus's voice called out through the communicator.

"We're here, Uranus. What's wrong?" Venus answered.

 _"There seems to be some sort of magical reaction somewhere near mine and, Neptune's position. We're going to check it out and investigate."_

"Alright, I think we can handle it from here. And remember not to reveal yourselves unless you think the girls you meet are in any danger!" Said Mars.

 _"Right, the less we reveal ourselves to them this early on the better."_

Mars and Venus sighed as Uranus cut them off. If these Incubators could manipulate teenagers girls into fighting monstrous witches, they could manipulate them into fighting them as well.

"They're moving again...let's keep following them." Mars said to Venus.

"Right." She replied as the pair ran down the long bridge and saw 2 of the girls standing at the edge of a hallway looking down at something as gunshots could be heard from the other side. "What are those two doing? Are they just letting their ally fight alone?" Venus wondered. The scouts held up their scanners towards them. On the screens, the word "SCANNING" appeared followed by the word "NEGATIVE." "Wait, so they're not Magical Girls? Then what are they doing in the barrier?"

"I don't know." Mars replied. Then, a large butterfly thing flew past them, flying straight toward the two girls who were too busy watching the fight below to notce it. "Oh no!... Venus we gotta do something!

" RIGHT!... YOU TWO! GET DOWN!" Venus shouted, causing the 2 girls to turn around and see the pink mustached butterfly coming at them. The scouts quickly powered up.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The two attacks fired at the familiar, piercing right through it as well as some sort of shield that blocked the exit of the hallway.

"W-who are you guys?" The blue haired girl asked as Mars and Venus walked up to them.

"Are you guys Magical Girls too?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Never mind about that! What are you two even doing here if you can't even defend yourselves against a familiar?" Mars asked them.

 _"That's something I'd like to know,"_ the little white thing that the pink haired girl was holding spoke. _"You two have a strange ounce of magic, and you can enter a witch's barrier and destroy a familiar with ease. You can even see me...what exactly are you?"_

 _'Rats, an Incubator here?'_ Mars thought as she produced another "FLAME SINPER."

"W-what are you trying to do?" The blue haired girl asked as she bravely stood in front of them. "Don't point that thing at Madoka!"

"That thing is dangerous," Mars said, pointing her arrow past the girl toward the Incubator. "Put it down right now and walk away."

"What are you talking about?" The pink haired, called Madoka asked. "Kyubey just grants wishes and turns normal girls into Magical girls! He's not dangerous at all."

"Oh...well...uh...sorry for the misundersanting," said Venus as she and Mars quitetly talked. "So this is how they get girls to form contracts. Granting wishes...how can anyone fall for that?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out soon." Mars replied. Sudenly there was a loud crash as their attention was once again drawn to the battle below. Mars and Venus watched as the Magical Girl was liften up into the air an slammed into a wall by a black tentacle from some hideous creature that looked like a giant slug with butterfly wings and a lump of moss for a head that was decorated by roses. "So that's a witch?" Mars whispered to Venus as they watched the girl break free from her bindings and form a giant gun from her ribbon and shoot the thing in the head. "Looks like she has it all under control...we better get out of here before they start asking questions... "

"Right." Venus whispered back. With that , the two Sailor scouts carefully made their exit as the witch barrier dissapeared around them. They barely got to their hover boards when someone spoke up behind them.

"Stop right there"

Turning around, drawing their attacks, they saw a girl with black hair, dressed in a purple uniform pointing a gun at them.

"Who exactly are you two?"

* * *

"You were incredible, Mami!" Madoka shouted as the girl in question walked up to them.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaname," the blonde, Mami replied with a smile. "But was there someone else up here with you?"

"Yeah! Your not gonna belive this, but two more Magical Girls showed up out of know where!" The third girl, Sayaka said. "They were wearing some sort of Sailor uniforms with really short skirts. At first I thought they were okay when they destroyed that butterfly thing that came at us but then one of them drew a flaming bow and arrow at Madoka when they saw Kyubey."

"Is that so, Ms. Miki?" Mami asked. "Do you know who they were Kyubey?"

 _"No, I' ve never saw them before. I don't even remember making a contract with them,"_ Kyubey replied. _"They seemed to be after the witches but not for their grief seeds since they didn't stick around to watch you finish off the witch._

"Maybe they're like exterminators or something?" Madoka suggested. "I still don't get why they called you dangerous though, Kyubey."

"Well they did say it was a misunderstanding," Sayaka said, holding her chin with her hand. "How the heck can they mistake you for something dangerous?"

 _"Who knows,"_ the little Incubator said. _"There's no telling if they'r allies or enemies."_

* * *

"Answer me! Who are you!"

"This is bad, is she a Magical girl too?" Venus whisppered to Mars.

"If she is then we don't have a reason to fight...we'll just have to reveal a little bit..." Mars whisppered back. "My name is, Sailor Mars and this is Sailor Venus."

"Look we don't want to be enemies. We're just here to hunt down witches, and stop the coming of Kriemhild Gretchen, thats it." Said Venus.

"Kriemhild Gretchen...how do you know that name?" The girl asked.

"It's because that's our purpose. Listen we're not going to kill anyone who hasn't become witch, if we can help it." Mars noticed that some of the girl's tension seemed to fade away, even if it was only a little bit, it was enough to tell them that she knew something. "Wait a minute...You know who Kriemhild Gretchen is do you?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because as long as she dosen't become a MagicalGirl, then we'll have one less thing to worry about. And again, we're not planning to destroy her." Venus added quickly as the girl narrowed her eyes. "But I think we've said enough. We're going to leave since neather of us want to fight."

"Unless you try to shoot one of us in the back...Miss. Magical girl." Mars finished as the two scouts got back on their hover boards. When they turned around to look back at her, she was already gone.

* * *

"What is this?" Sailor Uranus asked as she and Sailor Neptune stopped their boards. The two outers were heading towards the source of the disturbance when all of a sudden everything became discolored and every single person on the streets disapeared except for them.

"The scanner says it's a...Magical Barrier? But this is different from a witch's barrier...could it be the other kind of Magical Girls? Does that mean the Tome is nearby?" Neptune asked her partner.

"This is perfect. If we can secure the Tome this early on then we can focus our efforts on Kriemhild Gretchen instead." Uranus exclaimed. Suddenly a flash of light interrupted their thoughts as a large beam of pink light shot up into the air from a place just a little bit down from the road from where they were. "Okay...I'm not going to make fun of whoever shot that beam, let's go see what kind of girls these Magical girls are." Uranus told Neptune as they rode off toward the source. They'd barely rode for 2 seconds when something flew down from above and landed on Uranus's face, causing her to almost crash into a lamppost.

"Uranus! Are you alright?" Asked Neptune.

"I think so. Just what the heck was that?" Uranus wondered as she pulled the offending piece of cloth off. "A hat?"

* * *

Vita wasn't mad. Oh no, she wasn't mad at all. Just because the girl with a large source of magical energy in front of her shot a huge tear in her precious hat didn't mean she was mad. No no. Mad didn't begin to descibe what she was feeling. If anything, she was furious.

"Graf Eisen, Cartridge Load!" She shouted out to her device.

 ** _"Raketenform,"_** shouted her device as it changed one of it's ends into a missile while the other into a booster of sorts like a miniature missile.

"Raketenhammer!" Vita shouted as she spun around and crashed through the shield that the other girl had created, sending her flying into a nearby office building. She then charged towards her, breaking through another barrier that the girl's device had thrown up in an attempt to protect it's master, causing even more damage to the girl. However, when she went to bring down the final blow, her attack was blocked by a blond twin-tailed girl.

"Sorry we're late, Nanoha," a boy with short blond hair replied as he knelt down next to the girl Vita had been pummeling earlier.

"So, allies, huh?" She asked as she leaped back.

"We're not her allies," the new girl replied activating her device fully, revealing a beam scythe. "We're her friends." The new girl gave one quick look behind her before bringing her attention back to Vita. "Magiclly attacking a civillian...this crime can't be considered a mere misdemeanor."

"And just who do you think your supposed to be? Some mage from the Bureau?" Vita asked.

"Time-Space Administration temporaty mage, Fate Testarossa. If you don't resist, you will be granted the chance to plead in your own defense. So drop your weapons."

"And who's going to agree to terms like that?"

Before either of them could move a ball of yellow light came at them, exploding around their feet kicking up dust causing all of them to turn around at two strange new comers coming out of the shadows.

"Hey, don't you know it's bad to litter on the streets like that?" The tall blond asked twirling a familiar piece of cloth around her finger while holding a sword in the other. "I mean, I almost got into a wreak because of you."

"Who are those two?" Fate mumbled looking at the very strange looking newcomers.

"Are they wering...Sailor uniforms?" Nanoha asked.

Vita however, had her eyes locked on the very familiar piece of cloth in the woman's hand.

"That's my hat!" She shouted, pointing her hammer at the hat. "Give it back!"

"Oh we'll give it back, if you can tell us what's going on here. Why are Magical Girls fighting each other? Shouldn't you be out hunting for witches?" Asked the aqua haired woman.

"Witches? What are they talking about Yuuno?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't know," the boy answered. "I've never heard that term before."

"I see, so you are different...whoa!"

Vita swung her hammer at the two newcomers , but they dodged it by ducking under her swing.

"I said give it back!" She shouted taking another swing at them.

"Hey! Wait a minute! We just want! To talk!" The blond said in between dodges.

"And I want my hat back!"

"Alright that's it! If that's how you want it! Then I'll try this!" She jumped back and pointed her sword at the hat, causing Vita to stop in her tracks. "That's right. One wrong move and the hat gets it. Now answer the question and I'll give it back to you. Don't and I'll stab it."

But before Vita could say anything else, a large yellow circle appeared around her, binding her arms and legs in the air. "Why you little-!" She cursed as she struggled against her binds.

"Hey, that wasn't us!" The blond said as a similar circle appeared around her, and her partner, however they managed to avoid it. Looking out the window, they saw a woman with wolth ears floating in the air. "Hey! What are you trying to bind us for? We didn't to anything to you except attacking the ground five feet in front of them so they wouldn't kill each other!"

"Your all unknowns," Fate said. "State your names and the world you all hail from as well your purpose for being here."

"Who we are, and what we're doing here is none of your concern." Said the aqua haired woman.

"We were just passing through when I nearly wrecked my hover board because this hat fell on top of my face." The blond said, holding it up. "Oh and by the way, here," she quickly replaced it on top of her head with a pat.

"And snice you clearly don't want us around, we'll be going now...oh and by the way wolf girl, you might want to duck." The aqua haired woman called out to the gir, who reacted the instant she had told her to, just barely avoiding being kicked by a strange dark skinned man with white hair and blue wolf ears.

"Arf!" Fate shouted as she flew out to help her, only to clash whith another unknown dressed in pink. The force of the blow knocked her away from Arf and the unknown wolf man.

"Signum?" Vita asked as she tried to turn her head around.

"Levantine, Carttridge load," the woman called Signum ordered.

 ** _"Explosion!"_** the device declared, loading in a small cartridge that set the entire blade on fire.

"Shiden Issen!" Signum shouted as she swung the blade at Fate, who tried to to block it whith her device, only for it to be cleaved in two. Signum pulled it back for another attack but Fate's device deployed a barrier in order to protect it's master, just like how Nanoha's did. But it was all for naught, as the girl was sent flying through the ground anyway.

"Fate! Miss. Arf!" Nanoha shouted as she watched her friends be attacked.

"This is bad," Yuuno said as he stood up. "I have to help them!" He the made a sign with his hands and began chanting, causing a green circle underneath Nanoha, causing the girl to gasp. "Oh feelings of mine, echo and become light. Within the field of healing, grant her steel deefense. This is a healing and protection field, Nanoha. So whatever you do, don't leave it, okay?"

"Okay." Nanoha nodded as Yuuno rushed off into the field.

"Oh no you don't!" Vita shouted as the bindings came loose allowing her to give the chase.

"I guess they forgot about us," the blond said to her comrad as they walked up to Nanoha.

"So whats going on here? Why are you people fighting each other?" The aqua haired woman asked her.

"That's what I like to know!" Nanoha shouted. "I don't recall doing anything to provoke them in the first place!"

"Is that so?" The blond asked as she bent down towards her. "By the way, what's your name, girl?"

"Nanoha," she replied immediately. "Nanoha Takamachi. What about you two?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you our real names. But in the meantime, you can call me, Uranus." The blond now called Uranus said.

"And you can call me, Neptune." Said the aqua haied woman, aka Neptune.

"Uranus and, Neptune? Like the plantes?" Nanoha asked.

"You could say that. Your little fight threw us off schedule though...say, you didn't make a contract with a little white cat like thing to get your powers, did you?" Uranus asked her.

"No...I got my powers from Yuuno." She replied.

"Alright, Magical Girl type confirmed." Uranus said as she and Neptune stood up. "Now, if you don't mind...we're going to see if we can stop this battle. Let's go Neptune!"

"Right behind you, partner!" Neptune replied as the two called on their hover boards. As soon as the boards arived, both Uranus and, Neptune hoped on them out into the open and rode off towards the battle, leaving Nanoha behind.

* * *

"Okay, flying isn't to difficult, isn't it?" Uranus asked Neptune as headed towards where the battle was at.

"Well maybe for you! But I'm still getting used to it!" She answered, trying to keep her balance on her board. They soon found the pink haird girl from before. Neptune then called out to the woman. "Would you be so kind to answer a few questions of ours?"

"And you are?" The woman called, Signum called back. This made Uranus and, Neptune smirk as they did their trademark introduction.

"Guided by Uranus, guardian of the winds. My name is Sailor Uranus!"

"Guided by Neptune, guardian of the seas. I am Sailor Neptune!"

"We are the protectors of the outer solar system. And we will challenge those who stand in our way!"

"Sailor Uranus ans , Sailor Neptune? What kind of names are those?" Signum asked.

"That's not important right now." Uranus replied coolly. "We saw two people fighting so we tried to break it up. And then you guys showed up. So why are you fighting?" Uranus & Neptune's eyes driffted toward the right, where a flash of blue and orange were colliding with each other, and then to the left, where a flash of gold and red were doing the same.

"There is no reason for me to answer your questions." The knight replied coldly, raising her sword at them. "If you two are going to get in our way, I'm going to have to defeat you right here."

"Look, we just want to know what's going on here, we're not your enemies and we don't have to fight," Neptune repeated while her mind was racing inwardly. "There are to many unknowns here. These Magical girls are different from the ones that made the contracts with the Incubators. That means they're probably involved in The Tome of the Night Sky part of the mission. Are they trying to find it?"

"No...that girl, Nanoha didn't have any sort of book on her." Uranus answered.

"Did she have some sort of information on the book?" Neptune asked.

"Doubtful since she had no idea why they were attacking her." Uranus sighed as she raised her space sword at, Signum. "But, neither of us can't stand by and watch someone attack a young girl for any reason!" She said out loud as she flew at the woman and swung her sword at her, witch she dodged it by flying to the side.

"Levantine!"

 ** _"Explosion!"_**

"Powering up huh?" Uranus asked, as she called out..."SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" The two swords clashed in mid air. They broke apart and Signum came at her with an overhead strike witch Uranus blocked with her own blade up and turned her body slightly so she was in position to attack her with a stab but it was dodged easily. "Tch, hey Neptune! I could use some help over here!" She called to her partner.

Neptune nodded and powered up her attack. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" A ball of water soon came at the knight.

"Waves won't work on me!" Signum shouted as she swung her burning blade at the attack, witch vaporised upon being slashed.

"Well then, how about this! SUBMERINE REFLECTION!" Neptune called out as her deep aqua mirror shot a clear beam at Signum, who deflected it with her blade, but was knocked into a building. "Pretty usefull for just any ordinary mirror. Not only can it do that, but it also find an enemy's weakness. Your not half bad though.

"Same to you," the feamale knight nodded. "I guess I should introduce mysefl. I am a Belka knight from a group called the Volkenritter. My name is Signum. And this is my wepon, Levantine."

"A knight of honor then?" Uranus asked coming up to her. "Well then, it's an honor. Unfortunetly we can't give you our real names, but I can tell you that we also come from a group. We call ourselves, The Sailor scouts. Now can we ask you to stop this? There're more dangerous things to fight out there."

"This is my mission, Sailor Uranus, I can't turn away from it." Signum replied

"If you would just tell us what it is, we might even help you. So long as it's not targeting little girls like you were doing earlier."

"Uh, Uranus! You might wanna see this!" Neptune called out.

Uranus looked down where Neptune was pointing at. They spotted a bright pink glow appearing from the top of the building they had left Nanoha in. Signum, who was unwilling to attack a distracted opponet, also turned to look as her eyes opened wide at the sight of the girl.

"That idiot! Her body and weapon are in no condition to shoot something that big!" Uranus shouted as she turned to Signum. "Temporary truce so we can stop that moron from doing something we'll all regret?"

Signum replied with a nod as they all sped toward the girl...only to stop as something started happening to the girl.

"What...the...?" Was all Uranus could say as she and, Neptune saw an arm sticking out of the girl's chest. They sped up towards her only for Signum to block their path. "I get it...it's your people's doing...knight of honor my foot..."

Then, being like the Outers they were, they vanished out of site, just befor the blade hit them.

"Where did they go?" Signum wondered as she looked around.

* * *

Despite the pain of her linker core being taken, Nanoha wasn't about to stop.

"S-S-Starlight...BREAKER!" She shouted as she brought Raising Heart down upon the large pink ball in front of her, shooting up into the sky, completely shattering the barrier around them before falling face forward toward the ground, only to be caught by a pair of hands and passing out.

* * *

"Hmm, what an idiot," Uranus cursed as she lifted her up, bridal style.

"Looks like the barrier's gone though...what power." Said Neptune.

"I think we hit the jackpot with this one, Neptune." Uranus declared.

"Nanoha!" Came a sharp cry above them. Turning around, the two Sailor scouts came face to face with the blond girl with tears in her eyes, brandishing her energy scythe at them.

"Calm down," Neptune said quickly. "You can have her back. Just put down your weapon. We're not going to attack anyone who dosen't attack first."

Fate narrowed her eyes but did as she was told, and slowly walked towards them.

"Good, here you go." Uranus lowered herself to her knees and held Nanoha out toward Fate, who grabbed her friend carefully as Arf and Yuuno landed beside her. "We'll be making our exit now. Don't follow us."

And with that, the two scouts hopped on their hover boards, and rode off.

 **To be continued...!**

* * *

Well there's part 1, hope you like it. Please leave a review and I'll see you for part 2. Bye!


	3. part 2: Sailor Moon makes the scean

Well, here's part 2 of M.G.W.U as always I do not own anything so...enjoy.

* * *

 **Part 2: Sailor Moon makes the scean!**

* * *

"Well, that didn't turn out quite like I expected," Raye said looking towards the others. "Mina and I end up accidentally antagonize the Incubator Magical Girls, while Amara and Michelle end up in the middle of a civil war of Magical girls. This is starting to sound a bit confusing.

The group of 9 Sailor scouts, plus 1 Tuxedo Mask & 2 gaurdinan cats, were all sitting down at a couple of tables at a caffé after the first encounter with the 2 groups of Magical Girls.

"On the bright side, Darien called up a hotel that still had available rooms using the shop's phone and booked us some rooms!" Serena said as she put her arm around her boyfriend.

"And we managed to plant a tracker on that knight we were fighting." Amara said.

"Luna, Artemis. Did you manage to search on the school uniforms that the 2 girls that were with that Magical girl we saw wearing?" Asked Mina.

"Sure did Mina," said Artemis. "We're already inputting the location on the GPS."

"At least today wasn't a todal failure then," said Amy. "Let's all head to the hotel and rest for the night."

And so our heros stood up and made their way to the bus stop to get to the hotel they were staying at. Meanwhile, a figure was standing on top of a building looking down at the scouts. He wore a silver torso armor with silver shoulder pads over a black bodysuit. He had a black chestplate that was trimmed in silver. Adorning his forearms were white gauntlets with silver armor plating on them, the back of his hands, black bands around the wrists, and black armor on his fingers. On his legs were white boots that came up to his knees which had silver kneepads. The boots had silver armor plating on the shins with black toes. His left shoulder had 'XIII' on it and on his right shoulder was 'GX', both etched in silver. His helmet was black with a large pair of red compound eyes and a grey faceplate that resembled the mandibles of an insect. Extending from the brow was a pair of antennae. Hanging from his neck was a black & white scarf. Attached to his back was a pack that resembled a wingless black cicada. The forelegs were draped over his shoulders while the middle and hind legs hugged his abdominal area. (A/N: This is for you Kamen rider Crome, if it's okay with you?)

"So, these are the Sailor scouts. Can't wait to see what their capable of." The armored figure said as he jump off the building, and ran to a motor cycle. He got on, and drove away.

* * *

 **The next day...**

After they paid for the night and breakfest, the team headed out to an apartment building that Darien had found before he went to sleep that had vacancies.

"Wow Darien, how did you find this place?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Well it wasn't easy, but I went online trying to find the best place to stay at, and found this." Darien answered.

"Looks like we're not the only ones moving in," Lita noted as they saw a large moving truck outside the building. "It's a pretty nice place though."

"The complex just opened up last week," Darien explained. "It kinda makes sense that there are a lot of vacancies and new movers."

"Let's go and meet them," said Serena, and the group walked up to 2 young girls, a blond and brunette. "Hi there."

"Oh...uh...hello." Said the blond.

The scouts didn't notice that Amara & Michelle looked very shocked. Thats when Hotaru, notice and asked," Amara, Michelle, is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no Hotaru, nothings wrong." Michelle replied. Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked back to the girls.

"So, do you two live here?" Trista asked, unaware of what was going on.

"Oh, my family just moved here," the blond explained. "That's our truck right there."

"I just live a little down the street," the brunette said pointing down the block. "I just came to help my friend Fate move in."

"Is that so?" Amy asked. "Well then, it's pleasure to meet you, new neighbor. Which floor are you on anyway?"

"We're on the 3rd floor." Fate replied.

"What a coincidence, so are we!" Serena said. "I'm sure you have a lot of things to unpack, so why don't we help you?"

"Thanks...oh by the way, I'm Nanoha Takamachi." Said the brunette.

"And I'm Fate Testarossa. What are your names?" The blond asked.

"My name's Serena Tsukino." Serena introduced.

"I'm Darien Shields, it's nice to meet you." Said Darien.

"I'm Amy Anderson, it's really a pleasure." Amy continuded.

"My name's Raye Hino." Said Raye.

" My name's Lita Kino." Said Lita

"I'm Mina Aino, I hope we can be good friends." Said Mina.

"My name is Trista Meioh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Trista said.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru continuded.

"Name's Amara Tenoh." Said Amara.

"And I'm Michelle Kaioh, welcome to neighood, ." Said Michelle.

"Thank you ," said Fate. But then she and Nanoha took a closer look at them. "Hey, I know this sounds weird but...have we met before?"

Amara & Michelle tensed a bit, then laughed.

"Now what makes you say that?" Asked Michelle.

"Oh...uh...no reason, just wondering!" Said Nanoha, with a laugh.

"We should probably finish unpacking, Nanoha." Fate told her friend.

"Oh, right. Well it was nice meeting all of you, hope you enjoy your stay in Unmihara city!"

"THANKS!" The group called back. Then Serena walked up to Amara & Michelle, and asked, "What's gotten you two so worried?"

"Because, those girls were the Magical girls, Michelle and I saw last night." Amara explained, causing the scouts eyes to widen ever so slightly.

"Wow, what a small world this is." Artemis said coming out of Mina's purse.

"At least this way, we can keep track of the movements of both sides of this war they got going on." Luna said, coming out of Serena's bag. "Here's what will do. Darien, go check in with the landlord, get your keys and keep an eye on those girls. The rest of you, help out and make sure to follow them if they leave the building."

"What are we going to do, Luna?" Serena asked.

"Well Serena, you and I are going to track that knight's group and see what they are doing. It might give us some insight on their motivation."

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Later...**

"Well... I certanly didn't expect a group of rogue Magical girls to be in a place like this..." Serena said as she and, Luna stared in awe at the large 2 story house from a distace, waiting for anyone to come out. "Uh...this is the place where the tracker died off right, Luna?"

"Of corse it did, I'm sure of it." Luna replied.

As if fate was confirming their question, the front door opened as a pink haired woman came out. Luna, immediately reconized her as one of the knights Amara & Michelle, told them about. She was with a small girl, around ten years of age...who was confined to a wheelchair.

"Oh, that poor girl." Serena sighed as the two of them stopped at a bus stop. "Enemies can't always be monsters who take people's energy, heart crystal, dream mirrior, or star seed. They always have to have families and people importent to them."

"We'll worry about that later, Serena. We've got to follow those girls." Luna said as Serena snaped out of her thoughts when a bus pulled up to them. Not wanting to be seen by the 2 girls, Serena got on the bus, with Luna in her bag, and took a seat further away form them. The bus then drove off, and stoped in front of a hospital. The 2 girls got off the bus, with Serena follwing behind them and went in. She waited a bit as the doctor was doing some examinations on the girl and then stood outside the door of the doctor's office where they were listening to the results of the test.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any changes," the doctor was saying. "But, there havent been any negative side effects either, so let's continue with the treatment a little longer."

"Okay," the little girl replied. "Umm...I'll leave the rest to you."

"You'll leave the rest to me?" The doctor repeated. "We're talking about your body here so why don't you think about it a little bit more on your own?"

"Umm...that's because I trust you doctor."

 _'This is taking too long',_ Serena thought as she walked away from the door and sat down at a nerby bench around the corner. _'I'll wait here until they come out.'_

She didn't have to wait long though, as the girl came out on her own, stopping near the window so she could look outside. Serena, was watching her. She must have finally noticed her as she turned her head around and looked at her in the eye.

"Um, excuse me? Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said quickly. "I didn't mean to stare. It's just that, seeing you like this reminds me of someone I know." She blinked a bit when she saw a pair of legs and wheels in front of her and looked up to see the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." The girl said.

"Oh, thats alright. Sometimes I don't like to talk about things like that." Serena replied. It was the truth after all, most of it anyway. "Whenever I see one of my friends suffer, it makes me feel sorry for them. I wanted to do something for them to make that someone feel better, that was a promise I made."

"I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"I know, dont worry about it. It's...kinda nice having someone to talk about my feelings. And besides, I'm sure I'll help them someday."

"But...you shouldn't talk about such sad things like that...I mean, we are strangers after all..."

"Well then let me fix that. My name's, Serena Tsukino. What's your name?"

"I'm Hayate Yagami."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Yagami. There, we're no longer strangers now, are we?"

"I guess not," the girl, Hayate replied with a small giggle. "So why were you here today, Ms. Tsukino? You don't look like you're sick."

"Oh, I was...thinking of making a donation to the hospital," Serena lied, not wannting to spill the beans. "Sometimes I like to donate some money to charity, you know...to help the poor in need."

"I think that's a great idea!" Hayate said as she clapped her hands together in front of her making Serena feel like a heel. "You can help out a lot of people that way!"

"Y-Yeah thanks...hey...is it just me or is it suddenly getting colder?

"Huh? Now that you mention it..." The words had barely left Hayate's mouth when Serena got to her feet as the scenery suddenly changed around them into something incomprehsible. It looked like a bunch of squiggly lines and there seemed to be things that looked liked giant candy canes, scissors and syringes in the background. "W-What's going on? What is this?" Hayate asked as she clung to the older girl's shirt.

Luna peeked out of Serena's bag and looked around. _'A witch's barrier? Here?'_ she thought.

Serena however, was trying to calm down Hayate, who was frighten. So she began to speak in a somewhat shaky voice. "C-Calm down. If we start panicing then whatever made this might figuar out that we're here. Let's try to find an exit."

"But what about the other patients?" Hayate asked.

"Look, we don't even know where we are right now. Maybe if we look around we might come across someone else that can help. Do you mind if I carry you though? Your wheelchair might slow us down."

"O-okay...but please take care of me..."

"Don't worry, I will. I promise you." Serena quickly got down in front of her and turned her back towards her allowing Hayate to climb on as she lifted her up. She quickly picked a direction and started running. If she was lucky, she might run into a Magical girl. If she wasn't well...she'll have to expose herself as Sailor Moon, to her so called 'enemy's' family member. " Are you still hanging in there?" She asked as walked through a strange area filled with with floating glass bottles.

 _'That's strange...where are all the familiars?'_ Luna thought.

"Y-yes..." Hayate whispered back. "It's not as scary anymore. Thank you, Ms. Tsukino."

"Please, just call me Serena. It's much shorter and easier to say."

"Okay...then please call me Hayate as well."

"As you wish, Hayate."

"Alright, Serena...um...Serena?"

"... Yeah?"

"Is that...a giant doughnut?"

That suddenly got Serena's atention. "O.M.G! It is a giant doughnut!"

"Is...is it real?"

Serena walked closer to the giant pastry and carefully prodded it with her foot, as if to suddenly come to life and attack her. When it didn't, she shifted Hayate slightly on her back and tore a piece off with her hand.

"Hey, do you mind if I set you down for a second?" She asked and Hayate shook her head. Serena set her down next to something that looked like a cookie. "Just make sure you don't eat it. I'm going to see if it's actually edible and not some kind of poison.

Suddenly, Luna's head popped out of her bag. "Serena, this is no time to be thinking about your sweet tooth!" She whisppered.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down Luna. I don't want Hayate to hear you!" Serena whisppered back. She took out her tracking device, wich was also a scaner, and held the crum in front of it. It listed off a bunch of things that seemed to be the ingredients of the pastry and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sniffing it carefully, she threw the piece in her mouth and chewed it carefully before swallowing. " it's...actually good..." She mumbled. "What exactly is this place? It's like some sort of 5 year old's dream."

"Um Serena...can I try some of that please?" Hayate asked hopefully.

"Uh, I'm kind of worried that it might poison me later...*gasp* Hayate! Get down!"

"Huh?" Hayate turned around and saw a round thing with a blue spiral for a face behind her. It then jumped at her causing her to scream only to feel something push her out of the way. Opening her eyes she saw Serena's face for a split second before the creature collided with her body, followed by a loud nasty crack, that sent her flying off the area they were standing on.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Was all she herd of her before the sound vanished.

"SERENAAAAAA!" She screamed, trying to crawl towards the ledge but the creatures rounded on her instead. "No...stay away...don't come here!"

"HAYATE!" A voice called out.

Hayate looked up and saw a familiar flash of pink hair barrel down towards her.

"Signum!" She shouted, happy to see her gaurdian again.

Signum landed in front of her and cud the creatures in 2, causing them to vanish.

"Are you okay?" Signum asked as she turned towards her master. "When I saw your wheelchair I thought you had been..."

"Forget about me!" Hayate said quickly. "A lady was helping me earlier! She Pushed me out of the way when those creatures attacked and it knocked her over the ledge! You have to go help her!"

Signum walked over to the edge Hayate was pointing at and slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hayate...but it's impossible to see the ground from here..." She said sadlly.

"No...it can't be...Serena..." She slowly crawled toward the edge and looked over herself for a second before Signum pulled her back. But she saw enough. The area was pitch black. It was impossible to see the the ground if there even was one.

"This is all my fault...if I didn't want to try that doughnut...if I wasn't here...she would still be..."

"You shouldn't be worrying your little head so much," a voice said in front of her causing her and Signum to look up. There floating just in front of them, with her arms crossed over her chest, was a woman dressed in a sailor uniform, with puffed up sleeves, a skirt with a bit of black, and yellow at the top, white boots, and angel wings at the back. She also had a cresent moon on her forehead.

"Who are you?" Signum asked the woman.

"You can call me, Sailor Moon!" She replied.

"Sailor...Moon? Wait a minute! Are you with those, Sailor scouts I heard about?"

"Indeed I am. My comrads Sailor Uranus and, Sailor Neptune told me about you, Signum right?"

Signum nodded.

"Don't worry about your friend. I was just passing through when she fell and I caught her. Her arm's injured and she passed out from shock, but she's gonna be okay."

"She's...alive?" Hayate asked and the woman called "Sailor Moon" nodded her head. "Oh thank goodness...thank you for saving her."

"It's what I do as part of the Sailor Scout oath. So what's your relation to the Lady Signum?"

"She's my-"

"That is none of your buisness," Signum cut Hayate's answer off and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "What are you doing here? More importantly, what is this place?

"I can aswer that for you." Said another voice. Looking down, Signum and Hayate saw a black cat with a cressent moon on her forhead, next to Sailor Moon. "On the wide scale, we are still in a hospital. On the short scale, this place is called a Witch's Barrier. And those things crawlling up behind you, are called familiars."

Signum turned around, swinging her sword as she did, cutting another round familiar in half. 2 more of them popped up behind the mountain of sweets, but Sailor Moon quickly took them down with a few kicks, and punches. She then turned back to the knight, who then looked at the cat.

"You wouldn't happened to be Sailor Moon's familiar, would you?" She asked.

"Me? Oh hevens no! My name is Luna, and I am Sailor Moon's gaurdian." Said the cat known as Luna.

"Look at me when I tell you this," Sailor Moon said she looked at Signum. "We are not your enemies."

"Oh my, what are you people doing here?" Came a voice to the side, causing the 3 of them to turn around and saw 3 more girls and a white cat like creature walk up to them.

"Who are you?" Signum asked as she and, Sailor Moon moved to block Hayate from the view.

"No way! Are you guys Magical girls to?" The smaller pink haired girl asked.

"What?" Signum responded causing Sailor Moon to cough into her hand. "Oh, if you mean to ask if I can use magic...then yes..."

"Uh, same goes for me!" Sailor Moon said

 _"How interesting_ ," the white cat thing spoke as it moved closer to them. " _More Magical girls without a contract. Things are getting more-"_ the creature was cut off by Luna, who jumped in front of it, forcing her claws out.

"That's as close a we'll let you come..." Luna said raising her claws out closer.

"That goes double for me to!" Sailor Moon declaired, her Moon Tier appearing in her hands.

"Hey! Are you one of guys too?" The blue haired girl asked. "What do you guys have against Kyubey anyway? Wait a sec...DID THAT CAT JUST TALK!"

"Of course I did! I'm not a regular feeline you know." Luna told the girls, who were shocked.

"And besides the fact the this creature really shouldn't be existing in this world?" Sailor Moon asked. "This place is full of unnatural monsters. And there's a girl not 5 centimeters behind me that can't walk and I see something unnatural right in front of me. Of course I'm gonna blast it."

"Sailor Moon," Hayate said softly as Signum turned to look at the winged woman.

"Wait, you can't walk?" The smaller pink haired girl asked. "Then you should talk to Kyubey! He can grant you any wish you might have, and he'll even turn you into a Magical Girl, just like our friend Mami."

"You mean, I'll be able to walk again?" Hayate asked, a spark of hope shining in her eyes.

"Really now? And what's the cost of such a convenient contract?" Luna asked. "Oh wait, let me guess...she must then spend the rest of her life hunting down witches, am I correct?"

 _"Indeed,"_ the Incubaitor replied. _"That is the term of the contract."_

"Your asking a 9 year old girl to become a soldier to fight against your enemies?" Signum asked, her eyes narrowing. "And you don't see anything wrong with that?"

 _"It's not like we're asking her to do it for free,"_ Kyubey replied. _"A single wish, giving her whatever she wants. A small price to pay to get her legs working, right?"_

"Madam Signum, Miss Hayate," Luna said as she jumped on to Sailor Moon's shoulder looking at them. "In our experience there is no such thing as a convenient contract. Even if you were to regain the use of your legs, you'd still be kept from a normal life. You'd have to hunt down witches as soon as they pop up and may even die doing so. Now tell me, Kyubey was it? How many girls have you contracted within the last year? Certainly the prospect of 1 wish would attract dozens of willing girls, like these 3 here. If so, where are they? And why do you only have one of them here in this city? Certainly having multiple girls working together increases the chance of survival and success in taking down a witch...so why is there only 1?"

 _"Of course there have been countless of girls who have made their wishes and fought against witches. It's a battle after all, not all of them survive."_

The pink & blue haired girls looked a lot more nervous at the information but the one known as Mami didn't really seem fazed.

"In any case, we won't be taking your contract," Signum said as she lifted Hayate up. "Now tell me, do you know how to escape from this place?"

"I can tell you," Mami spoke up. "In order to escape a Witch's Barrier, you have to destroy the witch that created this barrier in the first place."

"Then I demand that you take me to this witch. I'll destroy the creature that dares to bring harm to Hayate." demanded Signum.

"I'm sorry but that's my job, but your welcome to watch." Mami replied, with a smile.

"Uh I hate to interupt or anything, but can we please get a move on? We're burning sunshine outside." Sailor Moon asked impatiently.

"T-that's right!" Hayate said. "Serena also needs to see a doctor! She got attacked by one of those familiar things."

"I see, then follow me," Mami said as she led the way.

Luna then whispered to Sailor Moon, "We should be careful Sailor Moon. I fear that girl might be in danger."

"Don't worry Luna, I wont let anything happen to her, I promise." She whispered back.

They came toward a place that looked like the inside of a giant cake, where two dolls were sitting on a extremly highrise chair and table.

"Uh...that's a witch?" Sailor Moon asked incredulously. "Umm, if you guys don't mind...I'm just gonna go over there and destroy it now."

"Please," Mami said as she struck her hand ou in front of her. "Allow me."

She then ran up to the chair, the pink doll was sitting on, and smashed the leg, with a rifle she pulled from under her hat, causing it to topple over and the doll witch to fall down in front of her, before she batted it like a baseball using the butt of the gun.

" Sorry for ruining your day, but I'm going to finish you off."

The doll hit a wall where Mami proceeded to shoot it 3 times, before it hit the ground. She then walked over to it and placed the barrel of her gun on it's head and fired, lifting it up into the air with strange ribbon things that were coming out of the ground.

"You did it, Mami!" The blue haired girl called out as Mami smiled at them. Mami then created a lager cannon out of one of the guns she was holding.

"TRIO FINALE!" She called out, and fired another shot right through the doll.

Suddenly, the doll's mouth began to open up, revealing a large black worm shaped thing with the face of a clown that shot out straight towards the Magical Girl's face. Mami could only blink in shock as the witch opened it's mouth in front of her. Before the witch could do anything else, it felt a drop kick to it's head, sending it away from the girl as the winged female warrior landed next to her

"Are you crazy?" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "That thing was looking at you for a whole 5 seconds and you just stood there like an idiot. You should be thanking me for saving your life."

"I-I should be. Thank you." Mami said, her knees failing to keep her standing. "But who exactly are you?"

"I'm glad you asked." Sailor Moon said as the witch got back up looking angry. "You better stand back. Listen here ugly! How dare you try to harm a helpless civilian like this? I won't forgive you for that! I stand for love! I stand for justice! I am, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

The witch was stood in silence, looking confused. Even Signum, Hayate, Mami, the pink & blue haired girls, and Kyubey, were confused by Sailor Moon's trademark speech. All seemed quite untill the 2 girls burst out laughing.

"What was that suposed to be? Some kind of introduction or something?" The blue haired girl asked her.

"Of course, I always have to present myself to the enemy!" She replied.

"Forget about your speech Sailor Moon! You've got to stop that witch!" Luna shouted.

"Right. Lady Signum, I could use some help with this thing here!"

"Understood," Signum replied. "I'll follow your lead then."

The witch came at Sailor Moon, who dodged out of the way, and planted a roundhouse kick to the side. The Signum charged forward. The creature growled as it charged at her only to be knocked to the side by a punch from Sailor Moon followed by a burning slash from Signum.

"Shall we finish this together?" Sailor Moon asked as she sumond her Eternal Moon Tier.

"After you," Signum said with a small smile as she landed across the arena from Sailor Moon. She had her device load another cartridge before holding her blade behind her head as she began charging her energy. " HIRYŪ...ISSEN!"

Sailor Moon began spinning her Moon Tier on the tip of her left finger, then slowly transfered to her right hand. She stoped spinning it and called out her attack, "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

A bright light appeared along with fethers shot from the Moon Tier shot at the witch from it's right side while a large purple ball crashed into into it from the left side, crushing it between them causing it to explode, sending shrapnel everywhere, which tore a hole in the other doll of of that was beside the witch, and left behind a tiny gem that Sailor Moon walked over and picked it up.

"I believe this is yours?" She asked as she tossed it over to Mami, who caught as the world began to revert back to normal. "Well, I guess my work here's done. Maybe next time, Miss. Signum, you'll tell me what your plans are."

And with that, Sailor Moon leaped out of site with Luna following her, leaving the girls behind.

"W-whoa..." The blue haired girl gasped. "That girl was way cooler then those other girls."

"That's because we really didn't see them fight," said the pink haired girl. "I'm sure they're all equally cool. Imean they saved us didn't they?"

"Well yeah but...it takes someone real cool to look awsome in angel wings."

"I agree completely!" Hayate said from the ground. "They made the ultimate combo! Wait...what about Serena!"

"I'm...here..." A strangled voice called out from the stair case. Everyone turned their heads to see Serena leaning against the wall, clutching her left arm, which was bleeding badly. "I guess...it's a good thing...that I'm already at a hospital..."

"Serena!" Hayate called out as the girl slid down to the ground.

* * *

"The doctor said I'll be fine, Hayate." Serena said as she, Hayate, and Signum exited the hospital a few hours later with her arm in a cast.

"But..." Hayate said as she looked down at her hands. "Because of me..."

"It's okay. The cast will come off in no time..."

"I can't thank you enough for protecting Hayate, Miss. Tsukino." Signum said as she extended her hand which Serena shook with a smile.

"I really didn't do anything," Serena replied, scratching her cheek before taking the hand. "All I remember is breaking against that weird creature and falling off the ledge. How did I survive anyway? I couldn't even see the bottom at all. Maybe it was an illusion?"

"It was Sailor Moon!" Hayate said, her eyes sparkling as she talked about the winged Sailor suited warrior who came in and saved the day. Serena listened carefully, amused at how glorified the tale was.

"That all happened?" Serena asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well...maybe not ALL of it...but it's the general gist of it really happened!"

"Come on Hayate," said Signum. "Our bus is here."

"Already?" She asked sadly. "Hey Serena, do you have a cell phone? Can I have your phone number? I mean...if it's not too much trouble..."

"Of course you can...here..."

The 2 of them exchanged phone numbers before the bus pulled away from the hospital. Serena then walked back toward the building she and her friends were staying at.

Luna's head popped out of her bag. "I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of each other..." She said.

"Yeah...I'm sure we will." Serena replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

2 figuars were standing on top of the hospital building. 1 was the armored figuar, the other was the black haired girl.

"Is that her? The one they call Sailor Moon?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, that's her alright." The armored figuar replied. "She even saved Mami Tomoe's life. She also feels the same thing you feel about the Incubator."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should asked for their help. Gain their trust, and help you save, Madoka Kaname."

"How do you know about us anyway?"

"Let's just say that we met before in another timeline."

"I see. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to test the Sailor Scouts in their fighting ability, to see if their worthy enough to face what's coming."

"Alright then, I trust you...for now."

"Good luck on your mission, Homura Akemi."

With that said, the armored figuar leap off the building leaving the girl, Homura, to think about her strategy.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Well readers there's part 2. Bet you weren't expecting a curtaint armored person in this fic. And this is for K R Crome if I can use that person for this fic. Remember to review and I'll see you for part 3. Bye!


	4. Part 3: A new ally, a new plan

A/N: Here we go with part 3. As always I don't own anything so don't ask.

* * *

 **Part 3: A new ally, a new plan**

Homura Akemi frowned as she recaled of the last 2 days. The last 2 days have been filled with nothing but irregularities. More Magical Girls that've not contracted by Kyubey seemed to know what he is but seemed unwilling to say anything about it to Sayaka & Madoka's faces. They also seemed intent on hunting down witches. Then there was that other girl and her gardian that also seems to be able to use magic, despite also not having a contract with Kyubey. Are these irregulars a godsend? Or a curse? It wouldn't hurt to try trusting people again, would it? It's not like she had any more ideas on how to do it. She thought back when she met the man in the armor.

* * *

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _After her encounter with the 2 so called Magical Girls, Sailor Mars & Sailor Venus, Homura Akemi continued her hunt for witches and planed to stop Madoka Kaname from making a contract with Kyubey. She leaped on top of a building thinking of her plan when someone landed beside her. Homura snaped out of her thoughts looked at figuar in the armor. _

_"Who are you?" She asked pulling out her gun and pointing it at the figuar._

 _The figuar said nothing and walk towards her. Homura immediately shot a bullet at him but he dodged it. She kept shooting at him but the figuar kept dodging the bullets. The armored man then knock the gun out of her hand. Homura then replied back with a punch but the figuar grabed her wrist._

 _"I'm not here to fight you," he spoke. "I'm here to help you, Homura Akemi."_

 _"*Gasp* How do you know my name? Who are you?" She shouted._

 _"My name is Showa," the figure answered. "And I can tell you everything you need to know."_

 _ **End flashback...**_

* * *

Ever since that night, the armored man called Showa told her about the Sailor Scouts and what they were doing. He also told her to gain their trust and have them help her. But the first thing to do, is to contact, 1 of the 2 parties. The so called, "Sailor Scouts" would no doubt find and attack the next witch barrier that would pop up so that wouldn't be a problem. The knight woman thought...that would be a bit more difficult.

* * *

 **Later...**

"So...what exactly happened to your arm?" Raye asked as the Scouts saw Serena walk in, their eyes darting to the cast on her left arm.

"Well you see, a witch kinda attack the hospital that me and Luna followed the knight woman to," Serena explained.

"So we notice," Lita said. "We were on our way over there when you suddenly destroyed it."

"Serena, why didn't you have your communicator on? You could've called us you know." Darien asked.

"I was gonna, but I saw the Incubator. And I didn't want them to know who we are or where we came from. It would be best if they didn't know." She explained.

"You left it in your bag didn't you?" Raye asked with a sly smile that only grew when Serena didn't answer.

"Uhh...kinda," Serena said with a giggle. "But unfortunatly I'll be out for a little while untill my arm heals."

"Well it's a good thing since we're imortal and we have the ability to heal faster." Amara said. "With that damage, you'll be fine in 2 days tops, Moon face."

"Thanks, Amara!"

"We can't afford to waste anytime though. Artemis, are you able to tell where an incubator's at?" Luna asked her associate.

"Don't worry Luna, I can hut down those things no matter where they are!" Artemis replied.

While the Scouts were discusing their plan, Darien decided to talk to Serena. He walked up to her and asked," Hey Serena, do you think we could go somewhere to talk in private? There's something I wanna ask you."

Serena thought for a moment untill she nodded. "Hey guys! Me and Darien are going out for a while, you guys don't mind do you?"

The others shook their heads.

"Just be sure you two come back for dinner, okay?" Lita reminded them.

"No problem!" They replied as they walked out the door.

"So, what are we going to do about dinner, do we even have enough food?" Hotaru asked out loud.

"Hotaru's got a piont. We haven't even gone grocery shopping yet!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do!" Mina cried dramanicly.

"Geez, calm down Mina, we could just order take out. It's not the end of the world." Said Raye.

Before Mina could protest, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Michelle wondered out loud.

"I'll go check," said Trista as she got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw the blond girl from earlier in the day. "Oh, Miss. Testarossa, did you need something?"

"No...um...my family made some extra food and we were wondering if you'd like some, as a thank you for helping us out earlier today." Fate said as she held up some plastic containers to her.

"We'll that's really nice of you," Trista thanked. "It's nice to know that we have such good neibors."

"I'll say," said Lita coming up behind her. "Since we just moved in, we barley had time to go grocery shopping."

Fate smiled, but then she asked, "Hey, I saw your friends walk by earlier, one of them was in a cast. What were you guys doing?"

The others thought it was best not to tell them what really happened to Serena, that was when Amara spoke up, "Well you see, we were lifting some heavy boxes when Serena accidentally triped and spraned her arm. But don't worry she'll be fine."

"Oh, okay then. I gotta get back now, hope you enjoy the food."

"Thanks!" The Scouts called out.

"Where did you learn to lie like that?" Michelle askee her cousin.

"I have my ways." She replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"All that really happened while we wewre away?" Vita asked to Signum as the Volkenritter sat in the living room while Hayate slept. "Guess we owe this Sailor Moon and This Serena Tsukino one."

"Indeed," said Zafira. "A normal human throwing herself in the way of an unknown beast...that takes a lot of courage, especially if it's to save someone she just met."

"Amazing that she only got off with a small injury to the arm," Shamal noted. "Do you think we could invite her here so I could fix it?"

"The doctor said the damage was small so she would be better in a few days," Signum explaied. "So there's no need to do so. Frankly, I'm more worried about this white creature and these Witches."

"You mean that doll thing you fought?" Vita asked.

"Indeed. It could create a barrier so quickly and it also reshaped the world around it. Not to mention it spawned all those 'Familiar' creatures. At least, that's what Sailor Moon's gaurdian called them. Oh, I forgot to mention that she had a cat with her. I thought it was _her_ familiar but she said she was her gaurdian. Said her name was Luna. They did say that there was another prey we could hunt down besides other mages. These so called 'witches' linker cores would no doubt have a large amounts of energy."

"But we have no way of tracking them down," Shamal said. "We didn't even notice the barrier being put up around the hospital."

"Sailor Moon did...as do those other girls that were hunting them."

"So what?" Vita asked. "We just go and ask them for help?"

"These 'Sailor Scouts' say they don't what to be enemies with us," Signum told them. "I'm sure they'll help us so long as we don't attack the other mages like the first time."

"One of them held my hat hostage!"

"But she did give it back didn't she?" Zafira noted. "And she only did so because you wouldn't stop attacking her and her partner, right?"

"But, we would need to tell them the reason why we're after the Linker Cores wouldn't we?" Shamal asked. "To fill up the Tome."

"But the Tome dosen't exactly have a good track record does it?" Vita asked. "If they knew about these witches, what's to say they don't know about the book? They might even be after it like the Bureau. Then what would we do?"

"But if Sailor Moon knows we're doing this for Hayate..."

"Let's try this first," Signum interrupted. "We'll follow the girl that seems to know where, when, and how to locate witches. From the sound of things, they seem pretty common. After that we'll attempt to follow them when they find the barrier and take the witch's Linker Core for ourselves. And if that dosen't work, we'll either ask the Sailor Scouts, or forget about the witches altogether."

"I think the witches would be our best bet," Zafira commented. "If we weren't able to detect their barries, the Bureau might not be able to either. That way we can keep away from their peering eyes while we gather up the Linker Cores."

"It would certainly beat traveling to other worlds to hunt them." Vita added.

"I sure hope Sailor Moon won't mind helping us..." Signum said as the Volkenritter decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was early in the morning after the witch created a barrier around the hospital. Sayaka Miki was back again, finishing her visit with her longtime childhood friend, Kyosuke Kamijou. Her thoughts however were instead on the battle yesterday. The 2 new Magical Girls had made a huge impression on her. On 1 hand, she was scared of the fact that becoming a Magical Girl could easily end up her dead as Mami came so close to if they hadn't saved her. On the other hand, if she became a Magical Girl, she would be able to help Mami so she wouldn't be put in that position again. But the woman who called herself 'Sailor Moon' along with her talking cat 'Luna', had said that there was no such thing as a convenient contract and was absolutely adamant about not letting that younger girl 'Hayate', from making a contract even though it would allow her to walk again. But Sailor Moon and that other woman, 'Signum', were able to use magic without the need to form a contract with Kyubey. Maybe they could show her how? But then...she really didn't make a good impression when she started yelling at her for trying to hurt Kyubey, the same goes for those other 2 women that showed up the other day before yesterday. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try right? And it's not like she really had anything she wanted to wish for.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

Serena had taken a bus and stoped at a near by park. She wanted some time by herself for a little bit. Last night Darien asked her about the battle they had with the Shadow Galactica Empire. She told him that affter he had left for collage in America,(and by that, I mean got his Star seed taken) a group of 3 females called the Sailor Starlights, who came from the planet Kinmoku, were on a mission to find their princess Kakuyu, and stop Sailor Galaxia from taking all the Star Seeds in the universe. At first they didn't know that the Starlights were really a music gourp called The 3 Lights, who disguised themselves as men, but after the enemy made it's move on a plane they were on, they had no choice but to reveal their true identities to one another. She also told him how she met The 3 Lights's lead singer, Seiya Kou, and how she accidentily fell in love with him/her. Serena told Darien that it was a misunderstanding and said she was sorry. Darien however wasn't mad. If anything, he felt guilty. If he hadn't left her behind he could've helped her. But that was over and done with. Darien eventualy forgave Serena and said that after the mission was over, he might consider staying in the 10th district and aply for collage there. She also told him about Chibi-Chibi, how she looked a lot like Rini, but younger and had red hair. Unfortunatly Chibi-Chibi had died and was not able to meet her. That made Serena sad. She really missed Chibi-Chibi, even though she was apart of herself. As she was thinking, Serena suddenly saw 2 girls sitting on a bench. 1 with blond hair, and 1 with pink hair. Serena reconized the 2 girls from the barrier she helped last night. The pink haired girl kinda remined her of Rini.

 _'It's those girls. I better call the others.'_ she thought as she activated her communicator. "Guys, are you there?"

" _We're here Serena, is everything alright?_ " Came Darien's voice.

"Yeah everything's fine, but your not gonna belive this. I found the Incubator's Magical Girl!" Serena replied.

 _"You did? That's great! Where are they?"_ asked Mina.

"They're at the central city park."

 _"Central city park? What are doing down there anyway?"_ Raye asked.

"I told you, I just wanted some time by myself. But never mind about that, what do I do. I don't want them to see me."

 _"You better keep yourself hidden. Whatever you do, don't let them know your Sailor Moon. We still don't know what the Incubator's up to."_ said Trista.

"Okay, I'll contact you guys again if something comes up." As Serena cut them off, she went over to where the girls were seated, and hid behind a tree. Unknown to her she was being watched. On top of another tree, Showa was observing her as well as the other 2 girls.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you yesterday Miss. Kaname." The blond said.

"That's alright, I'm just glad you're okay, Mami." The pink haired girl replied.

 _"I guess they were talking about the barrier from yesterday."_ Serena thought.

"So, have you thought about whether or not you still want to become a Magical Girl?" Mami asked the pinket.

"I...I'm sorry Mami. I think I need to think about it more." Ther other girl, Madoka said to the blond.

" That's alright, I understand, yesterday must've really scared you. I wonder if I'll be able to meet Miss. Signum or Miss. Sailor Moon again. That girl they were protecting, I think her name was...Hayate Yagami. She really seemed to idolize them when they defeated that witch, but then Sailor Moon just left. She seems to know a lot about the witches and Kyubey while Miss. Signum didn't know anything at all. My guess is that Miss. Sailor Moon is also hunting witches while Miss. Signum and Miss Hayate were just caught in the barrier, just like you and Miss. Miki were."

"I wonder if there're any more people like Sailor Moon and Signum. People strong enough to fight witches without the need to form a contract with Kyubey. There was also those other 2 women 2 days ago. I don't understand why they're so hostile to Kubey."

 _'Thats because we know something you don't,'_ Serena thought. ' _This would be a lot more easy to just tell them that becoming a Magical Girl means eventually either dying or becoming a witch, but then again...that would possibly mean sacrificing the other girl..."_

"Perhaps they're like Miss. Akemi, trying to prevent the birth of more Magical Girls?"

That information caught Serena off gaurd. Up from above, Showa was listening. He understood what Homura was doing.

"But Sailor Moon gave you the Grief Seed didn't she? And if she didn't want Magical Girls to be around she wouldn't have saved you or worked with Miss. Signum, right? So I don't they're like Homura, even though they aren't giving a reason to what they're doing."

 _'Homura Akemi?'_ Serena thought. _'Is that girl another Magical Girl, and she's also trying to get rid of the Incubator? I've gotta tell the others. I think we have ourselves a potenial ally.'_

Serena left the 2 girls behind and made her way back to the appartment. Showa saw her left and smirked under his mask. "Let's hope Miss. Akemi remembers what to do. She's going to need all the help she can get." And with that, Showa leaped off the tree, made his way to his bike and drove off in the opposit direction.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

As she was walking towards the bus stop, Serena herd a voice call out from behind her. "Your...Sailor Moon aren't you?" Serena turned her head around to see a familiar black haired girl, the same girl she saw on the building the first night the scouts arived. The girl looked at her emotionlessly.

"Uh...excuse me?" Serena asked nervously. "I uh...don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know who you are. Not to mention the fact that you were listening in on their conversation." The girl replied.

Serena sighed in defeat. "*Sigh* Okay you got me...Say, you wouldn't happen to be Homura Akemi, are you? The so called, rogue Magical Girl?"

"First of all, I am not rogue," the girl, Homura, replied. "So you admit that your Sailor Moon then?"

"Who want's to know?" Serena asked.

"I need your help."

Serena raised an eyebrow as the bus pulled up. She pressed the call all button on her communicator, got on the bus, with Homura followin her, and then asked.

"Why do you want my help, Miss. Akemi?"

"I met your comrads. You wish to prevent the coming of Kriemhild Gretchen don't you? That objective coincides with mine so it would be better if we work together."

"So you DO know who the girl to become the witch is. So, who is it?"

"First off, I want your word that you'll help me."

Serena was silent for a moment, pretending to think it over while actually waiting to hear what Luna would say. After about a minute of waiting she replied, "All right. I'll help you. Now tell me, who's the unlucky girl that's destined to destroy the world?"

 _"It's to risky out there Serena,"_ Luna's voice came through her communicator causing Homura to widen her eyes in surprise for a second before narrowing tyem again. " _You better bring her here, we could use some assistans."_

 _"Luna's right Serena we should tell her"_ Came Darien's voice.

"Are you guys sure? I thought we agreed to keep this all a secret." Serena said.

 _"We're sure Moon Face,"_ Said Amara.

 _"Besides, she seems to be a unique presence just like us. Bring her here."_ said Trista.

"Hold on a minuet...are you guys the other Sailor Scouts?" Homura asked.

 _"So you heard about us?"_ Mina's voice asked. _"Well then yes we are!"_

 _"I suppose your after these Grief Seeds too now, aren't you?"_ asked Luna. _"If you choose to come we will exchange information. If you are unable to answer our questions truthfully then we shall go our separate ways here."_

"I might as well try this and see how it works out. I agree."

 _"Execellent choice. Take her here right away Serena."_

"Understood Luna." Serena replied as she cut off communication.

* * *

 **Later...**

The bus pulled up at the nearess stop. Serena and Homura,soon arived at the appartment complex.

"Isn't this...the new appartment building that just opened up?" Homura asked.

"Yep. This is where we're staying at." Serena replied.

Just then 2 cats appeared, 1 black and 1 white.

"So, this is 1 of the Incubator's Magical Girls." Said the white cat. Hearing it talk caught Homura by surprise.

"I take it you must be Miss. Homura Akemi, right?" Asked the black cat.

"Y-yes." Said Homura nervously.

"Well it's a plesure to meet you. My name is Luna, and this is my associate, Artemis."

"N-nice to meet you. But how are you able to talk? Your not with Kyubey are you?"

"What? Of course not!" Artemis answered.

"My friends and I will explain everything to you when we get inside." Said Serena.

"O-okay then." Homura replied as they all went inside.

Once they got to the 3rd floor, Serena showed her the suite they were at and entered. inside, the other scouts were setting up the table, while Lita was prepairing some stew for dinner.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Serena anouced as she entered with Homura.

"HEY SERENA!" The others replied back.

Amara & Michelle walk up to them. "So, this must be one of the Incubator's contractees." Amara said.

"Uh...yes I am." Homura answered.

"Homura, these are my friends. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara and her cousin Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and my boyfriend Darien." Serena said.

"It's verry nice to meet you." Homura said politely.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Said Darien.

"I know it dosen't look like much but it's the best we got. So, welcome to our H.Q." said Mina.

Homura wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just decided to accept the invitation. These irregulars were just too...irregular. "Than you for having me."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Miss. Akemi?" Trista asked.

Homura just nodded in responce.

Outside, the armored figuer known as Showa was on his motorcycle looking at the 3rd floor window. He smiled under his mask. "Step 1, complete." He said as he took out a communicator. "Director! Everything's going all acording to plan. Homura Akemi has asked the Sailor Scouts for her help."

 _"Excillent work Shinichi. Keep an eye on her and the scouts, and don't let any of the other Magical Girls see you."_

"Roger that sir! Showa out!" And with that, Showa drove off toward the sunset.

* * *

 **A minute later...**

The scouts, along with their guest, Homura Akemi, were all sitting at the table having dinner. The meal itself was fairly simple, just some stew and bread but for some reason the flavor and texture was something Homura had never tasted before.

"So, is the food good?" Mina asked. "Lita here is an amazing cook."

"Well, she is better than any of us. Especily Serena at the least, not that it's saying much." Raye added.

"Gee, thanks a lot Raye," Serena replied sarcasticly, taking a spoonful for herself. "I'll have you know that one time I actually made some Cury by myself. Of course it did look a little weird but it was really good, even Darien tried it and he like it."

That caused Raye to do a spit take as she took a sip from her water. "He did?"

"Well of course I did." Darien answered.

Homura watched the banter in front of her with a mild interest. She couldn't remember the last time she sat at a dinner table like this. Every time she went back she almost always just to focused on saving Madoka Kaname. She didn't remember that the last time she went back just to have fun for as long as possible...before everything became a total nightmare.

"You're being awfully quiet there," a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the others looking at her. Amara was the one that called out to her. "Is the food not to your taste?"

"Oh, no. It's really good," she replied honestly. "But I think it's best that we start right now..."

"Alright then," Amy said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "You can start telling us what you know when your ready."

"After all, you were the one who needed our help. So it should be the one to present your information first. If your information is usefull, we'll tell you what we know." Said Luna as she and Artemis listened.

And so Homura began to tell her story. "It all started when I woke up in the hospital. I was suffering with heart problems. My parents went missing a year ago. The doctor said that I had to start school soon. I soon transferd to Mitakihara middle school, where I met this girl. Her name was Madoka Kaname. at first, I was a bit nervous starting school, but Madoka helped me most of the way. One day as I was walking home, the world suddenly started to change. Beforw I knew it, I was in some sort of labyrinth. Then these creatures showed up coming towards me. I was wo scared, I thought I was going to die, but then something attacked them. Then, right before my eyes, I saw who it was. It was Madoka. She along with another girl named Mami Tomoe were called Magical Girls. Their job is to hunt down and battle witches that pop up every now and then. They told me how they got their magic from a creature called Kyubey. By making a contract with him, they made a wish, exchanging their very souls into what we call a Soul Gem." As she said that, Homura held up her hand to reveal a purple gem. "This...is a Soul Gem. The source for all our magic. Kyubey says that if a Magical Girl's Soul Gem gets dark, it means we use to much magic. The only way to survive is to collect Grief Seeds. A Grief Seed is an object that appears after the witch is destroyed. We use them to clean our Soul Gems and get rid of the negetive energy. One day during a witch battle, Mami Tomoe was killed." That made the scouts looked shocked. Homura continuded. "After Mami's death, Madoka's best friend Sayaka Miki, who was also there with us, made a contract with Kyubey. She helped Madoka battle the witches, but Sayaka wanted to do more then that. She wanted to help people and fight for justice. That was when 'SHE' came along. Her name was Kyoko Sakura. She used to be Mami's friend. She made a contract to help her father's church. But that backfired. Kyoko's father ended up killing his whole family, and committed suicide." That made the scouts gasp in shock. "Kyoko explained, that Magical girls only fight for themselves. She stoped Sayaka from destroying a familier that created it's own barrier. She said that some witches start out as familiars, and kill people to become a full witch. Kyoko & Sayaka fought until Madoka stoped them. That was when Sakaya asked Kyubey where the witches really came from, soon she got her answer...witches are born from other Magical Girls. None of us didn't know, even Mami never found out before she died. One day Sayaka fell into a deed depresion, her Soul Gem was growing darker. And before any of us knew it, it was to late. Sayaka Miki had become a witch. Madoka didn't want to fight her own best friend so Kyoko had to fight her but was killed doing so. Madoka had no choice, with one shot she destroyed the witch, she had KILLED her best friend, then it was just the 2 of us. I knew there was one thing I had to do, that I would regret. I made a wish, and Kyubey granted it, making me into a Magical girl. It was then the most powerful witch came along. Walpurgisnaught. We tried our best, our magic was getting weaker. But we finally defeated Walpurgisnaught. I thought it was the end for both of us, but with the last of her magic, Madoka Kaname saved my life, sacraficing herself, and became the witch of salvation, Kriemhild Gretchen."

"So thats who the witch of salvation is?" Serena asked, who was very shocked.

"Unfortunatly...yes," Homura choked. "I had no choice but to kill her. It was then I knew that my magic allowed me to time travel. So I traveled back to where it all began, but this time to where Madoka hadn't met Mami or Kyubey yet. each time I tried to save Madoka, I failed. So I kept going back in time over and over again, but so far I failed. Before I jumped again, I herd what Madoka's wish was. She wished that more Magical Girls would help us in battle. When I awoke in the hospital again, I knew something was off. The night I went after Kyubey, you arived. And thats why I need your help. You Sailor Scouts, and that other woman who can use magic despite not contracting with Kyubey...I don't know what to do anymore, so will you help me?"

The scouts didn't know what to say. The information Homura gave them kinda reminded them of the battle they had with Galaxia, and it was a total nightmare. Trista let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Miss. Akemi, please forgive me for being rude but...I think I know what's going on," Trista told her and she noded. "Everything here, is all your fault. Kriemhild Gretchen, the world becoming like this, and us being here. It all stemmed from your wish."

"Trista! How can you say that?" Serena shouted as she stood up but Amara stoped her.

"No Serena, she's right," she said as she turned to Homura. "If you'd just accepted her death none of this would be happing."

"Your attempts to save her has not only disrupted the timeline, but also potentially doomed the entire world...not just this one, but all planet Earths in existence." Trista finished.

"Wait a second! What do you mean by all planet Earths?" Homura asked.

"Just like how your from a different timeline, we come from another dimension." Hotaru explained. "We're not just ordinary Magical girls, are job is to defend the inner and outer solar systems."

"We protect the Earth from evil space monsters that try to take over our world." Lita said.

"We also have a duty to protect the ones we love." Said Raye.

"And to stop anyone who tries to tamper with the timeline." Said Trista. "You may not know this Homura, but I am the Gaurdian of Space and Time, that means I keep track of what's going on in the future."

"I see, and what about you?" Homura asked Darien, who looked back at her. "You are clearly not a girl, so how are you appart of this?"

Darien blinked a few times then answered, "Well you see, I'm sort of the ally of the Sailor Scouts. My powers are connected to the Earth itself."

"But that's not important right now," Luna piped in. "As of right now your world is merging with another world thanks to your continuous time jumps. "

"What are you saying?" Homura demanded.

"We're saying that the world you remember how it used to be, and another world where Magical Girls exist are merging togerther." Michelle answered.

"And as for why we're here...we were told by the spirit of the world that our dimension is in danger." Amy said.

"Our job details in 2 things. #1: to prevent the arivel of Kriemhild Gretchen." Said Raye.

"And #2: is to prevent the rampage of The Tome of the Night Sky, also know as The Book of Darkness." Said Lita.

"From what the spirit predicted, The Tome will go on a rampage around the same day Walpurgisnaught will arive." Artemis explained.

"So we're hoping to get our hands on the Tome to keep from battling 2 enemies at once. From what you told us, so long as we keep Madoka Kaname from entering into a contract with the Incubator as well as defeating Walpurgisnaught." Luna finished.

"So do you guys have a plan?" Homura asked.

"Of course we have a plan! we do have a plan right guys?" Serena said.

"Sure we do," Amara answered. "As of right now the other sect of Magical Girls are fighting each other, in an attempt to gain control of the Tome. As a mater of fact, one of them happens to live right next door to us, and the others live on the edge of the city."

"From what we know so far, the Tome Magical girls are after beings with stronger magical powers, that's why they attacked the other group." Said Michelle.

"That's why we're hoping to turn their sights onto the witches to keep them from fighting as well as get thier reason for why they're collecting the power in the first place." Darien added.

"First things first, we have to make contact with them again as soon as my arm heals to find out why and if it's for a good reason we'll help them and collect the witches Grief Seeds as a payment so we can hand to any of the Incubator's Magical Girls that need it." Said Serena.

"Of course, that only leaves the other group of Magical Girls that are after the Tome as well. " said Luna.

"That means we need to make contact with them after we make contact with the other group so we can hear their side of the story and decide which one to help." Artemis explained.

"And at the very least, we'll get around 4 more Magical Girls to fight beside us when Walpurgisnaught arives." Said Hotaru.

"It's almost as if fate created this twisted version of your world just to help you." Mina replied with a giggle.

"But don't misunderstand our inentions. We're helping you for our own sake. Not yours." Said Trista.

"If we can't keep Madoka Kaname from turning in to a witch...well...let's remain optimistic shall we? I want seconds." Serena said out loud making everyone swet drop.

"Honestly Serena, we're dealing with a crisis here! Can you not think about your stomach for once!" Raye shouted.

"You know I can't resist Lita's cooking Raye!" Serena yelled back.

While Serena & Raye argued, Amy's mini computor started beeping. "Guys! I think we got something!" She exclaimed.

"You mean a witch?" Homura asked when she saw they're faces darken.

"Indeed it is, Raye & Mina, you go with Homura towards the barrier. Amy, I need you to go and search for Mami Tomoe with Artemis. Do you think you can track her?" Luna asked.

"Of course I can, if you have a picture of her I can track her down." Amy answered.

"I got one here." Said Serena, showing Amy the picture on her phone.

Luna then handed Homura something that looked like a hand held mirror. "This is one of our old communicators Homura. We haven't used them in a while but they still work, even when your in the barrier."

"Your all well prepared." Homura noted as she put the communicator in her pocket.

"Considerate a gift," luna said as she jumped on Homura's shoulder. "We're allies now so don't worry fighting alone anymore. Now we better get a move on, so let's not waste anymore time!"

"YES LUNA!" Everyone replied as Raye, Mina, & Homura ran out the door.

* * *

 **Later...**

The group of 3 were heding towards the witch barrier. The hover boards transformed into motor bikes so no one would notice.

"Can you sense the witch from here Homura?" Raye asked as they sped through the empty streets. "Cause my tracker's saying it's near the warehouse district."

"Yes, my Soul Gem is indicating me towards there as well." Homura agreed.

"Were the witches always the same in the other timelines you were in?" Mina asked.

"No, they seem to change each and every time."

"You must've had a rough time with them..." Said Raye.

Before Homura could say anything she spotted someone running on the rooftop.

"What's wrong?" Raye asked.

"that's...Sayaka Miki?"

"What? Where?" Mina asked as she and Raye stoped abruptly.

"Up on the roofs! No...she's made a contract!"

"Man! Nothing's ever easy around here." Mina said, taking out her transformation pen.

"You can say that again!" Rays said, taking her pen out. "Ready Mina?"

"Ready!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Fire surounded Raye, melting her clothes into her Sailor uniform.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Chains of hearts surounded Mina, transforming her into her uniform. Homura had shiled her eyes as a bright light surounded the two. When the light died down, it revealed Raye & Mina, now as Sailor Mars & Sailor Venus.

"Wow. So that's how you guys transform?" Homura asked as the bikes changed back into hover boards.

"Yep, that's how we do it." Said Venus, doing her trademark V sign.

"Do all the Sailor Scouts have the same outfit?"

"Well yeah, but Sailor Moon's is deferent," Mars explained. "You see, all of us used to have a base form. The state we're in now is called Super, and as for Sailor Moon she's in her final form called Eternal."

"So does that mean you'll all upgrade to Eternal as well?" Homura asked.

"Hopefully we will." Said Venus as the 2 scouts got on their boards. Venus then held out her hand, "Hop on Homura!"

"Y-you want me to ride with you?"

"Of course."

So Homura got on Venus's board as Mars contacted the others.

"Guys, we have a problem."

" _What? Already? You guys couldn't have gotten there so quickly._ " came Serena's voice.

"It's not that." Homura cut in. "Sayaka Miki's become a Magical Girl."

 _"You mean that girl with the blue hair?"_ Luna asked.

"Yep, that's her alright." Mars said. "From what we saw, her outfit kinda looks like a femal knight."

 _"Hmm...I wonder if she became influenced by me and Signum."_ said Serena.

 _"Do you have any idea what she used her wish for?"_ Luna asked.

"She has a childhood friend who's in the hospital. His name is Kyousuke Kamijou. All the other times she used her wish to help him."

"Luna, do you think you can get Uranus & Neptune over here as soon as posible?" Mars asked.

 _"I'll see what I can do, but for now you got to stop that witch."_

"We're coming up to the building right now...the girl's there too." Venus reported.

Sayaka Miki turned around when she herd a hovering noise and saw the 2 hover boards coming to a stop.

"What the? The transfer student and the Sailor suited Magical Girls!" She shouted pointing her sword at them. "You're working together?"

"And you must be the new Magical Girl," Mars said as she pulled up towards her. "Look, we love to stop and chat but unfortunatly we're running short on time. Want a lift?"

"On that thing? Is it even safe?"

"If you stand behind me and hold onto my shoulders. How's your balance?"

"Fine! Just hurry!" Sayaka shouted as she got on.

"Alright, hold on to your cape!"

The 2 hover boards sped down as they made them jump before they barely hit the ground, causing them to fly into the wearhouse and through the witch's barrier.

* * *

"Well...I sure wasn't expecting someting like this." Venus said as they climbed over the piles of discarded TVs.

"Me neither." Mars agreed.

"A TV witch?" Sayaka asked. "What kind of powers would it have?"

"Look out, Familiars!" Homura called out as she pulled out a pistol from her pocket dimension and started shooting upward.

Mars & Venus looked up and saw something that looked like a demented silver cherub that were charging at them with some of the larger ones holding TVs above their heads.

"Hey Homura, are all Familiars this...strange?" Venus asked as she and Mars began kicking and punching the Familiars. "Because they kinda look like cardboard cut outs."

"That just makes the easier to cut!" Sayaka called out as she charged head first into the mob, forcing theother3 to stop attacking, lest they hit her.

"That idiot..." Homura cursed as she chased after her while Venus called out her attack.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" A beam soon shot out of her fingertips, destroying some Familiars. "I've gotta say, the girl has the skill for a frontal assault."

"You can say that again." Mars commented as they watched the blue streak tear through the mob of Familiars.

"But she's overusing her magic!" Homura shouted.

"Then we'll just have to overtake her!" Said Mars.

Soon the hover boards arived as the 2 got on and sped after Sayaka. The boards speed increased, matching and overtaking Sayaka's, destroying the Familiars even faster then she could.

"Wha-" the new Magical Girl gasped as she watched the 2 scouts brush past her. "Did they just do something like Sailor Moon?"

"They call themselves the Sailor Scouts," Homura said as she finally caught up to the girl. "It would make sense if they fought similarly."

"But why are they here? Are they going after the Grief Seeds too?"

"No, they're like the planets Guardians. They see the witches as threats so they attack them."

"Then how come Mami & Kyubey don't know anything about them?" Sayaka asked as she batted away a Familiar that was trying to flee from the scouts. "And why do you?"

"Because I asked for..." Homura began as a voice sharply cut her off.

 _"Don't tell anyone that the Sailor Scouts are working together,"_ Luna's voice said. _"As of right now, none of us do not trust any other Magical Girl except for you since you what the Incubator is up to. Just say you only asked for Mars & Venus's help and they agreed."_

"I only asked for _their_ help," Homura corrected. "They're names are Sailor Mars  & Sailor Venus."

"So they're with Sailor Moon?" Sayaka asked.

"Do you consider me one of you?"

"Uh...nope."

"Then why would you assume that the Sailor Scouts are working together as well?"

"GAH!" Mars's shout of pain brought them to their senses as they rushed forward to find the scout on the ground, her leg spazzing.

"Mars!" Venus shouted as she rushed over to her comrrad. "What happened?"

"Some of the TVs are booby trapped. That was one nasty shock."

The girls looked in front of them and saw that the TV looked like it exploded.

"Are you okay?" Sayaka asked as Mars got to her feet.

"It was just an electrical charge. None of the shrapnel from the explosion hit...get down!"

The 2 scouts grabbed the 2 of them by the collar and tossed them behind them as the TVs started to drop down from the sky. Looking up they saw dozens of familiars, looking like they were laughing, as they continued to drop more TVs.

"Everyone, stand back!" Mars shouted as she prepared her attack. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Rings of fire shot out of Mars's finger tips, tearing through the falling TVs and their bodies.

"Whoa! Nice shot!" Sayaka exclaimed.

 _'So this is the power of the Sailor Scouts,'_ Homura thought. _'And there's no risk of corruption or turning into witches...'_

"Let's not waste anymore time," Venus said, jerking her head. "We have a witch to destroy!"

"Right! Let's go!" Mars replied back.

Together, the 4 girls made they're way through the barrier. Sayaka however wasn't watching where she was going and fell through a hole.

"Uwah!" She cried out as she started falling, just as Homura reached out and grabed her hand and pulled her out of the hole.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah...what the heck is up with this place? That's like the 5th hole that popped out of nowhere! When I get my hands on that witch, I'm gonna beat it to a pulp!"

"You're gonna use your blade as a blunt object?" Mars asked as she punched another familiar. "Please don't abuse it like that."

"It deserves it for making this stupid barrier! And enough with thease stupid TVs!" She shouted as she batted a TV back at the familiar who dropped it.

"Wait a minute..." Venus said, holding her hand up. "Do any of you hear that?"

The girls listened carefully and could hear someone crying before a loud scream pierced through the air.

"That sounded like a girl." Mars exclaimed but the other 2 recognized it.

"MADOKA!" They both shouted as they rushed forward.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Mars shouted.

"Don't run off on your own!" Venus finished. She the activated her communicator. "Uranus! Neptune! Where are you?"

 _"We're almost at the wearhouse district,"_ came Neptune's voice. _"What's going on over there?"_

"A civillan got caught in the barrier. The girls think its that girl, Madoka Kaname that Homura's been trying to save this whole time."

 _"Don't worry we're on our way. But you have to get to them! We don't know if this world will be able to handle a reversal of time."_

"You don't have to tell us twice!"

The 2 Sailor Scouts ran after only to stop as the world suddenly changed again and it felt like they were underwater. Spining around they saw Homura & Sayaka attacking what looks like a TV with wings that was trying to get to the pink haired girl.

"Oh no you don't!" Mars shouted as she fired another attack. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The flaming arrow shot towards TV, knocking it away.

"Madoka!" Sayaka called out as she ran to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Sayaka?" The girl asked. "That look..."

"Well..." She began, laughing nerously. "I guess you could say that I changed my mind."

"Talk later!" Homura shouted, pulling out a M249 SAW and started shooting at the Familiars that were coming out of the TVs. "Help me with these Familiars!"

"Homura's here too?" Madoka asked.

"What about the witch?" Sayaka asked.

"I think Sailor Mars & Sailor Venus have it covered..." Homura aswered.

As if to prove her point, the TV witch slammed into one of the TVs that were spawning the familiars and smashed through it, the scouts close by.

"Will you stop flying and just stand still already?" They could hear Mars calling out in frustration.

"Sailor Mars & Sailor Venus?" Madoka repeated. "Are they like Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, and it seems like Miss Transfer Student here is friends with them."

"We just happen to be passing by. And it's more of a collaboration of interests." Said Venus, doing her V sign.

Suddenly, several more TVs dropped down on the carousel in the backround. They simply spun revolved them as the world turned dark, illuminated only by the light of the TV.

"What's happening now?" Madoka asked fearfully as she clutched Sayaka's cape.

"Hey Venus...do you see what's on those TVs?" Mars asked.

Venus looked closly at the screens and gasped. "No...it can't be..."

What they were looking at shocked them dreadfully. The TVs were showing images of the Sailor Scouts fighting Galaxia. It then showed Galaxia taking their Star Seeds. The 2 scouts watched as the image changed to them dying. Mars even watch herself being held by Sailor Moon, fading away slowly. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I...can't beleve...we did that. We left her all alone in that battle." She whispered softly.

"What were we all thinking?" Venus choked.

The other girls were also watching the images.

"Are those..." Madoka began.

"The Sailor Scouts...memories...?" Homura asked as she looked at the scouts who were clutching their heads with their hands.

"I just can't beleve it!" Mars cried out. "We only did it to protect her! And we left her alone!"

"I can't help but feel like this is all our fault!" Venus shouted. "Why did we make that sacrifice!"

Sayaka narrowed her eyes as she charged forward to destroy one of the TVs. "You stupid witch!" She shouted.

"Get a hold of yourselves you two!" Homura called out as she sprayed at the TVs on the far side of the room but they were quickly replaced.

Just then a ball of yellow light came towards the TVs, followed by a ball of water.

"Are you two just going to let a couple of bad memories stop you from fighting?" A voice called out.

Mars & Venus looked up and saw 2 figures aproaching.

"Who's there?" Sayaka called out.

"Guided by Uranus, gaurdian of the winds! I am Sailor Uranus!"

"Guided by Neptune, gaurdian of the seas! I am Sailor Neptune!"

"We are the gaurdians of the outer solar system! And will punish those who stands in our way!"

"Uranus! Neptune!" Venus called out to their comrades.

"Sorry we're a little late." Said Uranus.

"Are you two alright?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, we're fine now." Mars replied.

"Wait. There's more of them?" Madoka asked.

"Seems like it. But seriously, what's with the fancy introductions?" Sayaka wondered out loud.

"We've made alot of mistakes in the past," said Neptune truthfully. "But we also have to put our past behind us. So you have nothing to be sorry for.

Both Inner scouts got up and smiled at their comrads.

"Thanks Neptune. And your right, we do have to let go of our past." Said Venus.

"Remind me when we get back to our world, that we spend some time with Serena, and do whatever she wants." Mars whispered.

"I hate to ruin this conversation but we've got a witch to take down!" Uranus exclaimed.

Together, the 4 Sailor Scouts gathered around and prepared to attack.

"You three better stand back, will handle this!" Uranus called out to Homura, Sayaka & Madoka.

The 3 of them backed up as the scouts called out their attacks.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERG!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The attacks all shot out towards the witch. The witch was not prepaired for all 4 attacks and was destroyed easily, the barrier shattering along with it.

* * *

With the witch dead and the barrier gone, Madoka, Sayaka & Homura walked up to Sailors Mars & Venus. Uranus & Neptune leaving them behind (as always).

"Thank you for saving me," Madoka said to them. "Are you two gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Mars replied as she and Venus got on their boards.

"You know I was wrong about you guys," Sayaka said, holding her hands behind her head. "You guys are way cooler then Sailor Moon. But that was some baggage you got there..."

"It was nothing really. Besides, we've been protecting the plantent for a long time now." Venus replied.

Homura decided to ask the scouts a question. "That image we saw of you, who was that woman you were fighting?"

Both scouts tenced up a bit but calmed down.

"That's something we'll tell you another time." Mars answered.

And so the 2 Sailor Scouts took off into the night, Madoka, Sayaka & Homura staying behind.

"I think it would be best if you don't tell what you saw to anyone, especially not Kyubey." Homura told them.

"Who do you take us for?" Sayaka asked. "We're not gonna go spill another girl's secrets out to the world, especially not something like that."

"Those other women who were there. Were they Sailor Scouts too?" Madoka asked.

"I guess. They said their names were Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune. How many more of those Magical girls are there any way?"

"Who knows," Homura said. "We'll just have to wait and see. Here, take the Grief Seed, you should use it since you were going crazy with your powers earlier."

"Hm?" Sayaka gasped as she looked down at her Soul Gem. "Ahahaha...guess I did go a little overboard there. Good thing the Sailor Scouts were there then."

"Oh?" Homura simply said, not caring that she wasn't thanked as well before turning to Madoka. "So why were you here?"

"Oh, um, I saw Hitomi with a Witch's Kiss and tried to stop her." Madoka replied.

"What! Is she okay?" Sayaka asked.

"With the destruction of the witch, the victims ahould be just fine," Homura cut in. "It's getting late. We should leave before the police arrive to pick up the victims."

"Hey! Who put you in charge?" Sayaka demanded.

"It wasn't an order, merely a suggestion. You're free to stay here if you wan't."

"Oooh...you're really making me angry you know!"

"Homura! Sayaka! Please calm down!

From a far distance Showa watched the girls closely. Soon it was time for him and The Sailor Scouts to meet face to face. He started the engine on his bike, and drove off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 _"I didn't think you'd actually show up."_ A certant white Incubator said.

"I heard about a whole bunch of people going around destroying witches even though they didn't make a contract with you," the red head next to it replied as she ate a creap. "But what the heck is this? How many of them are there? There's even another Magical Girl!"

 _"Sorry, I just made a contrack with her."_

"What's with you? That just ticks me off. This city is the perfect breeding ground for witches."

 _"So what do you plan to do, Kyoko Sakura?"_

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna make my own territory here!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

And that was part 3 readers hope you enjoyed it. If most of you are familiar with KR Crome's Kamen Rider Showa series then you probably know you'll be seeing him alot in this fic. So again, I hope it's okay for him to use Showa for this fic because he's going to make an important part very soon. Well thats all for now! See you for part 4! Bye.


	5. Part 4: Wont regret nothing

Hello Readers, I'm back with part 4 of M.G.W.U. As always I do not , Madoka Magica, or Nanoha. Kamen Rider Showa belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome just so you know.

* * *

 **Part 4 Won't Regret Nothing**

 _I see..."_ a voice sighed. " _Looks like we were right about the Sailor Scouts."_

"I've only seen 5 of them in action sir," Showa replied. He was on top of a building late at nigh speaking with Warren Smith, the head Director of A.R.M.O.R. He told him that everything was going well for the moment. " It's pretty obvious the their powers are based on elements, and are also determent to protect their princess. Why do we have to observe them Warren?"

 _"Because Shinichi, we have to see if they're worthy enough to face whatever's coming."_ Warren answered. _"That's exactly why I chose you for this mission, both The Tome of the Night Sky & Walpurgisnaught have to be stoped in order to save their world. Remember what the Avatar said?"_

"Of course I do." Showa replied as he thought back to day the avatar apeared.

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _23 year old Shinichi Banabara, walked into Director Warren Smith's office. Warren had called him over to A.R.M.O.R HQ and told him it was important. Shinichi was a young man who had indigo hair with twin bobs and had a scar that resembled the roman numeral XIII. He wore a blue t shirt with a red jackit, black jeans and running shoes. As he walked into the office he saw his boss sitting at his desk. Warren Smith, the head Director of A.R.M.O.R, was a kind man with silver hair and was waring a white suit over a red shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Shinichi walk over to him._

 _"Number 13 reporting for duty sir, what do you need?" Shinichi asked as if he was given an order._

 _"Oh it's not what I need Shinichi," Warren answered. "It's what 'IT' needs."_

 _"'IT'?" Shinichi asked. "Who's 'IT'?"_

 _As if on cue, a bright apeared then died down quickly to reveal a shadowy figure._

 _ **"Greetings Shinichi Banabara, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Showa GX!"** The figure said._

 _Shinichi was shocked. "How do know my name?" He asked._

 _" **We**_ ** _have been observing you, and there for we need your help."_** _The figure answered._

 _Shinichi was confused. "Why do you need my help?"_

 _"Shinichi," Warren said as he stood up and walked over to him. "We've had a problem in the Multiverse."_

 _"What?" he gasped._

 _"Come with me." Said Warren as he and Shinichi walked over to the avatar._

 _The avatar then spoke, **"Shinichi Banabara! Do you remember you and the NEO NUMBERS stoping a Horor from taking the life of...Madoka Kaname?"**_

 _Shinichi gasped when he heard that name. "Madoka Kaname? Yes, of course I remember. But that was years ago. We helped her and her friends destroy that thing that was trying to kill her. Is she in trouble?"_

 ** _"No, but the world is. You see Shinichi, it dose not take place in the same time line. In this time line Madoka's world has merged with another!"_**

 _"What do you mean?"_

 ** _"We mean that history has been rewriten. There is another world with Magical girls, but use a different system. In this timeline, Madoka Kaname has not made a contract with the Incubator...yet. Tell me, have you ever herd of, Walpurgisnaught?"_**

 _Shinichi thought for a moment then answered, "Well, I remember Warren telling us about it when we went to that world. It's suposed to be the most powerfull witch in the univeres."_

 _ **"Corect! We predicted that the witch will arive in about a month's time. But there is another problem, there is an entity known as The Tome of the Night Sky, trying to gather as much energy for it's master. If the Tome is awaken the same night, then all will be lost."**_

 _"So, you want me to try and stop them?"_

 ** _"No, we already have the Sailor Scouts taking care of that!"_**

 _Now Shinichi was confused. "Who are the Sailor Scouts?"_

 _Warren decided to answer him. "The Sailor Scouts, are the defenders of Inner and Outer solar systems." As he said this, the avatar showed them images of 9 girls in diffrent colored Sailor suits and really short skirts, 1 man werring a Tuxedo with a cape, a top hat and a white mask, and 2 cats. Warren continuded, "The blue one is Sailor Mercury, the one in red is Sailor Mars, green is Sailor Jupiter, yellow is Sailor Venus, they represent the Inner solar system. The navy one is Sailor Uranus, aqua is Sailor Neptune, black is Sailor Pluto, and the small purple one is Sailor Saturn. They represent the Outer solar system."_

 _"What about the one with the angel wings?"_

 _"That my friend, is Sailor Moon. The leader of the group. The man with them is Tuxedo Mask, and those 2 cats are their gaurdians."_

 _Shinichi didn't know what to say for the moment. "So, what dose this have to do with me?" He asked._

 _The avatar answered, **"We need you go and keep an eye on them. Not only that, but to test their fighting ability to prove if they're worthy of facing both the Tome & Walpurgisnaught."**_

 _"Is it only me who's going?" Shinichi asked._

 _"Unfourtunitly yes, your going solo for this mission I'm afraid." Said Warren._

 _"...alright. I'll do it!"_

 ** _"Exellent choice! We hope you make us proud!"_** _and with that, the avatar disapeared._

 _Warren turned to Shinichi, "You better pack your things. We" ll have the Chrono Liner pick you up tomorrow."_

 ** _End_ flashback...**

So now here he was, in the world he once came to now in a differen timeline where no one remembers him.

"I sure hope this plan will succeed Sir." Showa said.

 _"Me too Shinichi, me too."_ Warren replied back. Then he asked, _"are you okay?"_

"With all do respect Sir, no." Showa answered sadly. "Rena wasn't too happy that I was gonna be gone for a while. We're expecting a baby by next month."

 _"I understand."_ Warren said. " _You miss her don't you?"_

"I do, but it's not that. It's just...I'm worried."

 _"I understand, but don't worry. We'll be taking good care of your wife."_

"Thank you Sir, and tell her I love her. Showa out."

As he cut off communication, Showa began thinking about his wife, Rena. She was about 8 months pregnent and was expecting a baby girl. Showa then leaped off the building and made his way to his bike, the Showa Racer, and drove off.

* * *

 **The next day...**

A couple of days passed since then and things have really gotten going. The scouts had all gotten up early and were helping make breakfest. The apartment they were sharing had 3 bedrooms. Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina shared one room, while Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru shared another. The last room had Serena and Darien sleeping together. Serena's arm was finally better and that ment Sailor Moon was ready to get back into action. However she had to deal with Hayate calling her every day before checking up on her arm as well as talk about random things. The scouts also convinced Homura to live with them and she agreed. As for Homura's apartment, well she decided to put it up for sale. Right now, the team was setting the table for breakfest, while Lita was making some Pancakes. They then heard the door open from Serena & Darien's room and Serena emerged from upstairs.

"Morning everyone." She yawned.

"Morning sleepy head, you up for some Pancakes?" Lita teased.

"Ooohboyohboyohboyohboy! Yes please!"

Everyone laughed as Lita began serving Pancakes. Just then, Homura came downstairs, wearing her school uniform. Since she was now living with the scouts, she decided to sleep with Serena &Darien. Besides, she didn't want to sleep on the couch.

"Morning Homura, how'd you sleep?" Mina asked.

"Okay, I guess," Homura replied. "It's going to be hard getting use to this."

"Well it was hard for us to, but we've gotten use to it." Said Raye.

"Besides the fact that we're all living together and we're sharing 3 bedrooms?" Amara asked with a small laugh.

"Would you like some Pancakes Homura?" Lita asked.

Homura noded and joined them at the table.

As they were eating, Luna & Artemis came in through the window. The had been out on patrol to see if there were any witches near by.

"Hey you 2, did you find anything last night?" Darien asked.

"Not really," Luna answered. "When Artemis and I detected something similar to a witch's barrier, it was suddenly destroyed almost immediately."

"Homura, were you keeping an eye on those girls last night?" Artemis asked her.

"Yes, but I don't think they were the ones responsible." Homura answered.

"So that means either the Volkenritter have found out to locate the barrier, or there's another Incubator Magical Girl around." Michelle exclaimed.

"If it is, then it's probably Kyoko Sakura."

"The spear wielding one?" asked Mina. "I see."

"You know, I'm still surprised you guys have an upstairs."

"Well, contracting with the world has an advantage of being provided with more then adequate funds for completing the mission," said Amy with a smile.

"And besides, having a showy base means that no one would ever expect it to be housing something devious." Lita added.

Homura watched the group closely. They all had an extreme knack for housework. She had wondered why and had asked Raye once when they were out on patrol. She told her that she had spent her years as a pristess and helped her Grandfather around the shrine. However, Raye refused to release any details of what happened with her parents.

"So, do you guys have any plans today?" Homura asked.

"As a matter of fact we do," Michelle spoke up. "We've decided that we've waited long enough. And apparently, so have the other Magical girl group."

"From the bugs we planted in our dear neighbor's appartment, it seems that they're carefully watching the skies for any unusual activities." Amara explained.

"So that means your patrols are gonna be limited on foot." Darien said.

"Why's that?" Homura asked.

"Apparently these Magical Girls are something more of a military organization then just a rag tag group like the others."

"A military of Magical Girls?"

"Oh there's also men in there as well..." Amy said. "So to differentiate we'll call you and your fellow contractees 'Holy Magical Girls' and the other one will be called 'Mages' since they actually have men."

"But let's move on to the important stuff shall we?" Luna piped in. "Basically this military group is actively searching for the Volkenritter Mages, and by extension, the Tome."

"So have you figured out why they're hunting people with magic?"

"Well...no, they did seem very tight lipped about it. But don't worry I have a plan." Serena explained.

"Hold on, YOU have a plan?" Raye asked suspiciously.

"Yes I HAVE a plan, I'm going to contact the knights as Sailor Moon, and see if we can trade some information."

"Since witches are indeed former Holy Magical Girls, they would have a large amount of energy, making them ideal targets and would definitely ease the strain of for you and the other girls." Luna explained.

"Sounds like a collaborative effort. But wouldn't the military group be after you if you help them?" Homura asked.

"Don't worry we've got that covered," Amy piped in. "I've been doing a scan of your magic. Tell me something Homura, do all contracted Magical Girls have a wepon of their choice?"

"Yes." Homura answered.

"Okay then. So Mami Tomoe has riffles for her wepon, Sayaka Miki has a sword, Kyoko Sakura has a spear, you have a sheild with some guns." Amy listed.

"What about Madoka Kaname? What was her wepon?" Amara asked.

"Her wepon was a bow & arow." Said Homura. Then she asked, " What about you? Don't you all have wepon to fight in battle?"

"Some of us do, mostly Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, & Saturn." Raye answered. "By the way how in the world are you able to fit a fule truck in that sheild of yours?"

"Thanks for the food." Homura said as she got up and walked out the door.

"Huh? Hey! You used it didn't you?" Raye asked as she looked down at her clean plate but Homura was already gone. "So many uses for her powers...and she uses it to finish breakfast in a flash and to escape answering my question?"

"I think it's best that we don't know." Amy said.

"Speaking of which, are the mages doing anything interesting?" Darien asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, just looks like another member is cataloging some of the information they found about us, the other Holy Magical Girls and the Volkenritter, which isn't all that much it seems."

"Well, we only appear in witches barriers after all, well most of us anyway." Said Serena.

"Yeah...hmm? Uwaaa!" Amy screamed.

"What's happening? What did you-AAAAH!" Said Raye.

The scouts were all shocked to see the sight of a certain admiral who decided it was a good idea to come out of the bath before putting any clothes on before anyone can kill the feed.

"DOES THAT WOMAN HAVE NO SHAME!?" Amara shouted as she and Michelle covered their eyes.

"Well..." Darien said as he wiped his mouth off from a spit take. "In her defense, she was around her family and it's not like people normally expect to be spied on their daily lives, right?"

"Maybe." Serena answered.

Just then Hotaru walked in. "Hey what are you guys watching?" She asked.

Amy quickly closed her computer. "Oh nothing!" She answered.

Hotaru sweat droped in responce. "Uh...okay then." Hotaru then sat down as Lita served her some pancakes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

It was getting dark and people were walking through the city. They didn't notice a figuar on top of a building. The person of course was Showa...who seemed to be on the phone. It was actually a dimensional cell phone, Warren had given it to him and his wife 2 years ago. He said that the phones were able to call someone from other dimensions. All of Showa's team mates had one. Right now he was calling his wife Rena, to see how she was doing.

"C'mon pick up, pick up." He mumbled to himself.

 _"Hello?"_

"Rena! It's me."

" _Shin? Oh Shin Rena's so glad you called! I miss you so much!"_

"I miss you too. How are you feeling?"

 _"I'm okay. Mion & Shion are taking good care of me. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine. Listen Rena, I'm really sorry about all this. But I promise you, once this mission is over I'm gonna take time off from work to be with you till the baby comes."

 _"Thank you Shin, I really appreciate it. And don't worry about me. Besides the baby's not going to come for another month."_

"I know Rena, I know."

Just then the sceen began to change. Everything was becoming discoloured. This made Showa gasp.

 _"Shin? Shin what's wrong?"_ Rena called.

"Something's come up Rena, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later!"

 _"Okay! I love you!"_

"I love you too, bye!" Showa said as he hung up. He leaped onto another building and saw a few members of the bureau ariving. Showa stared for a moment and sighed. "It won't be long now Sailor Scouts."

* * *

 **Later...**

Back at the apartment, the scouts were all sitting in the living room when Serena's communicator beeped. Homura's face popped up. "What is it Homura? Did you find somthing?" Serena asked.

 _"Yes, I found a Grief Seed that hasn't been activated yet,"_ Homura said. The sun had already set and she began her patrol while waiting to link up with the others. She had been walking along the urban area when she found it. _"Should I destroy it or..."_

"No, leave it there," Serena replied. "Amy said that the area is within the Mages search points. We'll use that to lure out the Volkenritter and we'll see how things play out."

 _"Understood. Then I'll...huh?"_

"What's wrong?"

 _"The sky just suddenly changed color and everything just became dark. But the Grief Seed hasn't activated a barrier or anything!"_

Amara & Michelle overheard and immediately rushed over to Serena's side. "Did you say everything became discolored?" Amara asked.

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _"_ Homura listen," Michelle cut in. "The Mages were the ones who activated a barrier. Can you see what's going on in the sky?"

* * *

"The sky?" Homura repeated as she walked out of the alley and looked up. "Ah, yes. It looks like a bunch of people surrounding a man and a girl."

* * *

"Then that means the caught the Volkenritter...guess we should've seen this coming." Said Darien.

"Homura what ever you do keep out off sight and watch over the Grief Seed. I'm going to contact the other knights to join the fray and then send the Sailor Scouts over there too.

 _"Are you going to stay at the base?"_

"And miss the largest Magical Girl battle ever? Yeah right! It's only natural I join the fight. I'm gonna contact the Volkenritter now. Remember to keep out of sight okay?"

" _Understood!"_ With that said, Homura cut them off.

The others soon turned to Serena with concerned faces. "What?" She asked.

"Since when are you so eager to battle Meatball head?" Raye asked.

"Um...well...uh...I guess since after that battle with Galaxia...I wanna at least try my best to show you guys I can be strong."

Everyone was silent for a moment untill Trista spoke up, "You've already shown us how strong you can be Serena. Even after all the battles we've been through we couldn't be more proud of you."

"Really?"

"Of course! Remember how you handled Queen Beyral all by yourself?" Lita chimed in.

"Only because you guys were with me in spirit." Serena answered.

"That part maybe true, but even with our help you were able to defeat her in the end." Said Amy.

"That's right. And lets not forget how you brought me out of Beyral's control." Said Darien.

"And you also were able to defeat Wisman with Rini's help." Said Mina.

"You also proved to us that you can be a great ruler." Michelle said and Amara nodded in agrement.

"Don't worry Serena, we're all going to be there for you in the future." Hotaru added.

All Serena could do was smile. "Thanks you guys." She said.

"We better not waste any more time. Homura needs our help!" Artemis said.

"Then we better get down there quickly before that Grief Seed activates." Amara cried out as the scouts ran out the door, Serena stayed behind with Luna.

Serena quickly dialed Hayate's phone number and handed the phone to Luna. "Okay Luna you know what to do."

"Alright then." Luna replied as the phone rang.

 _"Hello, this is the Yagami household,"_ came Hayate's voice.

"Oh hello Ms. Yagami. I'm calling from the hospital. Maye I speak with your gardian please?"

 _"Oh, sure. Please wait while I get her."_

Luna handed the phone back to Serena, as Signum answered the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ms. Signum. How are you doing?"

 _"Who is this?"_ Signum demanded.

"You already know who it is. We met in that witch barrier in the hospital, remember?"

 _"S-Sailor Moon?"_

"Yep. You guessed it!"

 _"How did you get this number?"_

"That's not important right now. What is important is that your comrades have been engaged by the Time-Space Administration over by the urban district."

 _"What? How do you know this?"_

"Me and my team of Sailor Scouts have lots of information. It's how we're able to search for witches. I'll give you this information as a sign of goodwill and trust...and I hope you'll evetually be able to tell me what exactly you are planning to do with...The Book of Darkness."

 _"You..."_

"I told you I don't want us to be enemies. I'm planning on finding out from the Bureau the same reason they think you are doing so. I'd really hate to make judgments with only half of the information. But if you don't want to tell me...*giggle*...then I'll have no choice. I'll see you on the battlefield, Ms. Signum." With that Serena cut off the call and stood up from the couch and held out her transformation pendant. "You ready Luna?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Serena, just be carefull out there." Said Luna.

With that said, Serena raised her broach and called out, "MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

Ribbons and feathers surrounded her body as her wings sprouted from her back. As the transformation ended, Serena now stood there as Eternal Sailor Moon took her place.

"Lets go Luna!" Sailor Moon said as Luna climed on her shoulder. Her hover board arived by the window. She got on, and headed for the urban district.

* * *

 **The urban district...**

Homura watched in awe as the Volkenritter and the Mages fought each other.

 _'It must be so convenient to be able to fly like that.'_ she thought as she watched the red head attack the brunette with her hammer only to be blown back in a cloud of smoke. _'But why are they fighting each other? I suppose that's what the Sailor Scouts want to find out'._

"Homura!"

Homura turned around and saw the Sailor Scouts (minus Sailor Moon) hoverring up to her. She was also surprised to see Tuxedo Mask ridding with Mercury but didn't ask.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" She asked.

"She's on her way over here," said Tuxeso Mask. "Is the Grief Seed still inactive?"

"Yes, but not for long. By now the others will have noticed it and will be coming here as well."

"By others you mean Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, and the other one..." Uranus listed.

"Kyouko Sakura." Homura filled in.

"Alright, we better get into position. Who knows when that Grief Seed's gonna pop." Jupiter declared as the scouts all separeted into diffrent locaitions.

Homura was about to go with them, when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and saw Showa standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She demamded.

"Just thought I check up on you and see how your doing." Showa replied.

"I don't need you looking out for me."

"I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I said I trust you a little but not fully. Besides, if any of these Mages see you they'll think your an enemy."

"Don't worry, my objective is to observe the Sailor Scouts. You're going to need them to help you battle anganst Walpurgisnacht." With that said, Showa walked away.

Although Homura still didn't trust him fully she knew he was right. In all the other timelines, Homura could never destroy Walpurgisnacht alone. It was Madoka who had destroyed the super witch in the end with one shot. But this time, things were going to be different. She went off where the Grief Seed was and got in position.

* * *

"Even though Sailor Moon told me what was going on," Signum muttered as she looked at the blond Bureau Mage in front of her. "To think they would use 2 barriers to trap us all like this."

"Why are you doing this?" The Mage asked as she pointed her scythe device at her. "What is your objective? Why do you intend to fill the book?"

"You're strong-wiled aren't you?" Signum asked before she repeated the greeting she said to Sailor Uranus a few days ago. "I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Signum, a Belka Knight from the Volkenritter. And this is my weapon Laevatein. What is your name?"

"Temporaty Mid-Childa Mage of the Time-Space Administration, my name is Fate Testarossa, and my weapon is Bardiche." The girl replied.

"Testarossa and Bardiche, huh? If I didn't have a goal to achieve, I'd let my heart out to play a little in this battle..."

"Oh come on now, you should always go all out when you do battle!" Said another voice.

The knight and mage blinked at the unfamiliar voice and barely moved out of the way as a long spear weapon lashed out at them. The 2 of them landed on seprarate rooftops as they looked for the source of the attack. They found her on the rooftop between them. A long haired girl in an equally red outfit stood there with a piece of pocky in her mouth.

"After all, only one of us can get the Grief Seed, right?" The girl said.

"Who are you? How did you get through the barrier?" Fate asked.

"The name's Kyouko Sakura," the girl replied as she brandished her weapon at her. "And you're all in my territory!"

With a flick of her wrist, the spear broke into multiple sections and lashed out at them.

"Just like Laevatein?" Signum asked as she jumped from the rooftop. "Then we'll just have to counter it with our own!"

 _ **"Schlangeform!"**_ Laevatein called out as the blade broke into sections and crashed into the spear, knocking it back at the the girl.

"Oh? So you can do that too huh?" Kyouko asked with an intrigued smile. "Then this should be fun!"

"I found you!" Another voice called out as Kyouko jumped back.

"You again?" Kyouko asked as the dust cleared revealing Sayaka Miki in her Magical Girl form. "Didn't you learn anything from your last beating?"

"Shut up!" Sayaka shouted. "This is payback for...huh? Ms. Signum?"

"You're...that girl from the hospital," Signum said in recognition. "You...you made a contract with that thing?"

"Yeah well...I kinda wanted to help people you know?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, you & Sailor Moon looked pretty cool while you were protecting your friend. So I wanted to become a Magical Girl and help people too. Speaking of which...what the heck is going on here?"

"I'll tell you later," Signum said as Laevatien returned to it's Schwertform. "For now can you keep that one occupied for me?" She asked pointing to Kyouko.

"No problem! I've got a score to settle with her anyway!"

"Hey! Don't walk away and leave me with this weakling!" Kyouko shouted.

"Who are you calling a weakling?" Sayaka shouted as she created a dozen cutlasses behind her and tossed them all at Kyouko who jumped away to avoid them. Sayaka quickly followed up with a charge, pushing them away from Signum & Fate.

"What...just happened?" Fate asked.

 _ **"Unsure."**_ Bardiche replied.

"Now that the disturbance is gone, we can continue," Signum said as ahe formed a sheath in her free hand and sheathed her device. "Get ready, Testarossa."

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, another newcomer has joined the fray. The person was non other then Mami Tomoe.

"Let's do this. TRIO VOLLEY!" Mami shouted as she summoned dozens of muskets behind her as they all shot out at Vita & Nanoha.

 _ **"Incomming!"**_ Nanoha's device Raising Heart called out as Nanoha created a shield blocking the attack.

"Who the heck are you?" Vita asked as she dodged and blocked the shots.

"My name is Mami Tomoe," she replied. "And like you I'm a Magical Girl. However, I can't allow such wanton destruction of my city. So I'm afraid I have to ask you to stop. I'll use force if I have to."

"Hey, I'm trying to get her to stop too!" Nanoha said quickly.

"Yes, by almost destroying half a city block in the process..." Mami said slowly as she looked at the crater in the street. "So I'm going to have to ask that you both lower your weapons."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Vita shouted as she sent a couple of iron balls flying at Mami who summoned a several muskets and skillfully shot them all down.

"Amazing!" Nanoha cheered only to blink and lean back as one of the yellow bullets flew at her as well. "Hey, you almost hit me!"

"My apologies," Mami said softly. "I'll be sure to hit you next time."

"Ohhh...she's kind of scary..."

 ** _"Do not worry my master."_** said Raising Heart.

' _Nanoha! Fate!'_ Yuno called out via telepathy. _'What's going on out there?'_

 _'It seems that several more mages have appeared,'_ Fate answered. _'One of them seems to know the one I'm currently fighting against but doesn't seemed affiated with her but she also has no problem helping her either.'_

 _'More Unknowns?'_ Chrono asked.

 _'You mean like those 2 women we saw a few days ago?'_ Nanoha asked as she avoided and fired at Vita  & Mami. _'How many of them are there?'_

 _'And we still haven't found the last of the gaurdians,'_ Arf, who was currently engaged with her counterpart, added. _'Could this get any crazier?'_

* * *

Tuxedo Mask was looking up as he saw pink, orange, yellow, red, and blue lights of various sizes fly around. He wondered where Sailor Moon was, so he took out his communicator.

"Serena? Serena, where are you?" He called.

"Right behind you!"

"Gah!" Tuxedo Mask gasped as he saw Sailor Moon behind him. "What took you so long?"

"Well it kinda took a while to find this place." She replied.

"In other words, we got lost." Luna said.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon growled.

Just then, Homura arived with the other scouts. "Oh good, you're here." She exclaimed.

"Is the Grief Seed still active?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Not for long." Homura replied as she looked at the pulsating seed.

"Then we better hury before it releases the barrier!" Mercury said as the others nodded.

"Alright, what's the plan Moonface?" Uranus asked their leader.

"Um, let me think," She said and started thinking. Soon she came up with the answer, "Okay, I got it. The Inner scouts will go and separate Signum & Fate. While Tuxedo Mask & I will try to separate Sayaka & Kyouko. The rest of you will handle the other 3 girls."

" What about me?" Homura asked.

"Do you know where Madoka is?"

"Yes, it looks like she's watching from inside the building where Mami's on".

"Alright, I'll leave her to you. Just remember to stay close to her in case something happens. We'll try to make do without your ability."

"Right...thank you."

"Alright...let's get going." Sailor Moon said.

"Be carefull scouts!" Called Artemis as he and Luna went to hide in the allyway. Artemis suddenly asked a question, "Hey Luna? Is it just me, or is there someone behind us?"

"What do you mean Artemis?" Luna whispered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. A shadow then covered the 2 cats. They turned around and gasped. 2 red bug eyes could be seen.

"Where are the Sailor Scouts?" The person asked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kyouko & Sayaka continued to duke it out, when suddenly something struck pass them.

"Hey! Who threw that!" Kyouko shouted.

Sayaka looked down at what struck them and was confused. "Is that...a rose?"

Just then, someone jumped down on the rooftop. Sayaka & Kyouko looked and saw a man dressed in a tuxedo, a top hat, a cape and a white mask, standing there.

"Well hello there laddies." The man greeted politely.

Kyouko thrusted her spear at the newcommer. "And just who are you suppose to be? The masked magician or something?" she demanded.

"Flatered but no. Tuxedo Mask at your service." The man said.

"Tuxedo Mask? What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

"Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!" Another voice called out. The 2 Magical Girls looked up and saw Sailor Moon on her hover board looking very cross.

"I take it your the one named Sailor Moon?" Kyouko asked.

"And you must be Kyouko Sakura, correct?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Who want's to know?" Kyouko countered back

"We do. Infact we know all about you." Said Tuxedo Mask.

The 2 girls just stood in silence.

* * *

 **With the Inner scouts...**

Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, & Venus all hovered to where Fate & Signum were fighting. they all nodded to each other and powered up their attacks.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOCK!"

All 4 attacks surrounded both Signum & Fate who looked up.

"Who are you?" Fate demanded as the scouts came closer.

"I am Sailor Venus!" Said Venus.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" Said Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars!" Said Mars.

"And I am Sailor Jupiter!" Said Jupiter.

"TOGETHER WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS OF THE INNER SOLAR SYSTEM!" They all said.

"So your the other Sailor Scouts I've heard so much about." Signum said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here because the festival is about to start." Said Venus.

"What festival?" Fate asked.

"The Magical Girl festival, duh!" Venus replied.

"With 9 Sailor Scouts, 1 man in a tuxedo, and a Witch as guess stars!" Mars added.

As soon as they finished, several explosions could be heard as they all turned to look.

* * *

 **With the Outer scouts...**

The place Vita, Nanoha & Mami were fighting had gone quiet as 3 women + 1 young girl hovered near them. The tall woman with black hair was weilding a long rod with an orb on top, while the young girl was weilding a glave. The top of the glave was shaped like the letter 'G'. Nanoha reconized 2 of them as Uranus & Neptune, but the other 2 were unfamiliar.

"Geez, fighting like a bunch of little girls." Said Uranus.

"It's a good thing we were here to break it up." Added Neptune.

"There's more of you?" Vita asked as she glared down at them.

"You're the ones who helped Ms. Miki aren't you?" Mami asked just as the girl in question came crashing onto the rooftop followed by the one she had been fighting with.

* * *

"Sorry for being so rough," Sailor Moon said dusting her hands. "But you two were going nuts."

"What are you doing, Sailor Moon?" Sayaka asked. "Don't get in my way!"

"Did you forget the reason you came here in the first place?" Tuxedo Mask asked as Sayaka & Mami's eyes widened.

"THE GRIEF SEED!" The 2 of them said at the same time, just as the barrier shattered, being replaced with a another one, a witch's barrier.

"W-what is this?" Fate asked as all the combatants were standing together in a circle. The ground was completely pitched black and their was nothing around them. Just a pure blank sky the color of parchment.

"Shoot, I forgot all about the witch." Kyouko cursed.

Signum turnd to the Inner sailors. "You knew about this, didn't you!?" She shouted.

"To be honest, we did. we were planning on telling you about this, but your comrades were being attacked so thats why Sailor Moon told you." Said Mercury.

"Buy what kind of barrier is this?" Chrono (another member of the TSAB) asked as he taped his foot on the ground.

"It's a witch's barrier." Mami explained.

"A witch?" Nanoha asked.

"They're beings that spread the seeds of disaster across the world. They conceal themselves behind these barriers to keep themselves safe. Should any normal human being wander in here, it would be impossible for them to escape."

"That's where we Magical Girls come in," Sayaka began as she indicated Mami, Homura, Kyouko and herself. "Our job is to hunt down and destroy these witches before they bring to much harm. Or at least that's what we're _supposed_ to be doing."

She threw a glare at Kyouko who glared back at her.

"So these witches contain a large amount of magical power?" A blond woman dressed in greed the scouts hadn't seen before asked.

"Of course they do," Jupiter said. "How else would they do these things."

'Uh, I hate to interrupt the exposition," Mars said as she held her hand up. "But we've got company over here."

2 large shadowy towers formed out of the ground with four silver balls floating at the top for eyes and large pipes sticking out of them that seemed to be its hands.

"Is that the witch?" Yunno asked.

"No, that's just a familiar," Homura answered. "A witch's child if you will."

"Hey!" Arf shouted. "I resent that! Don't compare me to that thing!"

"Complain later! Move it!" Vita shouted as the groups pread apart, with Homura grabbing Madoka (she managed to get her out of the building) before jumping out of the way, as the familiar brought one of its pipes down on the group.

Sailor Saturn hovered up to the familiar with her glaive in towe. Nanoha flew down next her. "You might wanna stand aside." She said to Nanoha, who nodded. Saturn closed her eyes and powered up her attack. She then took a deep breath and called out, "SATURN DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" ( **A/N she did this in Sailor Moon: Another story just so you know.** ) Yellow streams of ribbons shot out of her glaive at ther Dora familiar, sending it crashing to the ground in a roar.

"Whoa!" Nanoha gasped. "You look younger then the other Sailor Scouts. How come your attacks are stronger?"

"My powers are based on darkness, but I choose to surve the light." Saturn replied.

"What does that mean?" Nanoha asked.

"It means, I'm the most powerfull then the rest of our group." Saturn answered, then showed Nanoha her glaive. "This weppon of mine is verry deadly. I can also sence an attack nearby...like right now, DUCK!"

Nanoha did, right as a silver ball shot over her where her head used to be as it was batted away by Saturn. She then rested her weppon on her shoulder.

"And I must say, I think I'm doing a better job then you are."

"Muuu! I'll show you!" Nanoha pouted as she took aim at the one Saturn shot down earlier. "Raising Heart! Divine Buster!"

 ** _"Stand by, ready!"_**

The pink beam fired from Raising Heart and successfully managed to cleave the wonded familiar in 2 as Saturn clapped in approval.

"Good job," she said. "Now how about doing the same to the other 5 behind you?"

"Huh?" Nanoha asked as she turned around to come face to face with another one with 4 more behind it. "WAAH!"

"I'll leave them to you, bye." Saturn said as she flew off.

"Hey, wait a minute! Come back here!" Nanoha shouted as she flew back to avoid the Dora's attack just as a barrage of yellow bullets hit the familiars, knocking them back. Looking down she saw the blond girl that was shooting at her with a few dozen spent rifles by her side.

"Don't worry," Mami said with a smile. "That time I wasn't trying to shoot you."

"Ah...hahaha..." Nanoha laughed nervously as she started shooting them as well.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Said Sayaka.

"You get out of my way!" Kyouko snaped.

"I was here before both of you so move it!" Shouted Vita.

"The 3 girls were bumping into each other as they attacked another set of Doras by themselves. They were doing fairly well, but their tempers were rising as they each tried to take the other's kill and were quickly coming close to blows themselves.

"Get out of my way newbies and let a pro show you how it's done!" Kyouko declaired as she pointed her spear at the front of the most Dora.

"I can do it just as well as you can!" Sayaka shouted as she shoved her out of the way.

"You're both 200 years too young to order me around!" Vita said as she ran in front of them only to be grabbed by the back of her collar by both of them.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouko asked.

"You're younger then both of us!" Sayaka said.

They were interrupted when the foremost Dora roared and disappared in front of them as Sailor Uranus landed in front of them.

"What do you 3 think your doing?" She asked as she powered up her sword. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She called out as the blast sent a hole through the familiar destroying it. "There! There's 3 left. 1 for each of you! Now stop fighting each other and fight them instead!" Uranus shouted as she ran off to fight another set, leaving the girls to throw one last look at each other before going off to face thier individual familiars.

* * *

"So, why are you trying to fill up the book?" Homura asked as she stood next to the other knight, Shamal, with Madoka behind her.

"Why do you know about it?" Shamal asked as she put up a sheild around them so the familiars couldn't reach them.

"I've been working with the Sailor Scouts and they know you have it," Homura replied. "They're not trying to destroy it or anithing. They want to know why. After all, since the Bureau Mages are after you means they believe it to be dangerous."

"What are you talking about, Homura?" Madoka asked as a familiar was pushed back by the shield and was intercepted by Zafira and Sailor Pluto.

"It's none of your business," Shamal said as she opened the book and watched the pages fill up. "I see, even the familiar's Linker Cores can fill up the book."

"Is that so?" Homura asked as she pulled out an RPG from her shield. "Excuse me for a moment, it looks like that boy needs help."

"Where did you get that?"

That's none of your business."

The boy in question was Yunno, who was cut off and being attacked by a half a dozen Dora's, 3 of which he had managed to tie up with chains. Homura walked out of the shield and fired it at the mob, creating an opening allowing Yunno to get out.

"Thanks," the boy said as he ran up to them in a pant.

"While these familiars aren't that strong, they are tough to kill," Homura said as she tossed the RPG to the ground. "They'll also keep coming unless we find the witch and destroy it. The barrier will also remain untill then as well."

"But how do we find it?" Yunno asked.

"By using this," Homura said as she lifted up her soul gem. "It only works for it's original owner so don't try stealing it. Currently, the witch is close to where Sailor Moon is fighting. Next to the blond scythe girl and the femal knight."

"So, with Fate then?"

"How strong are these witches exactly?" Shamal asked.

"They vary in size and power. This one focuses on defense so it'll be tough to destroy. But the Sailor Scouts have a lot more secrets then a normal person."

"What kind of secrets do they have anyway?" Yunno asked.

"Who knows. Why don't you ask them yourself? So far they've only interested in destroying witches and protecting people after all. At least, that's what they told me."

"Hmm...they're the ones that've been asking the help out huh?"

* * *

"Need any help?" Sailor Moon asked as she watched Signum, Fate, Chrono & Arf dealing with a dozen familiars.

"That! Would! Be! Appreciated!" Chrono shouted as he tried to find a break to charge up his spells but the steel balls the Doras were shooting were making it difficult.

"I was asking Ms. Signum," Sailor Moon said as she turnd to the boy. "Not you kid."

"If you could, Sailor Moon." Signum said as sjhe slashed through one of the familiars.

"Then, tell me what you're doing filling up the book."

"Maybe afterward..."

"Alright, I guess that'll have to do for now. I'm gonna have to ask you to move out of the way please?"

"What?"

Soon after, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, & Venus arived.

"I want you to witness the Sailor Scouts full power. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The scout replied. They all formed a ring around Sailor Moon and called out thier plante names.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

The scouts were then surounded by thier arouras. With the help of the Silver Crystal they called out, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver orbs all shot toward the Dora's destroying them compleatly.

"Incredible. Thier power is nothing I've ever seen before." Signum muttered before bringing her attention back to the battle. She then fired a spell at the familiars in front of her while Fate took the ones in the back.

"HIRYU ISSEN!"

"THUNDER SMASHER!"

"Yellow and Purple beams tore through the remaining familiars as Sailor Mercury appeared behind her, clapping her hands.

"W-what?" Fate asked as she turned around.

"Oh nothing," Mercury said, taking out her mini computer. "It's very hard to belive that your only 9 years old. Do you mind if I scan you for a minute?"

Just then, Chrono appeared and shot a blade at Mercury forcing her to leap back.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted.

"Calm down, I'm just collecting some data. As a fee for helping you...what's that?"

Suddenly, the entire area started shaking as an even larger black mound rose from the ground. It was the silver witch, **Gisela**. It was large and black just like it's familiars except it actually had something that looked like arms. It also had a weird looking head, which looked like the front of a bicycle. It even had the handle bars as some kind of antenna.

"Is that...the witch?" Fate asked.

"This one is much different then the one in the hospital..." Signum gasped.

"This makes it the 4th one we've seen ever since we started working," Pluto said as she & Saturn turned to the left and saw Kyouko standing there. "Is there something you need, Ms. Sakura?"

"That witch is mine," the red head said as she brandished her spear at them. "Don't get in my way, you posers."

"Is that any way to talk to someone who is older then you?" Pluto asked as she pointed her Garnet rod at her. "It's not like you'll spend the effort to remember this."

"If you like," Saturn spoke up. "I can clear a path for you."

"What do you..." Before Kyouko could finish, the witch summoned 4 more familiars in front of it as they moved toward Pluto, Saturn & Kyouko. Saturn then raised her glaive.

"If you don't mind, let me clear out these familiars, okay?"

"Tch, go right ahead kid." Kyouko said.

"As you wish." Saturn replied as she called out, " SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

Saturn banged the blade of her weppon on the ground hard, that a large purple orb shot toward the Dora familiars destroying them in the process, and creating a path for the Holy Magical Girl.

"We're not here for the Grief Seeds. We're only here to destroy the witches." said Saturn.

"How they get destroyed dosn't matter to us." Pluto finished.

"Heh, so you guys are just social workers or something?" Kyouko asked.

"Not really," said another voice as Kyouko turned around to see Uranus & Neptune walking towards them. It was Neptune who spoke, "But we do get paid handsomely. Now go, the path is clear for you now, Ms. Sakura."

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Kyouko shouted as she charged straight towards the witch."

Well, I'd say that went rather okay, right?"Uranus asked as the others nodded. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hmm? is there somthing you want or-" she was cut off by a punch to the face, that sent her back.

The other Outers checked to see if she was hurt. "Uranus, are you alright?" Neptune asked.

"I think so," Uranus replied. "But who attacked me?"

"I did!" Said an unfamiliar voice. The scouts turned around to see a figuar who looked like an armored insect.

"Who are you?" Pluto asked.

But the armored person didn't answer. Instead he ran up to them and started throwing punches and kicks at the Outers, who immediately started fighting back. Uranus, tried to block his puches, but the armored man was too strong. Uranus countered back with a roundhouse kick, but the figure dodged and kicked her in her chest, making her fall back. Uranus manage to get back up, and powered up.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The yellow orb was fired towards the figuar, but he held out his hands stoping the attack, making Uranus gasp in shock. The amored figuar then slamed the orb back onto the ground and shot towards Uranus, who was hit instantly.

"URANUS!" Neputne shouted as she ran to her cousin, only to be blocked by armored person, who grabed her by the wrist tightly. Neptune struggled to get free, but the man pushed her to the ground. She managed to get back up and began to power up. "NETUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" The blue orb shot forward to the man, who once again managed to stop it in his hands, and throw it back at her. The attack sended Neptune flying back on the ground.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus cried.

Soon the other scouts arived to see what was going on. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus & Tuxedo Mask, all looked at the man in the armor.

"Who is that guy?" Asked Venus.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like the Outers need our help." Mars replied.

Sailor Moon immedietly went over to them. "Uranus. Neptune. Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Uranus replied. "But this guy is strong.

"He managed to bounce our attacks back at us." Said Neptune.

Meanwhile the Inner scouts were engaging the armored figuar. Sailor Mars took out one of her scrolls.

"Evil spirites be gone!" She shouted as she threw the scroll at the man, who caught it in his hands.

"Pathetic." He said as tore it up.

"Imposible!" Mars gasped. "No one's ever done that to one of my spells before!"

"Let me try something." Said Venus as she called out, "VENUS LOVE-CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Venus's Love-chain wraped around the masked man, but he managed to break free instantly. "Whoa. He really is strong."

"Let's see if I can try anything." Jupiter said as she called out, "SPARKILING WIDE PRESSURE!" She threw an orb of lightning at thier apponent, who jumped up and caught it and threw it back at her. "GAHHH!"

"JUPITER!" The others cried.

"I'm okay!" Jupiter replied.

Mecury took out her computer. "Let's see if I can find your weekness." She said to the man as she began scanning...only to find nothing. "That's odd. I can't seem to find anything."

The masked man ran at Mercury, who managed to dodge out of the way. Mercury then prepared her attack, "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES...FREEZ!" The ice bubbles were fired at the man. Suddenly, he held out his hand, making the bubbles stop. "What?" Mercury gasped. Then with a flick of his wrist, the masked man sent the bubbles back at Mercury, freezing her in the process. She magnaged to break out of the ice. "Okay, now I'm mad!" She declaired as she ran up to him, giving him a punch, only to block her fist with his palm. He then started twisting her wrist making her cry out in pain. Just then, Pluto & Saturn arived. Pluto used her rod to strike at the figuar, who grunted in pain. Saturn went over to Mercury.

"Are you okay?" The young scout asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Mercury replied.

Back with Pluto, she and the armored man were still battling. Pluto was putting up a better fight then the others. She managed to lay a few hits on the masked man with her rod.

"I doubt you have any more tricks up your sleeve?" She tanted.

"Actualy, I do. SHOWA BLADE!" He called out as a blade appered in his hand. He began slashing at Pluto, who tried blocking it with her rod.

Starting to get a little fed up, she powered up. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

The black orb flew at the masked man but using the blade like a baseball bat, he bounced it back at her, sending her flying.

"PLUTO!" Saturn cried out and ran up to her. She looked to the armored person with anger in her eyes. "You'll pay for what you did!" She shouted as she ran towards him.

"No Saturn, don't!" Pluto called to the youngest scout.

Saturn was about to strike the masked person with her glaive, only for the man to jump out of the way. He landed right behind her, then ran and leaped foward, bringing his right fist out and called out, "RIDER PUNCH!" His fist colided whith Saturn, sending her flying back, while screaming out in pain.

"SATURN!" Pluto cried. She got back up and ran to her foster daughter. She held Saturn in her arms, who was breathing heavingly.

The other scouts arived at the sceen. Sailor Moon who saw everything, blocked his way. "Please stop! Why are you attacking us?!" She beged.

"I have my reasons!" The man replied as he ran towards Sailor Moon, leaped in the air, bringing out his right leg and called out, "RIDER KICK!"

Tuxedo Mask, who was watching this, immediatly push Sailor Moon out of the way, taking the kick for her, and crier out in pain.

"TUXEDO MASK!" She cried. Slowly, Tuxedo Mask got back up, while holding his chest in pain. Saikor Moon ran up to him. "Oh Darien, are you okay?" She choked in question.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Tuxedo Mask replied.

The stranger then walked up to the Sailor Scouts. "I thought you'd put up a better fight. Guess I was wrong."

Uranus who was mostly upset by his words asked, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Kamen Rider Showa GX!" The man replied back.

Just then there was an explosion nearby. The scouts all looked up as the barrier started to dissolve. With the world back to normal, Showa walked to his motercycle. He looked at the scouts one last time. "Next time we meet, I expect a better fight." With that said, he drove off into the night.

"I have a feeling will be seeing him alot more." Pluto said as they all noded in agreement.

 **To be continuded...**

* * *

 **Well there's part 4 readers. Sorry for taking so long, but I'm back. Hoped you all liked this chapter. If you did, please review. That's all for me right now. I'll be back whith part 5 soon. Till then this is Sailor Rider signing off, see ya!**


	6. Part 5: The truth about Soul Gems

A/N: Here's Part 5 of M.G.W.U. Sailor Moon belongs to Toei animation. Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Magica Girl Lyrical Nanoha belong to Aniplex. And Kamen Rider Showa belongs to K.R. Chrome. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Part 5: The truth about Soul Gems.**

Kamen Rider Showa was driving threw Umihara city. He then stoped at a nearby hotel he was staying at. Showa got off the Showa Racer and undid his transformation. As he walked to the elevator, Shinich took out his dimentional phone and dialed. After a few rings someone finally picked up.

 _"Shinichi? Is that you?"_

"Yes Mion, it's me!" Shinichi said with a laugh.

 _"Man, it's good to hear your voice again. How's your mission going?"_ Shinichi's friend Mion Sonozaki asked on the other line.

"Oh, it's going great. How are things going with Rena?"

 _"Alright. Rena's asleep right now. But don't worry, Shion & I are taking good care of her._"

"That's good to know." Shinichi said as he walked out of the elevator and entered the room he was staying in. "So Mion, I gotta ask."

 _"What is it?"_ Mion asked.

"Has Keiichi asked you to marry him yet?"

 _"W-w-what!"_

"HAHAHAHAHA! Relax. I was just kidding. But seriously, has he proposed to you yet?"

 _"Ha ha ha, verry funny pervert! And no he hasn't proposed yet. But I'm hoping he will, *giggle*."_

"Did you just giggle?"

 _"Uh, n-no. anyway I gotta go. It was nice talking to you, Shinichi."_

"You too Mion, and tell your sister I said hi."

 _"Sure thing, bye."_

"Yeah, bye."

As Shinichi layed on the bed, he thought back to his fight with the Sailor Scouts.

 _'Maby I was a bit hard on them.'_ he thought. _'But they have to be ready for what's coming. And I'll make sure that they are.'_

* * *

 **Back at the urban district...**

The scouts were all recovering from the attacks Showa gave them earlier.

"Just what was up with that guy anyway?" Venus asked.

"I don't know. But he was really tough to beat." Mars replied.

"Next time I see him, I'm gonna squash him like the bug he already is!" Jupiter growled.

"You & me both." Agreed Uranus.

Sailor Moon walked over to Tuxedo Mask and huged him.

"You really didn't have to do that for me back there Darien." She choked.

"But I had too. Look Serena, you're important to me. And I don't wanna see you get hurt out there. So of course I'm going to protect you, no mater what." Said Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon's eyes shook, as a tear trickled down her face. "Oh, Darien." She whispered softly.

Just then Neptune spoke up. "I think we better check on the girls."

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot about them!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as they all went to check on all 3 groups.

* * *

Both Uranus & Neptune, walked up to the Bureau mages.

"What do you 2 want?" Arf demanded as she stood in front of Fate.

"We're after the book as well," Uranus said. "It's a very dangerous object after all. But, we were wondering if you'll be able to get it off our planet?"

"You want to destroy the Book of Darkness?" Fate asked.

"None of us care about what happens to the Book," said Neptune as she shook her head. "Our jobs as Sailor Scouts is to protect the earth and remove anything that threatens it."

"That includes witches and the Book of Darkness." Uranus continued. "If you tell us what you know about it, we'll give you information about the witches as well as assisting you in retrieving the book for yourselves."

"Aren't you guys working with the other Sailor Scouts?" Chrono asked as he slowly got up to his feet with the help of Yunno & Nanoha who'd just arrived.

"Are all mages part of your organization?" Neptune asked. "Just because we're all Sailor Scouts doesn't mean we're allies."

"Besidqes," Uranus cut in. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter &Venus represent the Inner solar system. We represent the Outer solar system. Get that through your head kid!"

Chrono scowled at the 2 scouts but Nanoha quickly steped forward. "What about those other girls?" She asked.

"Them? They don't know anything about the book." Said Neptune. "They're just here to hunt down witches and the other scouts seems to be intent on helping them."

"Those poor girls have no idea what they're up against thought." Uranus added.

"What exactly is going to happen?" Yunno asked?

"Around the end of the month," Uranus began seriously. "A Witch is going to descend upon this very city."

"A Witch so powerful that the one you just saw was just a pebble compared to a mountain." Added Neptune.

"And with the coming of that witch, another one will appear on the same day, dwarfing even that mountain."

"According to our research, the final witch will cause the destruction of the planet in a mere ten days after it appears."

"No way!" Nanoha cried. "How can that be possible?"

"It's because of it's barrier." Said Uranus. "You people weren't able to detect the witch before it opened its barrier were you?"

"3 more witches appeared earlier this month," said Neptune, holding up 3 fingers. "1 on the same day you were attacked by the guardians of the book."

"So you Sailor Scouts are trying to stop this witch from destroying the planet?" Chrono asked.

"Of course we are." Neptune replied. "No sane person wants to die after all."

"However," Uranus cut in. "It seems we're all attempting to do it in different ways."

"All we're saying is that we want your help. The other scouts are helping the girls already going after the witches, and Sailor Moon is helping the guardians in excuse for their cooperation."

"Each side has around 4 or 5 mages of great power. It should be enough to destroy the secondary witch before it summons the main one. However, if this keeps up, we might end up destroying each other and the whole world will be gone."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Fate asked.

"That, we leave up to you," Neptune said as she and Uranus turned around. "We've given you the information. We'll contact you in a few days to hear your answer and your information about the book."

And with that they walked away from the group, leaving them to think about what they told them.

* * *

"Will both of you just calm down PLEASE!" Jupiter shouted as she stood between Sayaka & Kyouko, while Mami, Homura & Madoka watched from the sidelines.

"How can I be calm?!" Sayaka shouted as she pointed her cutlass at Kyouko. "She let a familiar go free after I cornered it!"

"If you're talking about that weird thing that looked like a 5 year old's drawing of a boat then we took care of that," Jupiter said holding her hand up in front of Sayaka's face. "Listen to me, if you guys keep fighting like this then your Soul Gems will become darker. You're using to much energy in your attacks."

"So what if you guys destroyed that familiar! If she keeps on doing that then innocent people will eventually be caught in the crossfire!"

"It's not like you can do anything about it rooky," Kyouko taunted. "After all, you were getting beaten quite badly before the barrier poped up, weren't you?"

"Why you little..."

"Sayaka stop!" Madoka called out just as there was a cracking sound of metal and wood being shattered.

"OW!" Sayaka cried out as she & Kyouko fell to the ground. Both looked up and saw Sailor Uranus holding her Space Sword looking very upset. "What was that for?!"

"Agh!" Kyouko groaned. Ahh! My spear!"

"Both of you will listen!" Uranus ordered as she pointed her Space Sword at Kyouko, and her fist at Sayaka. "Or I'll beat you both to the ground."

"Whoa! Uranus! Don't be too hard on them." Jupiter said. Uranus just glared at her.

Homura couldn't help but stare at the scouts actions right now. From what little she saw, the Sailor Scouts had been a bit kind and soft spoken, though sometimes a bit stubborn. It was the first time she saw one of them lose their temper. Even when the T.V. Witch exposed some of their memories to them they destroyed it calmly.

"I see...so that's how it is then..." Uranus muttered as Kyouko stood up.

"I don't have to listen to this!" She said as she turned to leave...only for the other scouts to show up blocking her path. Sailor Pluto pointed her Garnet Rod at her.

"Not another step, Kyouko Sakura," she demanded. "First of all, we want you to listen to what we have to say, then you can leave. It has to deal with these witches you like to hunt down so much."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kyouko demanded.

"Walpurgisnacht." Uranus said simply, causing Kyouko & Mami to gasp while Homura narrowed her eyes. "I see you know what it means."

"Walpurgisnacht?" Sayaka repeated. "What's that?"

"You really don't know anything about-" Kyouko began but was cut off by Mami.

"Walpurgisnacht," she began. "She's supposedly the strongest witch out there according to Kyubey. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"She's coming to this city." Said a voice from behind. Mami turned around and saw Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask walking up to them. It was Tuxedo Mask who spoke. "She will appear around the end of the month."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Kyouko asked.

"Like how you Magical Girls contracked with Kyubey," Mars began. "We Sailor Scouts get our powers from the planets. And in exchange, we protect the Galaxy from the unknown."

"I see, that's why you & Sailor Moon reacted so badly to Kyubey." Madoka said remembering how they tried to kill the Incubator.

 _'They only did that because they knew what he's really like,'_ Homura thought. _'But why are they telling them all this now...is this part of their plan? If so, then why didn't they tell me about it? Maybe it's so my reactions would be natural.'_

"That's exactly why." Said Mercury. "Right now the only way we're going to survive against Walpurgisnacht is to get the 4 of you working together. That's the first Step.

"And if I don't want to?" Kyouko asked.

"It's either that, or we see you as a liability and will force to incapacitate you." Pluto said coldly. "Right now your weapon is broken. By the time it takes you to create or summon another one, I will either try to stop you, or blast your arms and legs off. And if you try to heal your limbs with magic then I'll just keep attacking you until you can't think through the pain. Care to see if I'm right?"

"After seeing what you guys can do there's no way I want to fight against a Sailor Scout." Kyouko said with a huff.

None of us care if you want to go and let familiars run off by themselves," Tuxedo Mask said ignoring Sayaka's cries of protest. "They would eventually be hunted down by the other scouts or myself. Cultivating witches is no longer an option for you."

"Um, pardon me for interrupting," Mami said. "But you didn't answer my question of how you know that Walpurgisnacht is indeed coming."

"It's through our contract with the spirit of the world." Neptune explained.

"The world we speak of is the collective consciousness of mankind." Added Uranus. "Everything humanity knows and believes in, it knows and understands."

"That means everything all you girls know, it knows." Said Jupiter. "And through it, all of us know as well."

"We even know what you all used your wishes for." Said Saturn. "How ever, we're all limited to only the knowledge of humans born of earth."

"Things like Kyubey are unknown to us." Sailor Moon finished.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Sayaka asked.

"Look, we've only looked up what you wished for to get an idea of your powers," said Venus. "We're only interested in saving the planet, not anything else."

"You know..." Sailor Moon said. "It's been kinda bothering me for a while...but where is that little unknown anyway? I would've thought he stuck close by you girls."

 _"I'm right here, Sailor Moon._ " The Incubator said as it dropped down on Sailor Moon's head. _"Such an interesting story. Guardians of the planet...that makes you something like me on a smaller scale isn't it? You and your earth and us with the universe."_

"Your wrong, " Moon said coldly. "We were appointed by the galaxy to be it's guardians. You guys are self-appointed. Now...why don't you be a good little Incubator and get off my head."

"Don't worry Sailor Moon," said Mars, producing her Flame Sniper. "I got this one."

Lifting the flaming bow & arow, Mars fired it right through Kyubey's body, Sailor Moon avoiding the shot. The incubator's body soon fell to the ground with a thud.

"KYUBEY!" Mami shouted as she & Madoka ran up to him.

"YOU COULD'VE WARND ME YOU KNOW!" Sailor Moon shouted in anger.

"Sorry." Mars said.

"Th-that was so mean! "Madoka cried. "You didn't have to kill him!

"In the eyes of Phobos & Deimos, you girls are unknowns just like him." Mars went on. "The reason we're not doing the same to you is because non of us want to hurt innocent girls who get caught up with that thing's truths. Right? Kyubey? You can come out now."

The girls turned their heads towards where the other scouts were looking to see...another Kyubey coming out from the alleyway along with Luna & Artemis.

"K-Kyubey?" Madoka asked, looking between the dead one and the one walking towards them. "But how?"

" _You may not know this_ , _but I have a lot of replacement bodies,_ " Kyubey explained. " _After all, fighting witches is dangerous work isn't it? And this body really can't do anything to fight them. Though being shot by a flaming arrow like that just because I landed on your friend's head. You have quite the temper, Sailor Mars._ "

"And yet," Mars said as she and the other scouts surrounded the Incubator. "You still insist on testing our patience, Incubator."

 _"Oh? You seem to know a lot more than you're letting on, Sailor Scouts."_

"Well, when you've got access to everything mankind ever knows," Uranus said lifting her Space Sword on her shoulder. "It's hard to say everything you know."

"We can say the same thing for you, Incubator." Neptune added.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Sayaka asked.

"That's for the Sailor Scouts to know." Another voice said, causing the girls to look around.

"Hey, who said that!" Kyouko demanded.

"Down here." The voice said as they looked down at the 2 cats.

"Oh, I remember you." Mami said to the black cat. "You're that cat that was with Sailor Moon in the hospital, right?"

"Of course, my name is Luna and this is my associate, Artemis." Luna introduced.

"Oh, so Kyubey decided to send his little friends to go check on us?" Kyouko teased.

"I asure you, we are no friends of this...insignificant animal." Luna hissed.

"That, and the fact that he's left out some information about your contracts." Said Artemis.

"What are they talking about Kyubey?" Sayaka demanded. "What information did you leave out?"

 _"This sure is troublesome,"_ Kyubey said as he did something equivalent of a sign. _"What they mean is that your bodies are merely hollow shells."_

"What!" Madoka gasped.

 _"Your real selves are in your Soul Gems."_

" W-what are you saying?" Kyouko asked as she held over her Soul Gem.

 _"I'm saying that it's impossible to fight witches using a normal human body. For all Magical Girls like yourselves, your body is merely hardware. The Soul Gem is a device that lets you channel your Magical energy while keeping your soul in a safe and compact place. As the one responsible for contracting Magical Girls, it is my job to remove your souls in excuse for your Soul Gems. Why do you think they were called that in the first place?"_

"You dirty liar!" Kyouko shouted as she picked the alien up by the ear. "Are you saying that we're actually zombies? WELL ARE YA!?"

"No, you're nothing like that." Sailor Moon said as she placed a hand on Kyouko's shoulder. "Just because your soul isn't in your body anymore doesn't mean that you're any less alive. And being alive means you need to eat, sleep, drink...everything that a normal human being needs to do to survive."

"But you guys said it yourselves didn't you?" Sayaka shouted. "That the world said we were something unnatural!"

"Human beings aren't meant to use magic given to them an extraterrestrial like this one," Tuxedo Mask replied calmly as he took Kyubey from Kyouko's hand. "That's all that's unnatural about you. Everything else about you girls tells us that you're just teenagers with a lot of extra baggage."

"Besides, your Soul Gems now represent your life." Sailor Moon added. "That means that while you battle witches, the corruption of your Soul Gems are another factor that you need to be worried about aside from regular death."

"But so long as your Soul Gem remains mostly pure and intact, you will probably heal yourselves with magic." Artemis said.

"Wait a minute," Madoka said suddenly. "Homura said you guys didn't work together."

"Oh that?" Venus piped in. "Yah that was just a lie. We didn't want your little friend to know about us until we were ready."

"And since all the Magical Girl fractions in this city have met," said Mercury. "It's time to move on to the stage of our plans. The survival of Walpurgisnacht. "

"Don't screw with me!" Sayaka shouted. "Why should I keep fighting when my body is like this now! What's the point?"

"Sayaka Miki!" Sailor Moon shouted, causing the girl to flinch. "Why did you become a Magical Girl in the first place despite the warning we gave you about contracts? You said it yourself remember? You wanted to help people. Sure you realize what it meant at the time, but now that you know so what? Was your resolve really that weak? WAS IT?"

"I..I uh"

Sailor Moon stepped forward and slapped her across the face, causing the scouts to gasp in surprise. She caught Sayaka by her shoulders before she feel and pulled her up to her eyes.

"You made a commitment when you made the contract. Your body may be a shell now, but you're still you. All of your thoughts are up here..." She pointed to her head. "And all your emotions are down here..." She pointed to her heart. "They're still your own. They are still real. Your body is still real. No matter what changes happen to your body, you're still Sayaka Miki, a Magical Girl that's risking her life and soul for the good of other people."

"Sailor...Moon..." Sayaka said softly as she released her. She then gave Moon a punch in the cheek, knocking her flat on her butt. "That was for slapping me! It really hurt you know!"

"Sorry...ow..." Sailor Moon said, rubbing her cheek.

"Always acting on your own emotions, huh meatball head?" Tuxedo Mask teased.

"Of course, I mean we're all still human beings." Moon said getting back up. "What about the rest of you?" She asked looking at Kyouko & Mami. "Do you still consider yourselves as monsters?"

"Well, the way I see it," Kyouko began. "Is that you guys are way bigger monsters then I'll ever be, no offence. So no, not really. I'll probably freak out for one night and then go back to normal the next day or something."

"I agree," Mami said softly. "Even though it is a disturbing thought. The normal part of our lives really didn't change much with the removal of our souls. We already carry around our Soul Gems wherever we go anyway."

"What about you, Homura?" Madoka asked the dark haired girl.

"I already knew." Homura replied turning her head away.

"You did? ...Oh that's right. You were working with the Sailor Scouts weren't you? It kinda makes sense that you'd already know about it."

"Whatever."

 _"My...that was a much more positive reaction than I exp-_ " Kyubey began only to be cut off by a series of gun shots, as both Homura & Mami, shot the Incubator, leaving almost nothing left.

"What a revolting creature." Luna said in disgust.

"That was good timing,' said Artemis to Mami. " it's nice that you had a change of heart."

"I believe that the sacrifice was worth it." Mami said, tossing her gun to the said.

"My Soul Gem is still fine." Homura answered.

"If you say so," said Venus. "But if you girls are still worried about fighting witches after this little encounter, don't worry. We Sailor Scouts will either assist you or take over for you if you need it."

"In any case, it's getting late,' Mercury said, looking up at the clock tower. "You all should be getting home...but are the trains even running this late."

"1:00 in the morning..." Mami said as she looked at her watch. "I don't think they're running now."

"Guess it can't be helped." Uranus said, shaking her head. "Let's see...we could use our hover boards to take you guys home."

"Or we could let theme stay with us for the night." Saturn suggested. "Besides, 2 of them live alone right? And we've got plenty of room in the apartment."

"That's true, but they might be seen..."

"And what's wrong with us being seen?" Kyouko asked.

Well, you see, we live right next door to the younger Magical Girls," Jupiter said. "They're all part of some kind of magical military force."

"And they're all looking for you," Venus added. "But then again, they might not've gotten a good look at all of you. It was pretty dark after all."

Alright, we don't have time to be chatting about." Said Neptune. "Now, since we have 9 hover boards you girls will have to decide on who to go with. You've got 5 minutes to decide or we pick for you."

And so it was decided. Mami would go with Jupiter, Madoka with Venus, Kyouko with Mars, Sayaka with Mercury, and Homura with Pluto.

"You guys ready!" Uranus call out as the girls nodded in response. "Alright then, let's go!"

And so the Sailor Scouts along with the Holy Magical Girls, rode off back to the apartment.

* * *

 **Back with Shinichi...**

"So far some of the Sailor Scouts put up a good fight," Shinichi said to Warren that night. "But still, they were no match for my strength. You sure I'm doing the right thing Warren?"

 _"They have to be prepared Shinichi._ " Warren said over the communicator. _"But most of all, Sailor Moon needs to be ready. Remember when I showed you the battle she had with Chaos?"_

"Yeah. It was tragic. Seeing all the other Scouts die in front of her...kinda reminds me of the battle with those Darklord Generals."

It was true. The battle with the Darklord Generals was a tragic one. Showa's teammates Slasher, Armadillo, Carmen, Zero & Arachnea, were all killed in that battle. The only one who survived was Musician. But somehow they were all brought back to life, and no one had a clue on how that happened. In the end, Showa and all the other Kamen Riders managed to defeat the Darklord King, and save the village of Hinamizawa. So in a way, Shinichi felt what Sailor Moon went through.

 _"You should turn in for the night Shinichi. You've gotta start making plans on what to do next."_ said Warren.

"Yes sir." Shinichi said as he cut off communication. As he climbed into bed he began thinking. _'I have to get the Sailor Scouts ready to face Walpurgisnacht. Even if I have to fight their leader.'_

* * *

 **At the apartment...**

"Why the heck is this place so big?" Kyouko asked as the girls (who have de-transformed) all funneled into the apartment.

"Well, contracting with the world has the benefitstbenefits of extra funds," a voice said from the kitchen. 2 people steped into the view. A young woman with blond hair with 2 buns, and a young man a little taller with black hair.

"Hey, I remember you!" Sayaka gasped. "You were that girl from the hospital! You were Sailor Moon?"

"That's right! I think it's time for proper introductions." The young woman said as more people came in to the view. "My name is Serena Tsukino, and this is My boyfriend Darien Shields."

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Darien.

"I'm Amy Anderson, I hope we will get along nicely." Said Amy.

"I'm Raye Hino, nice to meet you." Said Raye.

"I'm Lita Kino, and I hope we'll be good friends." Said Lita.

"I am the beautifully and talented Mina Aino, at your service." Said Mina, making the girls sweat drop.

"I'm Michelle Kaioh, and this is my cousin Amara Tenoh." Michelle introduced.

"Pleasure's all mine." Said Amara.

"My name is Trista Meioh and I know we'll get along very well." Said Trista.

"And my name is Hotaru Tomoe, I hope you'll be nice to me." Hotaru said with a smile.

"So, you guys are the Sailor Scouts?" Sayaka asked.

"We sure are." Serena said.

"And you're that Tuxedo Mac guy?" Kyouko asked Darien.

"That's Tuxedo _Mask_!" Darien replied crossly.

"Whatever."

"Alright then," Trista began. "We'll be assigning rooms. Madoka & Sayaka will be sleeping with the Inner scouts. And Kyouko & Mami will be sleeping with us. Homura of course will be sleeping with Serena & Darien."

"Your staying with us too Homura?" Madoka sked as Homura came down stairs. A towel was wrapped around her head, indicating that she was in the shower.

"I actually live here now." She replied.

"Well, let's get you all settled in." Darien said as he led the girls to their respective rooms.

"Sleep well." Mina called out.

"I'll wake you up for breakfast." Said Lita.

Trista turned to the others. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going out to see if I can get some information about the Tome, from the Volkenritter. I'll be back in an hour."

"Just make sure you get the info we need." Said Amara.

Trista nodded and headed out the door. After a while the scouts minus Serena & Darien all turned in for the night.

"*Yawn* I'm so tired." Serena yawned as she and Darien Sat on the couch. "At least non of the girls are falling into despair like Homura said they would."

"Now comes the hard part," Darien said seriously. "How to break the news about them turning into Witches...Mami's the one we have to be careful of."

"Let's hope we can accomplish this." Serena said as she stood up and headed towards the bedroom. "You coming to bed Honey munchkins?"

"In a little bit. I wanna plan our strategy first."

Serena sighed and went to bed, leaving Darien to make a plan on helping the girls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"We left her with a sad memory," Signum said to Shamal as the 2 of them stood out on the patio. "We should've asked Ms. Tsukino to take care of her instead of running off like that."

Because non of the Volkenritter were home, Hayate went to one of her friend's house instead for dinner and was spending the night there.

"I know..." Shamal agreed with a nod.

"That aside, what do you think of the Sailor Scouts?" Signum asked.

"Well," Shamal began as she placed a finger on her cheek. "From what I've seen, they certainly are very powerful, even thought we only 5 of them do that powerful combination attack."

"That's true. But out of all of them, Sailor Moon is probably the most powerful let alone her teammates. We might have to take up her offer for help since the Bureau will become even more serious now."

"They probably also know that we gains a lot of pages thanks to that Witch and it's familiars."

"That's good, since we're running out of time. We have to hurry and make our master, Hayate, into the true owner of the Book..."

"Perhaps if we say it's to save Hayate, then the Sailor Scouts will have no problem helping us."

"I sure hope so. By now they may have heard the Bureau's side of the story...the darker history of the Book...hopefully they'll understand that Hayate is not like that."

"You're right...hmm?"

Signum suddenly turned around and began scanning the skies.

"Signum? Is something wrong?" Shamal asked.

"I feel as though we're being watched." Signum replied.

"Is it the Bureau?"

"No...I don't think it's hostile...just observing..."

The 2 of them started slightly when they heard a small beeping between them. Looking down they see a small device that looked like a cellphone flashing.

"When did that get there?" Shamal asked as Signum picked it up. They couldn't make out the image indicating that it was an unknown caller. Figuring out what it meant, Signum quickly flipped open and answered it.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

" _I apologize for calling so late, Madam Signum. But we have a lot to discuss._ " Came an unfamiliar voice.

"How did you find us?"

 _"Just like how you all are the guardians of the Tome, we Sailor Scouts are the guardians of the universe. As such, everything the humans that live on this world knows, we know. Therefore, we know who you master is...but not what you are planning on doing by filling the pages of the Book."_

"That's..."

 _"We explained to you that we do not want to be enemies. As of right now our leader is compelling us to remove the Book from this world. We Sailor Scouts see it as a danger. But Sailor Moon is trying to show us that it doesn't have to be. Think of us as defense attorneys, if you will. With the judge and Sailor Moon as the prosecution."_

"And what do you get out of this?"

 _"Are you implying my belief that Hayate Yagami won't use the Book to destroy the planet is wrong and that we should eliminate her? We could easily do so. About as easily as we placed tose stickers on your backs without you noticing."_

Signum's eyes went wide as she quickly walked behind Shamal, who was looking confused, as Signum found the sticker the person was talking about. It was one depicting Sailor Moon's cressent moon symbol. Tearing it off she showed it to Shamal who had the same reaction before looking at Signum's back where another sticker was resting.

"Signum...Shamal...what are you 2 doing?" Came Vita's voice as she walked out towards them while rubbing her eyes. Suddenly there was a thud behind her as someone grabbed her shoulder. Their eyes widened when they saw a woman in a black Sailor uniform landing behind them, holding a cell phone in one hand, and a staff in the other.

"Gah! When the heck did you get here?" Vita screeched as she leaped back.

"About 10 minutes ago." The woman replied as she closed her phone.

"You're one of the Sailor Scouts, are you?" Signum asked.

"Indeed I am. My name is Sailor Pluto." The women now known as Pluto introduced. "Now then, Madam Signum, Lady Shamal, & Ms. Vita. Tell me your side of the story. I would like to hear your reason for doing all this."

There was a moment of silence as Shamal & Vita, looked at Signum for what to do.

"Very well then," Signum said as she closed the phone as well. "It all started about 6 months ago...we all appeared before Hayate Yagami, without her knowing about the book. During that time we started bonding with her, and started developing a feeling called love, when our other masters haven't. Hayate soon started treating us like family. Then one day, we told her about the Book of Darkness. She then gave us an order that she wanted nothing to do with it. For you see...the book is paralyzing her body and is slowly killing her due to her immature Linker Core, which only sped up thanks to our appearance before her. We believe that if we fill the book with enough Linker Cores, then it would break the curse."

"I see..." Pluto said after a long silence. "I can certainly say, that I was not expecting this."

"To be honest, neither of us were." Shamal said. "But that's how it is I'm afraid."

"So?" Vita asked. "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna help us or just get in our way?"

"Simple. I propose a truce." Pluto said holding up 1 finger. "First off, how many pages did you fill when we battled that witch and it's familiars?"

"Quite a bit actually." Shamal answered. "About 50 pages."

"That's good. Now here's what we'll do, I along with the other Sailors will help locate witches for you and try to convince our leader as well as the girls that are already hunting these witches to fight along side you. In return, you let them keep an item called a Grief Seed that they drop while they let you steal the Linker Core from the familiars and the Witch itself."

"Why would they want to help us?" Signum asked.

"Let's just say...from what Sailor Moon told me, it was a good thing you prevented Hayate Yagami from making a wish to heal her curse." Pluto answered.

"Huh? What's all this about wishes Signum?" Vita asked but Pluto was the one who answered for her.

"Those Magical Girls that fought that witch tonight made a contract with an alien creature known as Kyubey to gain powers in order to battle the witches. But in doing so, they have their souls extracted from their bodies and place them into a small object known as a Soul Gem, witch allows them to use their magic."

"Wait...you mean this _thing_ kills them?"

"No, he simply extracted their souls. Their bodies still function like regular humans, but can also indeed be killed. So in some way, they are somewhat like you. I may not know if their bodies will age. However, what I do know is that their Soul Gems become corrupted the more they use their magic as well as if they fall into despair. So far, my fellow Scouts & I have stopped them from falling into despair but we still need the Grief Seeds in order to purify their Soul Gems occasionally."

"How cruel," Shamal said as covered her mouth with her hands. "Why would this Kyubey do such a thing?"

"Witches are abominations. Within their influences people become cursed and do things they would never do. According to the oldest one, there have been people who have resorted to suicide when they were near a Witch's barrier. There is also a fact that people can become trapped within a barrier when it appears, as you are all familiar with. For the Incubator, it believes the souls of a few girls are worth it to protect the greater part of the world. It practically works. Morally, it is horrible."

"And what do the Sailor Scouts get out of this deal?" Signum asked.

"By the end of the month, a massive Witch will appear during a typhoon could easily level this city. We're hoping to create a force strong enough to defeat it before it calls an even stronger Witch, one that has the power to destroy the earth in 10 days. So now you see, it is in everyone's best interest if we all work together on this. We want the Book of Darkness's power on our side, even if it only means we have the guardians and not the master, then that's fine."

"So basically, it's self-preservation?" Vita asked.

"Maybe, however it also saves everyone in the end, doesn't it? It will also show that your master means no harm to the world if she actively tries to protect it."

"I see...so you complete your mission without sacrificing anyone unnecessarily." Signum said.

"That is exactly what we're doing." Pluto replied as she held out her hand. "So, do we have a deal?"

"It is in our best interests so yes, we have a deal." Signum replied as she took her hand.

"Very well then." Pluto said as leaped off the balcony making the 3 knights gasp, but then sighed in relief as they saw her on her hover board. "I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield, Volkenritter." And with that, Sailor Pluto took off, leaving the knights to ponder on what she said.

"Looks like the Sailor Scouts are going to be formidable allies." Signum said before looking at the shortest Knight. Vita, there's something on your back."

"Huh?" She asked as she tried to turn around and see it. "What is it?"

"It's a note," Shamal answered as she pulled it off. "It says, 'Don't worry about your master, we will help you take care of her'".

"I sure hope Hayate will be okay with this." Said Vita.

"Let's hope so," said Signum. "Because we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

 **The next morning...**

"What's that wonderful smell?" Kyouko asked as she woke up and looked around. "Huh? Where am I...oh right...this is Sailor Scout HQ or something like that..."

Kyouko sniffed the air again and walked out of the room and slid down the staircase, following the smell until she saw the scouts at the kitchen. Lita was making some scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, and sausage. While the others were setting the table.

"Hey Mina, could you get the orange juice please?" Raye asked.

"Sure thing." Mina replied as she got the juice from the fridge.

As Lita was making breakfast, she looked up and saw Kyouko on the staircase and smiled. "Oh, Kyouko, your up early." She said.

"The smell of your cooking woke me up." Kyouko said as she walked over to look over her shoulder.

"Well since your up, why don't you help set the table."

"Eh, I'll just wait till your done."

Moments later the other girls all came downstairs dressed in their school uniforms.

"Wow, that sure smells good." Sayaka exclaimed.

"Well then you better sit down and dig in. Otherwise Serena here will start eating everything." Darien teased.

"Darien!" Serena growled as everyone (minus Homura) started laughing.

As everyone was eating, Kyouko decided to pop the question.

"Um, hey uh, I...gotta ask."

"What is it Kyouko?" Amy asked.

"Why do you guys call your selves the Sailor Scouts? And why do you all call each other by a plant? And more importantly, why dose Sailor Moon only have wings?"

The scouts all thought for a moment.

"Well...it's kind of a long story." Said Mina.

"I think maybe that it's best to tell you when we're ready." Trista answered as she looked at the clock. "But for now you should all get school."

"Oh that's right, we have that math test today." Madoka said as she got her things.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sayaka grumbled.

"Yah, good luck with that." Kyouko teased. Sayaka only glared at her.

"Don't you have to get to school as well Kyouko?" Amy asked.

"Pft, me? School? Like I've got time for that."

"Well you don't have a choice." Lita said coming up to her. "Here's your uniform."

"My what?"

"Your school uniform."

At this point Kyouko just chuckled. "This is a joke, right?"

"Oh, it's no joke." Serena said while holding up an empty school bag. "I didn't like going to school either, but that didn't mean I still needed to learn stuff. Just like you should."

"Yeah, well you can't make me!" Kyouko shouted.

"Actually, we can," said Darien. "I managed to get you signed up at Mitakihara middle school. You'll be in the same class as Mami."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Oh yes we can!" Lita said as she grabbed Kyouko by the arm. She tried to break free but Lita was to strong. "Now let's get that uniform on, and get you out the door."

"NOOOOOOO!"

 **1 minute** **later...**

"I'LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS! YA HEAR ME!" Kyouko yelled as she was being dragged by Mami & Sayaka. Everyone just laughed.

"And I thought that Serena was the only one who hated jr high back then." Raye laughed.

"Raye!" Serena growled. Before either of them stared their usual toung war the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Darien said as he pick it up. "Hello? Yes, she's here, hold on a minute. Serena, it's for you."

Darien handed the phone to Serena and answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is Serena speaking."

As Serena was on the phone there was knock at the door. Trista got up to answer it. Opening the door, she saw a woman with light green hair standing there.

"Oh hi there. Your Lindy right?"

"Yes I am." The woman known as Lindy said with a smile. "Fate told me all about you. I just came by because I heard screaming. Is everything all right with your guests?"

"Oh, everything is fine." Trista said. "It's just that one of them didn't want to go to-"

"WHAT!" Serena cried. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAYATE COLLAPSED?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

And there you have it folks. Again sorry for the long wait, I got caught up with work. Don't get to review. That's all for now. Stay tuned for part 6. Till then this is Sailor Rider signing out. Later. :-)


	7. Part 6: Where Witches come from

**A/N: Okay fanfic readers, here it is just like I promised were going back to Magical Girl Worlds United. Now before I start, I like to say sorry for taking so long, got a lot caught up at my job. but I'm back once again to continue. I also have a few list of challenges for all the fanfic writers out there, and here they are.**

 **1: A crossover with Sailor Moon & Ucchu Sentai Kyuranger. In this story, Jark Matter finds a way into another universe to team up with more villans and its up to the Kyurangers to stop them with the help of the Sailor Gardians. (Takes place from season 3 of Sailor Moon to Season 5, also takes place after Kyuranger)**

 **2: A Senki zesshou symphogear crossover with Space sheriff gavan. This story will feature Geki Jumonji (Gavan type g) Kai Hyuga (New Sharivan) and Shu Karasuma (New Shaider) as they battler against the alien noise as well as the reconstruction of Don Horror. Also Kanade Amou will live.**

 **3:Finally a crossover with Kill la kill and Deadpool. In this fic, Wade Willson (aka Deadpool) and his wife Vanessa are at honon town in Japan, where he was told by Nick Fury that someone has brought Ajax back to life. Now he has to find Ajax while helping Ryouko Matoi battle against the Life Fibers and save the day.**

 **And those are the ideas that I've got so far. If anyone is interested in these please let me know in the reviews. Now let's get back to the story. Last time we heard from the Sailor Scouts, Serena got a call saying that Hayate collapsed. Let's find out what happens next.**

* * *

 **Part 6: Where Witches come from.**

* * *

"Darien hurry, the hospital is just down that way!" Serena called out as she & Darien drove towards Mitakihara hospital.

"Okay Serena just stay calm, I'm sure she's going to be fine." Darien replied as he drove the bike. (which of course was their hover board).

Right after Madoka & her friends left for school, Serena got a phone call saying that Hayate, the girl she met at the hospital, had been sent there after she collapsed. Serena of course being generous enough, said that she would see her. Hayate found Serena to be funny and a good friend, after she helped her in the Witch Barrier. As they were driving, Serena's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and gasped.

"The Volkenritter?" She wondered.

"You better answer it, I think their calling for Sailor Moon." Said Darien as Serena answered.

Serena: "Hello?"

 _"Sailor Moon!"_ Came the voice of Vita on the other line. _"Thank goodness we called. Are there any Witches near by?"_

Serena: "Uh...not at the moment. Is something wrong?"

Vita: _"Hayate just had an attack. Hurry up and find more Witches so we can help her!"_

Serena: "Okay, just calm down. We don't want to start a panic. Listen to me, I'll have the other Sailor Scouts find a Witch Barrier. As soon as they do that they'll contact you to get the Linker Core. "

Vita: " _Okay, but what about those other girls that were with us in the Barrier last night?"_

Serena: "They're in school right now, but don't worry I'll let them know what's going on."

Just then, Darien's scanner began to beep. He looked at the screen and gasped.

"Serena, look at this." He said as Serena looked at the screen.

 _"What? What is it?"_ Vita demanded over the phone.

 _'Jackpot.'_ Serena thought in relief. "Well you guy are in luck. There's a Witch on the bridge at the north side of the city. Now listen closely, whoever you sent down there make sure they give the Grief Seed to the Scouts when they arrive."

 _"Yeah we know...and thank you."_ Vita replied over the phone.

"You can thank me after Hayate gets better." Serena said as she hung up. As soon as they arrived at the Hospital, Serena pressed the call button on her communicator. "Amara, are you there?"

 _"I'm here Moonface what's up?"_ Amara asked on the other line.

Serena: "There's a Grief Seed about to pop near the bridge on the north side of the city. One of the members of the Volkenritter is heading over there now. You think maybe you & Michelle can help out?"

Amara: " _Don't worry about it, we were just heading there right now._

Serena: "That's great, thanks so much I'll talk to you later you guys."

As both Serena & Darien entered the building they didn't notice that someone was watching them. Over near a lamppost was Shinichi Banabara aka Kamen Rider Showa GX.

"The north side of the city huh?" he muttered to himself. "I better head over there to keep an eye on them myself. Let's see how well both Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune can do to kill the Witch." Making sure that no one was around watching him, Shinichi's belt materialized around his waste as he called out, " **HENSHIN!** " Soon his body was surrounded by puzzle pieces and emerged in his Showa armor. Showa then got on the Showa Racer and drove off to the north side of the city.

* * *

 **Back at the apartment...**

"Alright, both Amara & Michelle have gone off to fight the Witch, which leaves us to contact the T.S.A.B. and trade some information." Trista explained to the others.

"How exactly are we going to make them trust us though?" Raye asked.

"We don't have to make trust us exactly Raye, we just need to ask them for the information on the Book of Darkness." Amy replied.

"Amy's right." Said Luna as she & Artemis arrived. "We need all the information we could get on the Tome of the night sky. Which is why Artemis & I will contact the Bureau."

"Are you sure you guys can try to convince them?" Lita questioned.

"Don't worry about it, we'll handle them just fine." Artemis said with a smile.

"I wonder how Amara & Michelle are handling the Witch problem?" Mina wondered out loud.

* * *

 **At the north side of the city...**

Both Sailors Uranus & Neptune arrived at the construction site before the Volkenritter member did so he was stuck waiting on top of the bridge before he spotted them landing beside him.

"Are you two the Sailor Scouts?" The wolf guardian asked.

"We are, I'm Sailor Neptune. And this is Sailor Uranus." Neptune said.

"I am Zafira guardian of the Volkenritter." The guardian replied. "Are you fine in working along side with us?"

Uranus: "I know we have our differences, but it is to save a life of an innocent little girl as well as to protect the people of this world."

Neptune: "We're also wary about the Book of Darkness as well but for now, we will give you our benefit."

Zafira: "I thank you."

"Don't mention it." Uranus replied before her scanner starting beeping. "Get ready you guys, It's activating."

Soon enough, the Grief Seed hatched and the Barrier expanded around them sending them into a spiral red sky with strange looking faces on the ground.

Zafira: "I see, so all the Barriers are different. Are you still here Sailor Scouts?"

"Right behind you guardian." Uranus replied as she & Neptune appeared beside the wolf as he stood up and transformed into his human form. Uranus & Neptune both summoned their weapons. "Alright, let's make this quick."

Zafira: "Hmm, I must say you Sailor Scouts are quite unique."

Neptune: "That maybe so but you haven't seen what we can do yet.

Just then, several Familiars rose up from the ground and started hobbling towards them.

"Are those supposed to be some sort of kids drawings?" Zafira asked as both Uranus & Neptune sweat dropped.

"I...think so?" Neptune said scratching the side of her head.

"They look more like scribbles to me." Uranus replied.

Zafira: "This Witch is trying to insult us Sailors. Let's hurry this up and finish this."

Uranus & Neptune: "Right!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Mitakihara Hospital...**

Serena painted as she ran up the stairs with Darien trying to catch up to her.

"*Huff huff huff* So...many...stairs." Serena said catching her breath.

"I don't know why...we didn't take...the elevator?" Darien asked also out of breath.

"Sorry." Serena said. "I didn't think of that."

Darien: "So what room was Hayate in again?"

Serena: "The lady at the desk said room 501. Let's see...ah, there it is."

As they came up to the room, Serena knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Hayate's voice as they both entered.

Serena: "Hey Hayate, How are doing?"

"*Gasp* Serena!" Hayate's face brighten as she saw her. "What are you doing here?"

Serena: "I came to see you of course. How are you feeling?"

Hayate: Okay. Signum & Shamal are speaking to the doctor and Vita went to get me a drink."

Serena: I see. They sure like to take care of you a lot."

Hayate pouted a little. "They're just being over protective, I just felt a little dizzy and my hand cramped up that's all." She then turned towards Dairen. "Um Serena, who's he?"

Serena: Oh that's right. Hayate this is my boyfriend Darien. Darien, this is Hayate."

"It's nice to meet you Hayate." Darien said with a smile. "Serena's told me all about you."

Hayate smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too Darien."

Just then, Vita entered the room. "Hayate, I got your ju-" She said, stopping when she saw Serena & Darien. "Hey, who are you two?"

Hayate: "Oh, Vita this is Serena the girl I told you about before."

"It's nice to meet you Vita, this is Darien my boyfriend." Serena said as Darien waved.

"N-nice to meet you too." Vita said, placing Hayate's juice box next to her. "Wait, you were the woman that saved Hayate from that Barrier."

Serena just smiled. "Well all I did was carry her on my back, protected her from those creatures and almost fell to my death if Sailor Moon hadn't saved me in time."

"Do you and Sailor Moon know each other?" Vita asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, well yes. She saved my life many times." Serena said with a nervous giggle. "We've practically been close friends ever since."

Hayate: "Speaking of which, how's your arm feeling?"

Serena: "Oh it's feeling much better. It wasn't to serious and I managed to heel up pretty quickly."

Just then Darien's phone began to ring as he quickly pulled it out.

"Uh Serena I think we need to go now." Darien said as Serena knew what he meant. They both exit the room and answered the call. "What is it Homura?"

 _"We sensed a Witch a while back,"_ Homura said over the phone. _"Did you send someone after it?"_

"You mean the one at the bridge on the north side of the city? Well yes, Sailors Uranus & Neptune are there right now." Serena answered.

Homura: _"What? No! There's one at the construction site on the south side of the city!"_

"WHAT!?" Serena & Darien both said in shock. "Uh, okay let's not panic here Homura, see if one of you can be excused from class or something. We'll call the Volkenritter in the mean time." As the call ended, Darien passed his phone to Serena. "It's best if you use my cell to call them."

"Okay." Serena said and dilled up the number.

Back inside the room, Vita's phone rang. "What is it?" She answered.

 **(Cue split screen)**

"We have a problem," Serena said quickly. "Another Witch appeared at the construction site on the south side of the city."

Vita: "What? Another one?"

Serena: Listen, I know your comrade has the book on the other Witch so you probably won't be able to get it's Linker Core. And I'm kinda in the middle of investigating the Bureau so I can't leave to handle it. But one of the Incubator's Magical Girls might be able to assist you. But it won't be a guarantee just to let you know."

Vita: "The I'll just have to hold it off until then!"

Hayate: "Vita, what are you talking about?"

Vita: "Ahh! Nothing Hayate, don't worry about it."

Serena sighed and handed the phone back to Darien. "Vita got the message. You call Homura back and tell her I'm on my way."

"No problem Meatball head." Darien replied. Serena just giggled and left, while Darien stayed behind and called Homura back. "Homura, it's me. How's it going?"

Homura: " _Sayaka's disappeared. I think she went over there on her own."_

Darien: "Don't worry, Sailor Moon's on her way over there to help you now. Be carful out there"

As Darien ended the call, Vita came rushing out of the room.

"Where're you going?" Darien asked, pretending not knowing what's going on."

Vita: I have to go pick up something. Look after Hayate for me! That's an order."

"Alright, stay safe." Darien said with a wave. _'This isn't good, 2 Witches in one day. Hope we can figure something out.'_

Just then 2 women came up to Hayate's room when they saw Darien sitting there.

"Excuse me sir?" The woman with pink hair said as he looked up. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hm? Oh uh no." Darien replied when he suddenly recognized her. "Hey wait, are you Signum by any chance?"

The woman's eyes widen. "How did you know my name?" She asked.

Darien: "Oh well, my name's Darien Shields. My girlfriend Serena told me all about you."

"Your Ms. Tsukino's Boyfriend?" The blond woman asked in surprised. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shields. I am Shamal."

"Are you looking after Hayate for us." Signum asked.

"Of course, and I've gotta say Hayate is a really good kid to be around." Darien replied with a smile. "Speaking of which, I should go check on her."

He walked back into Hayate's room with a neutral face as she spoke up again.

"Where's Serena? Did something happen?" she asked.

Darien: "Serena just had some work to do. But she'll be back soon.

Hayate: Is that so? It sounds difficult. What do you do for work?"

Darien: "Oh it's something you shouldn't know about."

Hayate: "Oh? Is it like a ***BLEEP*** or being a ***BLEEP***?"

The shock of such words coming out of a girl like Hayate was too much for Darien as he just stood there in shock. His phone slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. It was at that moment that Signum & Shamal entered the room as well.

"Is everything alright Mr. Shields?" Signum asked.

Darien said nothing as he slowly turned towards them. Then he said, "What on earth have you been teaching this child!?" Signum & Shamal both blinked and stepped back from him while Hayate just continued to look innocent as ever.

* * *

 **Back with Zafira & the outers...**

"They look like _and_ are as flimsy as paper," Zafira commented as he tore another Familiar apart with his bare hands before slamming his fist into the ground, impaling another dozen of them with glowing white spikes that sprouted from the ground. "How much longer until the Witch appears?"

"Sailor Scouts aren't as good as sensing Witches as the girls contracted to do so," Sailor Uranus explained. "But...it should be here by now."

"That's right," Sailor Neptune said. "We only destroyed about 200 of these things." Then Neptune noticed something. "Um...Gaurdian?"

Zafira: "What is it?"

Neptune: "Just out of curiosity, how long has that building been there?"

Zafira: "Since the beginning...wait a minuet, you're not saying that this building is the Witch are you?"

Uranus: "Please, the first Witch we engaged was a television. At this point nothing surprises us anymore...and yet...they absolutely make no sense at all."

Zafira: "Let's just finish this."

Both Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune took out their respective weapons. Uranus with her Space Sword, & Neptune with her Aqua Mirror. Both Scouts looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"SUBMERINE...REFLECTION!" Neptune called out, using her mirror to find the Witch's weakness. "That's it. Uranus, that's where it's weakness is!"

"Good enough for me!" Uranus replied as she powered up her attack. "SPACE SWORD...BLASTER!" Just like that, Uranus's sword glowed a bright red and shot out 2 energy blades at the Artist Witch, **Izabel.** The Witch's body slid diagonally down before exploding in a flash of light. "And that Wolf Guardian, is how we take care of things." Uranus said with a smirk.

Zafira, simply stared at the 2 Scouts as the Barrier dissolved around them.

"So I see." Zafira said as Neptune picked up the Grief Seed while the Witch's Linker Core was absorbed into the book. "I must ask though, what was that appeared behind you when you attacked? It looked like you altered the barrier somehow and recreated outer space behind you."

Uranus & Neptune looked at each other in confusion.

"We're not exactly sure what you're talking about. Both of us can't see very well behind our backs." Uranus replied while Neptune nodded in agreement.

"L-let's just move on..." Zafira said as he rubbed his eyes.

Neptune: "Right...since we're done here we ***Communicator Beeps*** hmm?"

Zafira: "Something wrong?"

Neptune: "Hold on a minuet. Yes what is it? ...What? ...Right we'll be on our way."

Zafira: "What's the matter?"

Uranus: "We have a problem, Guardian. It seems that there's another Witch that decided to take advantage of the other's appearance."

Neptune: "It's on the other side of the city, and one of your comrades has already intercepted it."

Zafira: "That's right, They contacted me about it. We must hurry."

Uranus & Neptune: "Right!"

Just as Uranus & Neptune were about to get on their boards, a roar of an engine caught their attention. Looking behind them they saw non other then The Kamen Rider, known as Showa GX. Uranus & Neptune wasted no time, jumping out of his way.

Uranus: "You again?"

Neptune: "I suppose your here for round 2?"

"You guessed right." Showa said, getting off the Showa Racer. "So...let's ride!"

Showa ran towards Uranus & Neptune, while the 2 Scouts did the same. Uranus began throwing punches at the rider, who was dodging and blocking with his own. Then Neptune run's up to the rider and deliver's a kick to his chest, making him grunt in pain. The 2 Outers were now facing the rider side by side. Both of them began powering up.

"URANUS WORLD...SHAKING!" Uranus shouted, unleashing a yellow orb at Showa, who once again blocked it with his hand.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune called out, unleashing a blue orb at the rider, who used his other hand to block it. "You may have been able to stop our attacks before Rider, but let's see if you can try stopping 2 attacks at once."

Showa struggled as much as he could. Unfortunately, the force wasn't enough as both attacks hit Showa square in the chest.

"GAHHH!" Showa cried in pain as he was pushed to the ground. The rider held his chest while gasping for breath. Both Uranus & Neptune walked over to him. "I...have to admit...you were better that time." The rider said, getting up. "You 2 may have won this round, but let's see if your comrades can do the same." With that said, Showa got back on the Showa Racer and drove off.

"He's beginning to become a worthy opponent." Said Neptune.

"let's not waste anymore time. Sailor Moon needs our help." Uranus replied as they both got on their boards and left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the South side of the city...**

While Uranus & Neptune were helping Zafira dealing with the Witch Izabel, Homura, Mami, Kyouko, & Sayaka were dealing with the other Witch that appeared, with some help from Vita who just arrived. However, Sayaka had ran ahead of the others and was using to much of her magic, which got Homura worried. Sayaka herself, wasn't paying attention to her Soul Gem.

"You stupid Familiar! Drop down and die already!" Vita yelled as she smashed Graf Eisen over the strange shadow snake Familiar. The Monochrome world was starting to get on her last nerves. The sky was great white with strange markings all over it while everything else, from the ground to the Familiars to even herself and Sayaka, who Sailor Moon said was apart of a group that was actively hunting the Witches. "This stupid Barrier...Hey! Are you okay back there!" Vita called out to the other girl. Sayaka however didn't answer as she made a beeline for the Witch. "Hey! Wait a minute! The book's not even here yet!" Vita called out, trying to stop her only to see the Holy Magical Girl be impaled be several shadow snakes and forced her up into the air before the Familiars slammed her back into the ground. "Of all the girls Sailor Moon could've sent...she sends me the berserker of the group?" Vita cursed as she created several metal spheres and batted them towards the snakes, tearing large holes into the ground, allowing Sayaka to get herself free. "Hey, you're bleeding like crazy!" Vida cried when she got closer to Sayaka. Despite everything else being cloaked in the shadows, Sayaka's blood was red and seemed to shine in the darkness. "Calm down before you break yourself."

"It doesn't matter," Sayaka said emotionlessly as she got back up. "It's not like I can feel it anyways. Just stay out of my way."

 **"Panzerschild!"** Graf Eisen called out as a mob of Familiars swarmed them. Thanks to her shield, Vita was able to keep her ground. Sayaka on the other hand, made no action to defend herself and was once more lifted into the air. This time, she swung her blade to cut the head off a few of them, freeing herself. She suspended herself in mid air as she charged her magic, allowing her to dash forward towards the Witch, only to be stopped as a tree branch extended from the Witch, which was quickly followed by what seemed like an entire tree.

"Darn it!" Vita yelled as she prepared to move forward. Until she heard someone shout.

 **"STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THEARAPY...KISS!"** Just like that, a bright light surrounded by feathers came out and destroyed the Familiars. Vita turned around and saw Sailor Moon standing there with her Moon Tier in her hands. "Whew, glad I made it here just in time." She said while wiping her forehead.

"It's about time Sailor Moon." Vita said crossly to her. "What took you so long to get here?"

"My sincere apologies Miss. Vita." Sailor Moon replied politely. "I was having some problems of my own. But don't worry I'm here, and I also brought some help too."

Just then 2 orbs ( 1 yellow and 1 aqua) were fired at more shadow snakes, killing them instantly. Both Sailor Moon & Vita looked to see 2 familiar people Vita had seen before. Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune.

Neptune: "It's good to see you again Miss. Vita."

Uranus: "Hope you're not still mad at us for trying to destroy your hat."

Vita: "You 2!"

"Well, we like to stay and chat but we have a Witch to destroy." Uranus said as both she & Neptune took down more Familiars just as Kyouko arrived, breaking her spear into several sections doing the same.

Using her magic, Kyouko created more spears, using them to impale the Familiars, while Sayaka used her blade to cut them out.

"Jeez, watching you fight was painful," She said to Sayaka. "Why don't you take a rest for a bit? I'll take it from here...HEY!" Sayaka just ignored her and stood back up as she positioned herself to dash at the Witch again. "Sayaka, what are you doing?!"

Sayaka: "I told you, don't get in my way. I can handle this on my own."

"You idiot!" Kyouko shouted as she made a move to follow her but Sailor Moon stepped in her way.

"Now hold on just a minute," She said to Kyouko. "Why don't you let her work most of her frustrations out on the Witch? I'll find a way to deal with her latter."

Kyouko: "But what about the Book?"

"Fear not young one." Came another voice. Everyone turned to see Zafira, with the Book in his hands.

"Zafira!" Vita called out to the wolf guardian.

"Glad to see you could join us, Guardian." Uranus said with a thumbs up.

"Hmfp, well I would have been here sooner if you 2 hadn't ran ahead so quickly." Zafira said with his arms crossed. "But never the less I'm here. Now where is this Witch?"

Just as he asked that, Sayaka had just broken through the Witch's defense and was currently bludgeoning the Witch with her blade instead of cutting it normally.

"If Signum saw this she would be furious," Vita idly commented to which Zafira nodded as the Witch's Linker Core was absorbed by the Book. "How many do we have now?"

"With both Witches, that makes about 70 new pages. The one we fought was week but had a lot of Familiars. Yours seemed to have been stronger, both in terms of Familiars and power."

"That's just how it works." Uranus said as Sayaka began to heal her injuries with her magic just as the world turned back to normal. "Well well, look who's here. Little late you 3."

Everyone turned their heads to see Madoka, Mami, and Homura coming up the stairs, Madoka noticing the state Sayaka was in.

"Sayaka," Madoka said softly as the girl in question de-transformed to her normal close, picked up the Grief Seed and tossed it to Kyouko.

"Here, you can have that," she said simply. "That's what you wanted right."

"Hang on a minute..." Kyouko replied, but Sayaka ignored her and walked past her, The 3 Sailor Scouts, and The Guardians of the Book without giving them a second glance.

Sayaka: "I don't need to owe you anything. Come on Madoka, let's go home."

"Not so fast Sayaka Miki." Sailor Moon called out to her as she walked towards the blue haired girl.

"Sailor Moon, what are you-" Madoka began only to be pushed aside as Sailor Moon slaped Sayaka's face so hard she fell on the ground.

"OW!" Sayaka cried, holding her cheek.

"Sayaka!" Madoka called out running to her friend.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" Mami asked the winged Sailor Scout.

"Hold on a second there Mami," Neptune said as she & Uranus walled over to them. "I think she's giving her an important message." Just as she said that, Sayaka got up and glared angrily at the Scout's leader.

"Would you mind telling me why you slaped me again!?" Sayaka demanded.

"Only if you tell me what the heck that was you were doing." Sailor Moon shot back as Sayaka rubed her cheek. "Tell me Sayaka, were you lying to me when you said you accepted the way your body's become?"

Sayaka: "No. This body really is usful when fighting Witches."

Sailor Moon: "Then why were going berserk like that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"So what if I am!" Sayaka snapped at her, causing Sailor Moon's eyes to widen for a bit as Madoka gasped.

"Y-you what...?" She stammered.

Sayaka: "You know ever since you & the transfer student showed up around here, you guys have been questioning mine & Madoka's decisions on weather or not to become Magical Girls. And ever since you told us about our Soul Gems I...I uh."

Sailor Moon: "You what? Sayaka, what are you trying to say to me?"

Sayaka's eyes began to tear up. Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune & Sailor Uranus all saw the look in her eyes. That was when Sayaka dropped to her knees and buried her face with her hands. Then quietly she started sobbing. Homura, Kyouko, Mami, Zafira & Vita all witness this with Madoka going over to her giving her best friend some support. Sailor Moon bended down to the sobbing girl. Her look of anger was replaced with calm and gentle look.

"Sayaka," She said softly. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Sayaka look up with tears still in her eyes. "*Sniff* I...had a regret." She said, her voice cracking. "The only reason I became a Magical Girl...was to help my friend Kyosuke Kamijou. I used my wish to help his hand heal properly, so he can play his violin again. Then...when I decided that I wanted to confess my feelings to him...my friend Hitome told me she had feelings for him too. Then when I saw them together...I..."

"You felt like your friend betrayed you." Sailor Moon finished for her as Sayaka nodded. "Sayaka, I think I understand what your going through, and I'm sorry you feel that way. But what you were doing earlier was completely dangerous. If you keep wasting your magic like that your Soul Gem will get corrupted."

"Wait a sec," Kyouko spoke up. "Whada'ya mean corrupted?."

"That's what I like to know." Vita replied, also demanding answers.

 _"Perhaps I can explain it to you."_ Came the voice of Kyubey. Everyone looked and saw The Incubator sitting on the railing of the Bridge.

"Is that the creature you speak of?" Asked Zafira.

"Yes, that's Kyubey." Mami explained to the wolf guardian. "He's the one who made us into Magical Girls in the first place."

"Is that so?" Vita exclaimed as she floated towards the Incubator. "So, your Kyubey huh? I've gotta couple of questions for ya."

 _"Oh my, another un-contracted Magical Girl has a question for me."_ Kyubey said in his usual tone. _"How amusing."_

"Can it fuzz ball!" Vita snapped. "Now tell me, where do these Witches come from? I know they come from Grief Seeds but where do they come from exactly?"

Kyubey: " _My my, that is a very interesting question, isn't it, Sailor Scouts?"_

"What are you saying Incubator?" Uranus demanded while trying to signal Homura with her hand behind her back. Luckily, she managed to see it and slowly inched away from Uranus.

Kyubey: _"You all claim to help all Magical Girls in their hunt for the Witches even though you are withholding information from them. How can you help them like this?"_

"It's because we're not 100% sure on our Information," Neptune answered, keeping her eyes on Kyubey while Uranus kept her eyes on Homura's movements. "Everything we all know about these Witches, is 3rd hand information we receive from other Magical Girls. The only information we can be 100% sure about comes out of you Kyubey. After all, you've never lied to anyone have you. You just left out some very important information."

 _Kyubey:_ _"I see, so you understand after all."_

"Quit stalling you sad excuse for a rabbit!" Vita shouted, pointing Graf Eisen at the small creature. "Where do Witches come from!?"

 _"It's quite simple really."_ Kyubey explained. _"Sometimes, Witches evolve from Familiars alloying it to become a copy of said Witch when they kill enough people. But the more common reason is...well, when a teenage girl makes a contract with me their souls will become a what is known as a Soul Gem. The Soul Gem is the source for all Magical Girls who made a contract. If_ _the Soul Gem becomes corrupted with too much negative energy...then that girl becomes a Witch it self."_

Mami, Kyouko, Sayaka, Vita, Zafira, & Madoka all gasped in shock. Homura & the 3 Sailor Scouts remained silent.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd done! Whew finally, I thought I'd never get this chapter done. Again sorry for the extremely long wait. Now, before I go, I want to remind you about the upcoming fanfics in the future. And here they are.**

 **1) Akame ga kill & The Punisher crossover.**

 **2) A crossover with Elfin lied & Hellraiser.**

 **3) The sequel to R.W.B.Y: The legand of Yonggary. (Which will be after Vol. 3)**

 **4) A crossover story of Code Gease and Kikaider. (Which will feature Haikaider as the main protagonist.)**

 **5) A few Sailor Moon stories after this one.**

 **That's all for now. If you have some ideas for me please leave it in the reviews. Have a good one everyone, see you for part 7. Asta la vista.**


End file.
